Vinculum Vitae
by Sevkrissrem
Summary: Sobre ella pesa un hechizo hace tiempo olvidado y sin cura a la mano reposa con los ojos cerrados inerte, una vez superada esa prueba las cosas sólo se complicarán más y más, tendrá que dejarse llevar e intentar no perderse en el camino.
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de J.K Rowling, yo únicamente los uso sin ánimos de lucro y por el más puro entretenimiento

**N/A: **Esta historia está inspirada en muchísimas más, no es una copia de ninguna pero claramente está inspirada en las mejores, las que más me gustan. Espero que disfrutéis con ella y me hagáis saber, de igual forma si no os gusta o cualquier recomendación/observación es plenamente bienvenida! He puesto el Rated M porque finalmente llegaremos a ello pero como las mejores historias, antes tenemos mucho camino por delante! =).

Aviso: Tendrá Slash, Veelas, relaciones sexuales explícitas tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales, palabras soeces, etc. Todo lo incluible en Rating M puede llegar a encontrarse.

Se ubica en postguerra pero obviando el encuentro con Nagini y su fatal desenlace.

**VINCULUM VITAE**

**Prólogo**

Sacó las flores que ya empezaban a marchitarse y las desvaneció con un simple giro de varita para luego poner en el jarrón las nuevas, esperaba que cual fuese el día en que Hermione abriese otra vez los ojos viese las flores en perfecto estado y supiese que no estaba sola, que él estaría siempre ayudándola, tal y como ella había hecho durante todos estos años.

La guerra había terminado hace 6 meses largos y todo en el mundo mágico era alegría y jolgorio menos un grupo reducido de personas cuando descubrieron a Hermione tirada en el suelo aparentemente sana pero inconsciente. A Harry le daban arcadas lo pronto que todo el mundo que parecía devastado por la noticia de Hermione lo pronto que se habían vuelto a escurrir a sus propias vidas y porque no, como Ron había ido gradualmente asumiendo la "muerte" de Hermione y rehaciendo su vida como Héroe del Mundo Mágico, tanto así que a día de hoy hacía ya 7 semanas que no se pasaba por el hospital.

- Hermione, cariño ¿Cuándo vas a despertar? Si no lo haces no te podré contar todo lo que leído en la Historia de Hogwarts, y si la he leído solo por ti… – esperó ansiosamente a ver si por alguna razón el nombre de uno de los libros preferidos de la castaña la hacía abrir sus ojos.

- Señor Potter, necesitamos hablar con usted- Dijo la enfermera se San Mungo, Harry arrastró sus ojos triste de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta para hablar con ella.

- Dígame Sra Longlock- dijo Harry con la aprehensión en su voz, como cada vez que le habían llamado para decirle que Hermione no mejoraba, no cambiaba.

- Antes que nada señor Potter quiero que sepa que lamento mucho lo que le voy a decir y que no he tenido nada que ver en la decisión: verá el estado de la señorita Granger no va a mejorar, se encuentra en un coma irreversible, nosotros no podemos hacer nada más por ella y no podemos mantenerla en el hospital. Han ordenado su alta para mañana a mediodía y para esa hora tendrán que haber desalojado la habitación…-

- Es un problema de dinero?-, la interrumpió Harry -Pagaré lo que sea necesario.

-No señor Potter, es más un asunto burocrático, realmente no podemos hacer nada más por ella, le aconsejo que la lleve a una residencia o a su hogar si prefiere, le daré un manual con hechizos para que se encuentre en perfecta salud, por supuesto también existe otra opción… ella ahora mismo se encuentra "muerta" y podríamos…

- No cruce esa línea Sra Longlock, no la cruce, no pienso dejarla ir sin luchar, ella nunca lo hizo conmigo- La interrumpió nuevamente Harry con un tono que implicaba una verdadera amenaza

- Por supuesto, yo únicamente tengo que comunicarle todas las opciones, como le he dicho desapruebo la orden a así que sea donde se vaya a instalar la señorita Granger cuente conmigo si necesita ayuda- diciéndole esto le entregó una tarjeta mágica y se fue a visitar a otro paciente. Harry cerró la puerta de un portazo y golpeó furiosamente la pared, era increíble que se atreviesen a hacer algo así con Hermione que era una de las salvadoras le parecía tan injusto…

De pronto el Patronus de Minerva apareció delante suyo trasmitiendo el mensaje de querer verlo para discutir un asunto importante.

- No te preocupes Herm, encontraremos la solución no te voy a dejar en una residencia, volveré con la solución- Diciendo eso Harry cogió su capa y habilitó la chimenea con la de la Directora de Hogwarts para luego entrar en el torbellino verde.

- brrtaodiolaschimeneas- Masculló Harry al salir de ella en Hogwarts

- Buenos tardes Harry, ¿Decías?- Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa a uno de sus pupilos favoritos, la guerra y la inminente catástrofe que dejó a su paso había hecho que estrecharan lazos y después de que a Harry y Ron, gracias al Ministerio, les dieran la oportunidad de por finalizada su enseñanza puesto que "habían hecho ya demasiado" y la tomaran incluso el viejo vínculo Alumno-Profesora se transformó a un cariño y respeto mutuo.

-Buenos días Minerva, perdona mis malos modales pero hoy tengo muchísima prisa, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

- ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Minerva preocupada.

-Pues la verdad es que no, los imbéciles de San Mungo a partir de mañana no va a acoger más a Hermione y tengo que buscar un sitio en lo que puedo habilitar una habitación para ella en Grimmauld Place-

- Harry, Por Merlín, ese lenguaje!, No me puedo creer que vayan a hacer eso, les preguntaste si era por un tema económico? Después de la guerra nos encontramos en medio de una Recesión, hasta en Hogwarts lo notamos…

- Si, Minerva- dijo interrumpiéndola con ansiedad -se lo dije pero a pesar de ofrecerles pagar no la cogerán más tiempo- tenía que irse, no le iba a dar tiempo a buscar un sitio antes de que anocheciese.

- Vaya… bueno, no se hable más, vendrá a Hogwarts hasta que la habitación esté lista, en la enfermería al menos Poppy podrá echarla un vistazo de vez en cuando

- ¿Qué?... Gracias pero…-

- He dicho que no se hable más Sr Potter- Dijo Minerva zanjando el asunto.

- Muchas gracias Minerva, de verdad muchas gracias- De pronto Harry volvió a respirar con normalidad, Hermione podría estar aquí mientras él preparaba la habitación así mientras estuviese en la Academia de Aurores no tendría que preocuparse porque estuviese sola.

- De nada hijo, ya sabes que ella significa mucho para mí, no la vamos a dejar sola en estos difíciles momentos… suficientemente sola se encuentra ya…

-Lo se… por lo menos hemos encontrado ya a sus padres aunque no les podamos devolver la memoria ya que como sabes lo tiene que hacerlo ella- La mirada de Harry volvió a entristecerle a la vez que parecía que había envejecido 10 años -Bueno, me voy al hospital a avisar y a decírselo a Hermione, a casa y mañana estaremos aquí por la mañana, pediré el día libre.

…

..

.

**N/A: **Hasta aquí lo dejamos por ahora, espero sus comentarios y cuando vuelva de trabajar me pongo con el primer capítulo que lo tengo mentalmente bastante estructurado.


	2. Chapter 1: Ningún descanso es eterno

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de J.K Rowling, yo únicamente los uso sin ánimos de lucro y por el más puro entretenimiento

**N/A: **Aquí volvemos nuevamente, muchas gracias a las que habéis dejado review que realmente anima a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias!. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, si en algún momento veis que me estoy yendo del personaje me encantaría que me lo dijeseis no hay nada peor que un fic con personajes que no son realistas… =) sin más os dejo con la lectura, espero vuestros coments!

Volví a subir el capítulo porque la verdad había varias cosas que no me gustaban, agregado cosillas a la nota de autora y he cambiado un poco el formato.

**Capítulo 1: Ningún descanso es eterno**

Poppy se arregló su bata en un movimiento casi mecánico mientras miraba a Harry hablar con Hermione, era realmente triste lo que le había pasado a aquella joven, realmente una pena. Decidió a apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y pensó en la forma de poder ayudarles, además del obvio cariño que sentía por ese par de jóvenes en su enfermería en todo el tiempo ejerciendo Hogwarts nunca había salido un paciente de ahí sin haber mejorado o sido sanado y Poppy no es de las que se dan por vencida, rodeada de niños año tras año había aprendido que las cosas no siempre son como lo parecen y sobre todo, que no hay una respuesta absoluta.

- Poppy está todo bien con el traslado? ¿Quieres que te mande a alguien para ayudar a Hermione?- La voy de Harry sonaba sincera en ayudar a la ya mayor enfermera de Hogwarts con todo lo que pudiese aportar ya que él bien sabía que podía ser muy agotador. Poppy abandonó sus pensamientos y resoluciones para responderle

- No te preocupes Harry, lo tengo todo controlado, leeré su historial para estar preparada frente a cualquier situación y si encuentro algo de ayuda te lo comentaré- No pensó en comentarle su resolución de ayudar a Hermione pues bien sabía que a veces la falsa esperanza podía ser demoledora.

- No es necesario, si quieres te puedo traer la investigación que yo hice a partir de los nulos resultados en San Mungo aunque tengo que avisarte que es bastante caótica y no llega a ningún sitio…- Harry se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la castaña y suspiró cansadamente, - Seguro que Hermione ya lo hubiese encontrado si fuese yo el que estuviese en coma… ella era realmente brillante

- Nunca hay que perder la esperanza señor Potter, muchas veces la respuesta se encuentra en frente nuestro y solo hace falta abrir los ojos para verla- Harry asintió quedamente aunque sin muchas esperanzas, le parecía bastante curioso como el personal de Hogwarts siempre se debatía entre su nombre de pila o _Señor Potter" _para no perder la costumbre, como él decía.

- Bien, me tengo que ir a por sus cosas y a cerrar trámites pero mañana por la tarde volveré después del entrenamiento y le traeré todo, quería agradecerte nuevamente por acoger a Hermione aquí, sabemos que ya tienes suficiente con los de primero como para además añadirte una carga así que si quieres piénsate lo de la enfermera que de verdad, para mi no sería un problema y aliviaría mi mente.

Poppy pensó en volver a denegar pero de pronto tuvo una idea - Señor Potter, puede que haya algo que sí que me ayude, ¿podría usted adquirir una esfera de vigilancia?

- ¿Una esfera de vigilancia? ¿Hay algo que vaya mal?- Preguntó Harry preocupado

- Oh, no no- se apresuró en responder Poppy - únicamente es para poder tener controlada a Hermione a todas horas para poder ver si existe algún estimulo que genere alguna reacción o algún cambio que a mi se me pase-

Harry asintió y se despidió de la estricta pero bondadosa enfermera.

Poppy se dirigió a la cama de Hermione y puso un encantamiento de vigilancia y otro de alerta por si despertaba, se fue hacia su despacho y se comunicó con el despacho de la Directora para informarla.

Las llamas verdes anunciaron a la cabeza de Poppy que brevemente le informó que Hermione ya se encontraba en la enfermería instalada.

- Muchas gracias Poppy, ¿qué tal la has visto?- Preguntó Minerva.

- Qué quieres que te diga Minnie… no he visto nada igual en todos mis años de ejercicio, es como si estuviese durmiendo, perpetuamente durmiente… tendremos que indagar más, ahora si me disculpas tengo algunos informes que completar-

- Bien… espero que se encuentre algo, y Poppy, muchas gracias- La conexión se cerró y Minerva suspiro con cansancio

- Siempre me gustó Poppy, es una mujer realmente fuerte- Dijo Albus desde su cuadro en el espacio honorifico de los directores.

- Así es Albus pero me temo que necesitaremos algo más que solo su fuerza para ayudar a la señorita Hermione, probablemente, un milagro…-

- Oh mi estimada Minerva, ¿Aún no lo has notado? Si se siente en el ambiente, espero que por el bien de ambos no tardes mucho en verlo - Dijo Dumbledore mirándola por encima de sus gafas mientras abría uno de sus caramelos de limón

- A qué te refieres?- Preguntó intrigada aunque para cuando quiso terminar la pregunta Dumbledore ya estaba en el cuadro de la mesa de poker jugando una baraja y apostando sus caramelos mientras se ponía la barba sobre su propio hombro para mostrar que no tenía cartas ocultas a los perros que jugaban recelosos- Realmente… hasta cuando está en los cuadros se le va la cabeza- dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio apartando las palabras de su mente.

*.*

En las mazmorras Severus sintió un fuerte temblor en toda la habitación como si un gigante hubiese dado una patada. Se sintió levemente mareado y afortunado por estar sentado en su escritorio.

- Estupendo, parece que esta nueva generación de trogloditas son aún más descerebrados que la anterior, espero que para mañana todos estén en la enfermería por idiotas, Dios menos mal que no ha sido en mi clase- _"¿Has pensado que tal vez es que te estás haciendo demasiado mayor?" _Susurró una voz en su conciencia aunque la acalló soltando un improperio por lo bajo "_insulta lo que quieras pero el que está hablando solo no soy yo"_. Que Severus Snape era increíblemente desagradable con los incompetentes y muy estricto en clase era sabido en todo el Castillo aunque lo que realmente se ignoraba era que aunque no lo pareciese él realmente disfrutaba dando clase algunas veces aunque hacía ya de eso bastantes meses…

Sinceramente, aunque hubiese algún alumno este año que mereciese la pena tampoco estaba como para notarlo desde hacía una temporada se sentía más débil, los mareos y vómitos eran frecuentes, Severus los achacaba a que después de una vida intensa sirviendo a dos amos una vez que fue libre su cuerpo se relajó y le estaba haciendo pagar todo lo sufrido durante su vida pero lo cierto era que no estaba en su mejor momento y quien mejor que desquitarse que los mocosos de primer año... Era una suerte que fuese un excelente maestro de pociones, de esa forma no tenía que ir a la enfermería y que todo el mundo conociese su debilidad. Porque algo que Severus no soportaba es que se viese su humanidad.

*.*

Hermione Granger se consideraba una persona muy racional con la que se podía dialogar y encauzar las situaciones a través de la razón, la preparación para la guerra había sido cruenta y hubo momentos en los que se sintió desfallecer, nunca estarían lo suficientemente preparados, Harry necesitaba más tiempo. Pero de un día a otro la Gran Batalla Final llegó y se encontraron rodeados de la peor calaña del mundo mágico, cuando la desesperación se podía oler en el ambiente y las bajas parecían interminables de su lado a lo lejos un gran fogonazo de luz y los gritos de carne quemada advirtieron que uno de los dos había muerto, la consecuente huida del bando enemigo esclareció cuál de los dos y de pronto en un momento de respiro, en un momento de guardia baja Hermione sintió como le golpeaba un hechizo de curación, se giró para agradecerle a quién fuese y se encontró con un encapuchado recitando palabras en latín bajas e inteligibles para posteriormente encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad y completamente aislada.

Al ser hija única sabía que a veces la soledad puede ser demoledora y aunque durante el tiempo que estaba en Hogwarts con Ron y Harry no lo sintió en los veranos la atacaba y cuando más cruda se volvía la guerra más se acentuaban sus miedos, aunque por supuesto de ello nadie supo.

Al principio a Hermione le pareció casi cómico que después de ganar alguien la maldijese y en ese estado interior de reclusión esperó pacientemente a que la encontrasen y la llevaran nuevamente a la superficie para poder festejar la victoria.

Supo que la habían encontrado cuando percibió al cabo de varias horas la presencia de distintas personas, la Profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Harry, Draco, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fireze y la señora Pomfrey, cuando se dio cuenta que era movida se alegró puesto que había comenzado a notar que en aquella oscuridad algo sigilosamente se escurría, no estaba sola y peor aún, que su compañía no la deseaba ningún bien.

Al pasar un día empezó a sentir nerviosismo y angustia. Y no despertó.

Al cabo de una semana descubrió que aquellos ojos rojos que la acechaban en la oscuridad era su demonio que comenzó a soltar a los pequeños egos que en las sombras la torturaban y la hacían perder el norte respecto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ayudaba que constantemente estaba rodeada de gente conocida que aunque ni sabía lo que decía ni podía moverse al menos su presencia hacía retroceder a las sombras momentáneamente.

Cuando pasó el primer mes se dio cuenta de que no iba a despertar, que no habían logrado el contra hechizo y en su mente las palabras oídas del encapuchado se desvanecían sigilosamente sin querer ser retenidas. La tortura se iba haciendo más latente, ni sus gritos, sus lágrimas, sus suplicas o su sufrimiento lo frenaban y la única luz que tenía además de la de las alucinaciones con las que la martirizaban era la presencia de Harry y Ron que estaban con ella unas horas al día y ocasionalmente de algún otro visitante.

Sabía que se encontraba con una presencia que iba y venía pero su esencia mágica no le era familiar así que supuso que estaría en algún establecimiento, seguro que San Mungo. Pasados unos meses sólo se pudo aferrar con seguridad a Harry que siempre estaba con ella por la tarde y algunos días pasaba el día con ella sentía levemente su desesperación y su tristeza, pero aun cuando contase con él casi ya no se podía mover, poco a poco todos los egos se le habían ido adhiriendo a la piel en una masa viscosa y la ataban amordazándola, cada vez subían más y ella sabía que al terminar la devorarían y todo se habría acabado, se ensañaban con ella, con el progresivo abandono que había sufrido, eran suyos y la conocían perfectamente por lo que sabían que tocar para que no fuese una simple tortura si no la peor nunca concebida. Ella gritaba, y su cuerpo ni se movía, nadie la escuchaba, no se cansaba de gritar pero sin embargo el dolor y el comienzo de la locura se asomaban en su interior.

Un día como cualquier otro, la verdad ya ni la cuenta llevaba pudo notar levemente la ira y frustración de Harry, quería decirle que estaba bien que todo pasaría, que no se preocupase más pero Harry se fue y con su ida volvieron sus torturadores sedientos de sangre, hubiese corrido, aunque de nada servía pero se encontraba inmovilizada hasta el pecho y no sentía nada de lo que estaba debajo de sus captores, Hermione sabía que no era solo un juego, el demonio que la acechaba iba a acabar con su esencia mágica y ella nunca podría retornar a su cuerpo, moriría y su cuerpo dejaría de responder.

No supo cuántas horas habían pasado pero supo que Harry la estaba trasladando y sabía a donde, conocía esa esencia mágica Hogwarts y pensó que todo había terminado, la llevaba allí para morir, para que conociera el descanso tan deseado y se lo agradeció porque ese era su segundo hogar.

Al llegar no se lo podía creer, sentía la presencia de la Señora Pomfrey y aunque Harry se fue por la tarde ella se quedó para acompañarla, pasadas unas horas parecía que flotaba en ese agujero un aroma limpio y sano a hierbabuena, canela y romero, y se preguntó si se estaba muriendo y por eso se le permitía un último deseo pero contrario a todo lo que pensaba los demonios se enloquecieron y aumentaron el nivel de tortura a niveles que la hubiesen hecho perder la conciencia para siempre de no ser que esa presencia aromática no estuviese allí. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba del dolor y su mente se retorcía frente al sufrimiento, frente a la oscuridad.

*.*

Poppy despertó abruptamente cuando la esfera activó el hechizo y corrió todo lo que su regordete cuerpo le permitió hasta la cama de Hermione, cuando la miró nada la pareció distinto aunque le parecía que su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

- _Revelare- _susurró a la esfera y como si fuese un holograma le mostró como sin previo aviso Hermione había hecho una mueca, un grito mudo mientras su cabeza y sólo se cabeza se convulsionaban hacia atrás. Poppy estaba atónita en todos los informes que había leído e incluso en la bitácora de Harry nunca se anotó ningún cambio facial, nada en general. El estado de Hermione era vegetativo sin ningún tipo de respuesta muscular. Lanzó una serie de hechizos y horrorizada se llevó la mano a la boca, el estado de Hermione comenzaba a empeorar, de hecho si seguía así en dos semanas como máximo fallecería. Anotó en el informe todos los datos recogidos y decidió que le daría la noticia mañana a Harry, que tuviese una última noche "tranquila" desde luego ella no la iba a tener. Sin poder conciliar el sueño se dispuso a volver a revisar todas las investigaciones, anotaciones y averiguaciones que ella había hecho una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente estaba adolorida, cansada y además frustrada. No había notado nada interesante y salvo que el episodio de Hermione se repitió, dos veces más. Cuando llegó Harry y le comentó al situación tuvo que consolar al joven y prometerle que seguiría haciendo lo que pudiese.

Harry decidió tomarse el día libre para quedarse con Hermione, se pasó todo el día leyéndola la Historia de Hogwarts con voz cadenciosa pero llena de matices. – En ese año, 1924 el Director era Phineas Nigellus Black…

- Sra Pomfrey- Dijo apenas entró Severus a la enfermería,- ¿Se encuentra aquí la Direc..- Un terrible mareo le atacó y se encontró de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose con las manos para no caer e intentando recobrar el aliento al mismo tiempo que Harry saltaba de su silla y se caía al suelo tras tropezarse con la misma por el desgarrador grito que Hermione profirió al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se arqueaba convulsivamente.

- Severus!- Gritó Pomfrey al mismo tiempo que Harry gritaba

– Hermione!

…

..

.

**N/A: **Bueno, lo dejamos aquí, lo sé, soy mala! xD ya sabéis si queréis continuación pronto vuestros comentarios son la mejor forma! =) Esto ya va teniendo forma, acepto teorías del carácter de la maldición... muajajjajaj xD


	3. Chapter 2: Bienvenida al mundo

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de J.K Rowling, yo únicamente los uso sin ánimos de lucro y por el más puro entretenimiento =)

**N/A: **Hooola a tods! Bueno no voy a decir nada acerca de vuestras teorías aunque algunas se acercan (ale, ya he dicho algo…).

A ver, os comento alguna cosilla antes de comenzar a leer teniendo en cuenta que la Gran Batalla ocurrió en 2/3 de Mayo y que Hermione lleva en coma unos 6 meses largos significa que ya estamos en mediados de Noviembre por lo que estamos a la mitad del año lectivo y ya casi empezando las vacaciones de Navidad.

Quería agradecer también a todos y todas que me dejéis comentarios porque aunque puedo ver que se lee muchas veces es bueno saber que se lee y de alguna forma recibir el feedback. Igualmente muchas gracias por leer a los o las lectores/as anónimás que no dejan review.. (sin resquemor.. cof cof) jajajaj De verdad =). Bueno, dejo de divagar: a lo nuestro!

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenida al mundo**

Poppy evaluó la situación y rápidamente se estaba acercando a Severus cuando este levantó una mano haciéndola parar.

- Atiende a la señorita Granger Poppy, estoy bien- Con esfuerzo se fue levantando apoyándose en la pared y agradeciendo que Potter estuviese demasiado preocupado por Hermione como para estar mirándole. Se quedó jadeando por el esfuerzo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el duro muro de piedra. ¿Qué había pasado? Se había tomado 3 pociones reconstituyentes…

En cuanto Poppy se acercó a la cama Harry comenzó rápidamente a explicar todo lo que había visto mientras no soltaba la mano de Hermione que nuevamente había caído en el sopor habitual.

- Harry… sé que esto es difícil y que parece que aún no lo has aceptado pero mira- La señora Pomfrey lanzó un hechizo dispuesta a que Harry viese los mismos resultados que ella esta madrugada –Madre mía!- exclamó por segunda vez ese día, las defensas de Hermione parecían haber dado un subidón pero al mismo tiempo su esencia mágica había disminuido, preparándose para un adiós.

- Las defensas han mejorado, ¿Verdad? Eso tiene que ser bueno, es que está luchando!- Dijo Harry que después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera ver un parpadeo era todo un acontecimiento.

-Si hijo, Hermione sigue luchando, pero su magia no. Lo que sea que le haga este hechizo la está consumiendo… - se giró para ayudar a Severus y notó que había desaparecido, sin siquiera hacer un solo ruido.

Lo de Severus era otro tema, ella sabía perfectamente que se medicaba y a veces abusaba del poder que le daba ser pocionista pero también ella era enfermera y más que menos a lo lejos le controlaba y por eso mismo se daba cuenta que no estaba bien, hace meses que no lo estaba, ese mareo solo confirmaba lo que ella ya sospechaba, a Severus Snape le sucedía algo.

*.*

Harry se sentía desolado, después de tantos meses Hermione daba una respuesta, y se moría lentamente. Cuando Poppy le dijo esta mañana que Hermione se deterioraba escuchó sin oírla. No lo comprendió realmente, pero después de este episodio estaba aterrorizado, conocía todos los hechizos que pueden provocar el coma en un mago, los había investigado pero ninguno con las características que Hermione presentaba…

- Herm, preciosa, no te rindas ¿me escuchas?- Sollozaba en un ruego casi desesperado mientras le cogía la mano- Lo probaremos todo nuevamente y encontraremos una solución ya verás que sí, ya lo verás… - Hacia tiempo que Harry aprendió a llorar en silencio y sus lágrimas mojaban la mano de Hermione pero eso, no cambió nada. Ella seguía sin despertar. Todos a quién había querido se habían ido, Voldemort se los había arrebatado y Hermione era para él como una hermana, una que estaba a punto de perder.

Después de un rato en el que logró calmarse levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Poppy que frente a la situación no había querido incomodar al joven y a su dolor y se había mantenido a la distancia.

- Señora Pomfrey, necesito que haga algo por mí, ¿podríamos probar todo nuevamente? No me perdonaría saber que Hermione al final no obtuvo toda mi ayuda, no podría vivir con ello.

- Claro que si Harry- respondió y a continuación durante 4 horas estuvieron probando desde el primer hechizo que se usó _Enervate _ hasta el último, una transfusión de magia de Harry que le dejó exhausto y sin resultados. Hermione no despertaba.

*.*

Severus bajó a su mazmorra y se tendió en el sofá sin preocuparse de nada más que de descansar un segundo y cerrar los ojos. No lo comprendía… no era solo el bajón después de la guerra pero tampoco algo que se pudiese solucionar con pociones, cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y dejó que su mente vagara sin ninguna dirección. Pensó en decirle a los elfos domésticos que lo que sea que habían puesto en su habitación era realmente agradable, un aroma como a chocolate y fresas que sutilmente danzaba. Realmente agradable.

No supo cuántas horas durmió pero cuando despertó ya era sábado y lo agradeció, no tenía nada claro que pudiese dar clases lo pensó un momento y pidió el desayuno en sus habitaciones, casi nunca lo hacía pero hoy se podría dar el capricho. _ Además no tienes fuerzas para ir al Gran Salón. _

Mientras leía tranquilamente un tratado de Pociones sonó en la chimenea un fogonazo, Poppy quería hablar con él. Con un movimiento de varita la abrió.

- Dime - Dijo más brusco de lo que pretendía.

- Buenos días para ti también Severus, tenemos un problema al parecer a llegado a Hogwarts la cepa de Rusia del constipado normal y tengo a 5 ya en la enfermería, necesito que por favor elabores la poción que hiciste hace 5 años. La Pimentónica ya no da resultados, es más fuerte de lo que pensamos y antes de que me lo digas, si, sé que es sábado y hoy no trabajas… ¿Por favor?

Severus la miró con cara de pocos amigos para después añadir escuetamente.

- La tendrás para antes de la cena.

Se fue al laboratorio queriendo ignorar los constantes mareos que casi hacían que fallase la poción. Maldita cosa que le sucedía!. _Dile a Poppy que no puedes hacerla. _Susurró su conocido compañero, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me pregunte que me pasa? No, la terminaré lo más rápido que pueda y me iré a descansar. _No estás en condiciones de viajar ahora a Manor, lo sabes… _Tú qué sabrás como estoy, haré lo que me dé la gana. _De eso no cabe duda Severus pero te estás sobreexigiendo y lo sabes, luego no digas que no te lo dije. _

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y en la habitación cada vez hacía más calor… Severus se quitó la túnica pero no ayudó para nada, aún se sentía sofocado, como si el aire le faltase. Se sentó en uno de los sillones al fondo de la habitación. Era solo calor, enseguida se me pasará, se reafirmó a sí mismo.

*.*

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Poppy se veía completamente desbordada, ya eran 10 los alumnos que tenía con gripe y casi se estaba quedando sin camas, había dejado dos vacías a cada lado de Hermione para evitar tentar la curiosidad de los niños pero salvo esas todas las demás estaban llenas de alumnos que no paraban de vomitar, estornudar y hablar en Ruso de forma que nadie podía comprender qué era lo que les sucedía.

Harry se había ofrecido a ayudar pero Poppy le desestimó sabiendo que él estaría mejor con Hermione compartiendo estos últimos minutos y la avisaría de cualquier problema que hubiese.

¿Qué estaría tomando tanto tiempo de Severus?, ya casi eran las 10 de la noche…

Casi como si estuviese invocándolo Severus abrió lentamente la puerta…

- Uh, Poppy, aquí está la poción- Mientras decía esto y se apoyaba contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar sucedieron varias cosas simultáneamente.

Hermione volvió a gritar descarnadamente.

Severus cayó al suelo.

Poppy corrió a ayudarlo

Harry intentaba sujetar a Hermione mientras la curvatura de su espada alcanzaba dimensiones nada sanas.

- Joder!, maldita cría sabelotodo ¿por qué siempre está gritando!- Gritó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos antes que la oscuridad se cerniese sobre él y se desmayase en el suelo de la enfermería

- Severus!- Poppy lanzó encima suyo unos cuantos hechizos diagnóstico para saber si podía moverle mediante magia y luego con el hechizo vuela pluma le trasladó a la camilla a la derecha de Hermione mientras no su cuerpo no dejaba de tener espasmos.

Tan pronto como todo había empezado se terminó, Hermione volvió a dormir y Severus dejó de tener espasmos.

- Por Merlín!- Poppy rápidamente volvió a hacer los hechizos diagnósticos sobre ambos. No comprendía nada, Hermione volvía a tener las defensas altas y su magia se comenzaba a estabilizar y Severus además de estar cansado y con sobredosis de varias pociones, ya hablaría con él, parecía estar teniendo un profundo sueño reparador. Nada más.

- Señora Pomfrey, ¿Qué sucede? No lo entiendo… - La voz de Harry rayaba el histerismo.

- Yo tampoco señor Potter pero por primera vez desde que está Hermione aquí puedo asegurarle que se encuentra en un estado "estable"… En seguida vuelvo, voy a administrar la poción a los demás alumnos y a calmarlos. Por favor, avíseme de cualquier novedad.

Buscó la poción en los bolsillos de Severus y la dividió para darles una dosis a los alumnos, sabía que algo se la escapaba pero aún no lo podía atrapar. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era!?

*.*

No comprendía nada, debía estar ya muerta. Si no ésta calidez y ésta sensación no tendrían ningún sentido después de haberse despedido de esta vida, de haberle dicho adiós a Harry. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía abrazada y protegida? Los demonios estaban en una esquina mientras siseaban y hacían chasquidos y gruñidos aterradores pero no se movían de ahí ni la torturaban con las visiones, ¿Qué sucedía? Tenía que ser la luz que la rodeaba, y ese aroma también… ¿otra vez? Era más que bienvenido, si así iba a pasar la eternidad…

No sabía cómo ni porqué pero era consciente del paso del tiempo, algo le decía que era por la noche, ¿qué se hacía durante la noche? Ya no lo recordaba. _Dormir… _Ah, si eso… mejor no, ya sabía que dormirse significaba bajar la guardia y todo era mucho peor. Sintió la presencia acercándose a ella con mayor intensidad envolviéndola en una burbuja que parecía decir, _descansa, yo velaré tu sueño. _Hermione consideró que esta fuese otra táctica de las sombras una para definitivamente volverla loca y acabar con ella pero realmente estaba muy cansada y si así podía cerrar los ojos caería en su juego, ya no importaba.

*.*

Una vez que los alumnos se hubiesen calmado de la escena que presenciaron aquellos que no deliraban en fiebre y estuviesen descansando en la tranquilidad de una buena poción Pomfrey se desplomó en el sillón de vigilancia unos segundos para recuperar el resuello, este año las vacaciones de Navidad entraban con fuerza…

- Madame Pomfrey!- El grito de Harry la sacó de sus cavilaciones para rápidamente acercarse.- Observe!, parece que sus labios se mueven! Está murmurando!

Observó atentamente a Hermione y se dio cuenta que efectivamente parecía que sus labios temblaban formando palabras ininteligibles.

- _Illa Sonorus Vox- _y de pronto comenzaron a escuchar entre susurros entrecortados.

- No dej…. No… no… no me… no me dejes no me dejes no me dejes no me dejes…. – susurraba como una letanía.

- Por Merlín!- Dijo Harry horrorizado mientras cogía su mano y le decía- No te dejaré Hermione no te dejaré!, Poppy ¿qué está sucediendo?, y ¿Qué le pasa al profesor Snape?

- _Nox. _No lo sé Harry, lo siento pero no lo sé- Le dijo Poppy mientras fruncía el sueño- Algo está cambiando y la está impulsando hacia fuera pero no sé qué puede ser… hasta ahora nada había funcionado… y sobre Severus… lleva varios meses sin estar en forma pero nada como lo que acaba de suceder… creo que lo mejor será que descansemos todos y mañana podremos pensar con mayor claridad… no podemos hacer nada más. Harry, tu también tienes que dormir… llevas más de 24 horas sin dormir.

- No, me quedaré con ella.-

- No digo que te vallas, solo que descanses en la camilla a su lado, no la servirás de nada si estás agotado… - Dijo pesarosamente mientras prometía aplicarse el cuento a ella misma- Mira yo estaré en mi despacho, cualquier cambio lo escucharemos y podremos ayudar. Dejaré la esfera de vigilancia.

- Yo…- se preparó para denegar la sugerencia pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente acalambrado de estar en la misma posición y que después de que su adrenalina bajase otra vez estaba exhausto- está bien, me tumbaré aquí.

- Bien, cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde estoy- Poppy comenzó a poner los hechizos de alerta alrededor de Severus y Hermione y programo la esfera para que les vigilara a ambos. Después de comprobarlo todo dos veces y se dirigió a su despacho hizo un hechizo burbuja a su alrededor y conjuró su pipa para encenderla y darle una lenta bocanada. Ironías de la vida, era enfermera y tenía un vicio que no había podido erradicar y de vez en cuando disfrutaba de él. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a hacer una recapitulación de todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días:

El ingreso de Hermione… _"Si necesitas algo pídemelo", _el grito, Severus débil, la primera víctima de la cepa Rusa, Hermione despidiéndose, porque ella sabía muy bien que se estaba muriendo… aspiró otra bocanada de tabaco de jazmín, los síntomas de los alumnos, Ruso por todos sitios "_Это больно, больно",_ llantos de los más pequeños y los vómitos, Dios realmente era una cepa violenta… gracias a Merlín que Severus había elaborado la poción nuevamente, Qué carácter! No hacía falta ponerse así, pero aun gruñendo la hizo, realmente era un enigma, siempre tan cerrado, tan a la defensiva y aún a su propia forma siempre tan noble. Otra calada se deslizó por sus labios sinuosamente. Severus trayendo la poción, El grito nuevamente, _"Maldita cría sabelotodo" _Severus maldiciendo a Hermione, de verdad tendría que hacer algo con su lenguaje… de pronto se quedó en blanco y con el humo dentro sin poder dejar de toser! Merlín, casi se atraganta!, y de pronto todo vino nuevamente a su mente como si se lo repitiese sólo para ella: Se moría, entra Severus, el subidón, se va, vuelve a bajar, los gritos, todo! Todo estaba relacionado con Severus!...

Poppy tiró la pipa cuando la esfera de vigilancia sonó alertándola de algún cambio. Salió corriendo con la adrenalina moviéndose furiosamente por sus venas.

Hermione estaba gimiendo suavemente mientras tenía la cara contraída como si sufriera de alguna dolencia mientras su mano izquierda temblaba levemente como si quisiera acercarse a algo o alguien. Severus también estaba pasando por algo parecido pero lo único que lo delataba era el ceño profundamente fruncido. Poppy agradeció que Potter no estuviese despierto para no tener que dar explicaciones, no se lo pensó dos veces desapareció las bambalinas de la derecha y con un movimiento de varita acercó la camilla de Severus con la de Hermione hasta unirlas y puso la bambalina nuevamente tapándoles del mundo.

Inmediatamente cuando les juntó los angustiantes gemidos de Hermione se fueron silenciando mientras estaba siendo envuelta por una suave neblina negra que emanaba de Severus. Poppy se hubiese asustado si no hubiese sabido que la magia de Severus era una de las pocas que se visualizaba con un color negro. Realmente poderosa.

Se quedó observándoles mientras ambos se iban calmando y la magia de Severus se quedaba alrededor de Hermione. Alzo su varita para volver a programar la esfera de vigilancia pero apenas había levantado la mano un muro negro se interpuso. Sin hacerla daño pero claramente en advertencia.

- Bien, será como tú quieras Severus… de verdad… qué paranoico- Dijo Poppy mientras se reía entre dientes, no la iba a dejar hacer nada, ciertamente muy Severus. Cerró las bambalinas a su alrededor manualmente y volvió a su despacho con la profunda sensación de que por fin las cosas se estaban encaminando. Mañana sería un largo día con todas las altas de los alumnos las explicaciones pertinentes a Harry y a Minerva y todo lo que les esperaba con Severus y Hermione.

…

..

.

**N/A: **Bueno… aquí lo dejamos hasta la próxima vez =) qué os va pareciendo? Este cap ha sido más largo ehh? jeje Review pleasee!


	4. Chapter 3: Abre los ojos

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de J.K Rowling, yo únicamente los uso sin ánimos de lucro y por el más puro entretenimiento =)

**N/A: **Gracias por todos esos reviews son de lejos lo que más me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Intento responderos a todos los review pero los que no lo hacéis logueados si no me dejáis una dirección no puedo aunque os agradezco de igual forma el review Gracias, gracias!

Una pregunta, os gusta el formato de separar las líneas de pensamiento o preferirías que no lo separase e iros dando cuenta por la redacción? A medida que voy escribiendo estoy teniendo más y más dudas, comentadme vuestra opinión =) Gracias!

Me disculpo si uso palabras, motes, palabrotas o slangs propios de mi zona, es lo que tiene ser Española =S si algo no lo entendéis por review encantada os lo explico.

Una cosa, debéis saber que mi mayor temor es irme mazo de los personaje así que si alguna vez estáis leyendo y decís… esto es raro… decídmelo y dos cosas: A, le doy otra vuelta para corregirlo. B, explico un poco más de esa reacción para que se entienda porque yo veo justificado ese comentario/acto whatever.

Ala ya me he quedado agustito! Jajajajaj Enjoy!

**Capítulo 3: Abre los ojos**

Cuando Harry despertó sintió que algo había cambiado a su alrededor aunque con certeza no pudiese saber que era. Bostezó y se restregó los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba sus gafas, tenía que ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa porque aún con todos los hechizos de limpieza se sentía sucio. Se dio unos segundos para despertar. Al incorporarse lo primero que vio fue que el cubículo de Hermione parecía más grande y cuando iba a abrir las cortinas para ver que sucedía se dio cuenta que no podía.

Debido a todos los años de entrenamiento y a su potencial mágico sabía sentir la presencia de otro mago o bruja y sabía que aquel que estaba con Hermione no era débil y peor aún, no se distinguían claramente sus intenciones.

- _Alhomora- _Intentó volver abrir las cortinas pero nada. Estaba a punto de convocar un hechizo más fuerte cuando un susurro que claramente pretendía ser un grito le paró.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretende Señor Potter? – La voz de Poppy era inflexible

- ¡No puedo abrir las cortinas!- Dijo Harry como si sus acciones no fuesen lo suficientemente claras.

Poppy le miró exasperada. – Venga conmigo,- Se alejaron un par de metros del cubículo y Poppy procedió a explicarle lo que había descubierto ayer mientras los _"Imposible", "No puede ser", "Seguro que él la hechizó", "Maldito bastardo seguro lo sabía, podría haber hecho algo antes" _ y por último _"¿Por qué yo no fui capaz de ayudarla?" _ fueron sucediéndose. – Señor Potter estoy segura que quiere lo mejor para Hermione así que pido que medite sobre lo que le he dicho y encontrará las mismas conclusiones y le ruego que les deje descansar el máximo de tiempo posible y con suerte alguno de los dos se despertará y podremos arrojar más luz sobre este asunto.

- Eh, si… si…. – Harry parecía estar en otro mundo- tiene razón, lo siento me deje llevar y saqué conclusiones… precipitadas, creo… creo que me iré a casa a refrescarme cambiarme y volveré. – se veía completamente pasmado, un oso bailando con tutú delante suyo ya no hubiese podido sorprenderlo. Necesitaba pensar.

- Bien,- Dijo Poppy escuetamente aún molesta por su anterior comportamiento aunque sintiendo simpatía por este joven que había pasado por tanto y que la vida no había tratado nada bien.

Después de arrojar polvos Floo y mientras murmuraba "Grimmauld Place" se metió en la chimenea sin percatarse que en un mundo dentro de unas bambalinas alguien abandonaba su sueño reparador.

*.*

Poppy sintió que ese flanco estaba cubierto, por Merlín que se suponía que el día estaba apenas empezando de hecho, acababa de bajar hace relativamente poco de hablar con Minerva y volvió a recordar toda la conversación que tuvieron y como escuchó su asombro al contarle toda la situación entre las dos comenzar a especular qué tipo de maldición podía hacer que dos personas se necesitaran para sobrevivir. Aún no estaba nada claro como procedía el hechizo pero la opción que más la llamaba a ella era un Vínculo aunque Minerva lo desestimaba completamente y se inclinaba más por un hechizo de magia negra. No podía ser magia negra… Severus no la habría envuelto si no que la habría repelido… no estaba segura que fuese un vínculo puesto que si lo fuese… ambos deberían de estar muertos, es sabido en todo el mundo mágico que los compañeros de un vínculo que permanecen separados no tienen una probabilidad de vida de más de 5 meses… a menos que…

Clap, Clap, Clap

– Muy bien ambas,- Dijo Albus desde su retrato mientras aplaudía, y rompía sus cavilaciones y concentración - Veo claramente tu línea de pensamiento Poppy, y he de decir que me alegro que te dieses cuenta esta madrugada antes de que sucediese lo peor aunque…. Bueno, aún no está del todo seguro que termine de la mejor manera, ayer estuve hablando con Firenze y me dijo que el cielo ya había tomado una decisión pero que sólo de nosotros dependía, y luego puedes creer que me dijo que los Gemelos Weasley estaban desarrollando unos nuevos caramelos de limón? Ahora que me he muerto…..! Qué desgracia, debéis prometerme que los probaréis, seguro que son toda una hazaña…

- Albus, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Le inquirió Minerva- ¿Qué más dijo Firenze?

- Oh, dijo que el sabor duraba más de 3 horas en tu boca, realmente impresionante- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban conocedores y él se iba cambiado de retrato hasta desaparecer.

- Por Morgana Poppy que desde hace varios días está muy raro! – ante la mirada divertida de Poppy, añadió- Más raro! Es peor su retrato que lo que era él…- Su voz llena de exasperación pero a la vez llena de cariño y tristeza por su abandono. Poppy con un suspiro volvió a la actualidad donde tenía otros problema con los que lidiar.

*.*

Lo primero que notó Severus es que estaba extrañamente cómodo, lo siguiente que vino a su mente es que lo último que recordaba es estar cayéndose mientras la maldita sabelotodo estaba gritando como una Banshee. Espera, hacía demasiado calor… cuando se dio cuenta de que cerca suyo había otro cuerpo fue cuando decidió que algo iba terriblemente mal y cuando al abrir los ojos vio que era la "maldita sabelotodo" se sentó de sopetón, rápidamente hizo una evaluación de los daños y no encontró ninguno, de hecho estaba mucho mejor que los últimos 6 meses. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Otro plan para humillarle? Ya tenía suficiente y no iba a quedarse a observar. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente sin escuchar o sin querer escuchar el doloroso gemido que aquella fuente de olor a caramelo y fresas emitió.

Cuando sintió que podía caminar con resolución abrió las bambalinas y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin siquiera pensar en avisar a Poppy que se iba, no estaba como para aguantar estupideces.

- Severus! Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo- Severus se paró un momento miró escalofriantemente a Poppy.

- Madame Pomfrey creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que ya estoy bien así que no hable en ese tono conmigo y no me mandonee. Ya no soy su alumno- Su tono había bajado ocho escalas, remarcando especialmente el "Madame Pomfrey" para poner distancia ¿Qué se creía?

- Ni Madame Pomfrey ni nada!, tienes que volver ahora mismo, la vida de la señorita Granger está en juego!

Severus paró un momento antes de soltar una carcajada fría y distante.

- Eso es imposible, muchas gracias por este rato tan… agradable pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar desvaríos de una persona que parece que ha descansado… poco- Sin dar tiempo a decir nada más Severus se giró con su característico revoloteo de capa y se dirigió a la salida sin escuchar ni los llamados de Poppy ni su exclamación ahogada mientras se acercaba a la cama de Granger.

Este colegio estaba lleno de incompetentes, que él estaba ayudando Sabe-lo-todo-soy-mejor-que-tu? Pfff, había oído mejores y de hecho eso no podía ser puesto que él se encontraba mejor que nunca y si estuviese relacionado con la maldición de la cría tendría que estar retorciéndose o vegetando como ella, _pero sí que te estabas sintiendo mal y te recuerdo que ella lleva varios días sin vegetar o ya no recuerdas sus gritos y el sonido de esta mañana? _Cállate, Nada de eso está relacionado conmigo, _Claro que no, y tampoco estaba tu mano en su cintura esta mañana _dijo su compañero con su voz rezumando con ironía señalando un hecho que Severus había empujado al fondo de su cabeza.

*.*

Cuando Harry volvió a la enfermería se había preparado para escuchar explicaciones asimilar que la presencia del grasiento ayudaba a Mione, estaba preparado para todo menos para lo que estaba viendo, Poppy conjuraba frenéticamente uno y otro y otro hechizo sobre Hermione mientras ella no dejaba de contorsionarse y sollozar.

- No…!- Su grito sonó ahogado, ¿Qué está pasando? Estaba bien! Estaba mejorando!

- Harry ve corriendo a por el Profesor Snape!- Gritó Pomfrey sin darle tiempo a acercarse

- ¿Ese desgraciado? ¿Se ha ido? Maldito bastardo!

- Harry!, concéntrate! ve corriendo a por Severus! No tenemos tiempo, no sé si aguantará mucho más, es demasiado violento!- La cara de Pomfrey por primera vez en estos días reflejaba toda la ansiedad y la desesperación que sentía y un horror mudo que intentaba tapar.

Harry salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras cagándose los profesores de Hogwarts en General, en el de pociones en particular y en Dumbledore por no permitir la aparición en Hogwarts. Le estaba dando flato de tanto correr y ya había atravesado dos fantasmas para no tener que desviarse ni un momento pero no pensaba parar, no podía, si tenía que rogarle al bastardo grasiento lo haría pero no se rendiría al último minuto.

Bajó corriendo a las mazmorras y entró en el aula de Pociones desaforadamente mientras la puerta le golpeaba al volver por la inercia de la fuerza al abrirla.

Miró dentro frenéticamente para no encontrarle. Por supuesto que no estaba allí! No vivía en esa aula y estábamos de vacaciones ya! Mierda, como podía ser tan estúpido. Al fondo había una puerta que suponía que daba al despacho, fue hacia allí e intentó abrirla pero no pudo, desesperado como estaba no pensó en tocar

- _Bombarda!- _la puerta salió volando en miles de pedazos y sin siquiera esperar a que se disolviese un poco la nube de astillas, polvo y escombros se metió dentro.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo jodido imbécil?- Le llegó la voz enfurecida de Severus-  
¿Es que acaso la masa blandengue que tienes de cerebro ha terminado por desaparecer?

- Cállate!, no me importa una mierda lo que creas de mí, Hermione se muere por tu culpa cabrón porque no eres capaz de quedarte a su lado hasta que mejore ¿Qué te ha hecho para que te fueses? Siempre ha estado de tu lado, siempre! No tienes corazón!?

- Cuidado señor Potter, no le recomiendo que siga por el camino por el que va- La amenaza iba más implícita imposible.

- No jodido murciélago, cuidado tú, si sabes que ahora mismo necesita tu magia ¿por qué la dejas morir?

- ¡Ella no necesita mi magia!- gritó Severus frustrado y enfurecido por el ataque tan gratuito, el destrozo y las acusaciones infundadas.

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que Severus había preparado las maletas, de hecho parecía que en el momento en el que Harry había entrado él estaba a punto de entrar a la red Floo. Sintió la ira creciendo dentro de sí y sin poder contenerse y ya porque no decirlo, sin pensar, se lanzó contra él intentando asestarle un puñetazo, lo que tampoco pensó fue que los años de experiencia de Severus habían hecho de él un buen combatiente por lo que pronto se encontró con el brazo torcido hacia atrás y sin poder moverse.

- Aggg! Suéltame, te quiero matar!- Gritó completamente obcecado Harry.

- Señor Potter, no le tomaré en cuenta la amenaza porque esta situación es ya bastante increíble en sí, tiene 3 segundos para serenarse y explicarme por qué entró a mi despacho destruyendo y haciendo acusaciones infundadas, espero que algo de lo que diga tenga coherencia porque si no pensaré que realmente el hecho de que matase al señor Tenebroso fue un golpe de suerte y es usted un inepto. – La voz de Severus era baja y fría. Sus palabras se deslizaban susurrantes por sus labios.

- Vale!, suélteme!,- Harry se lo sacudió de encima, o más bien Severus le soltó.- Joder!- Tenía el miedo atravesado en la garganta ¿Podría ser que Snape de verdad no supiese qué estaba sucediendo? -El coma parece ser un hechizo de magia oscura que tiene a Hermione al borde de la muerte y cuando ella se había rendido al parecer algo en tu magia la hizo recuperarse, volver a luchar, ayer Poppy unió sus camillas y ambos comenzasteis a mejorar de forma incontrolada pero cuando te has ido has logrado que todo se destroce, a ti parece que no te afecta de la misma forma que a Hermione pero estás vinculado y ella ahora mismo se está muriendo, por que por alguna razón inexplicable y una broma enferma de la vida, te necesita!- Harry acabó casi gritando de forma sofocada hacia Severus Snape que tenía una mirada indescifrable en su rostro. _Oh Merlín, ¿qué iba a hacer si no accedía a ir con él?..._

- Bien, que nunca se diga que no me gustan las tragedias Griegas, vamos a la enfermería a terminar de ver si es usted un imbécil y luego podré irme a mi casa con la conciencia tranquila de que usted es realmente El- Niño- Que – Vivió- Para- Ser- Estúpido.- Con eso salió caminando a paso pronto hacia la enfermería y a los dos segundos sintió al idiota de Potter seguirle.

_Por qué has esperado tanto, sabes tan bien como yo que algo iba mal… ¿Y si no llegas a tiempo Severus? _ A pesar de lo que dijese su compañero Severus no corrió, si no que mantuvo un paso con largas zancadas que si hizo que Harry corriese detrás de él.

*.*

Se había acabado, no iba a aguantarlo más. No quería, no podía sabía que la magia que la podía ayudar había renegado de ella y sola no lo iba a conseguir. No iba a seguir luchando por unos cuantos días más sin ninguna esperanza.

Nunca había pensado en este momento ni en lo que diría si alguien la estuviese escuchando pero las palabras vinieron a ella. Adiós Harry, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no te reprocho nada, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí de todo corazón, has sido el mejor amigo que he podido tener, mi hermano de alma. Te veré dentro de muchos años, con suerte.

Y se dejó caer y caer y caer sin importarla el mundo, para ella se había acabado.

*.*

- No!- Gritó Poppy desesperada- no, no, no! No puedes hacerle esto! ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué va a hacer? Ha ido a buscar a ese imbécil y enseguida volverán, no dejes de luchar maldición!- Nunca había usado tal lenguaje pero así mismo nunca se había sentido tan desesperada.

Se concentró en lanzar múltiples hechizos para hacer que su corazón siguiese latiendo, para que su respiración continuase pero podía ver que no estaban haciendo efecto y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Harry que corría a la camilla y la comenzaba a sacudir desenfrenadamente, mientras la gritaba, así que esto era.

Severus no había venido.

- Harry, detente, para, para, no hay nada más que hacer, la hemos perdido… lo siento- Dijo Poppy derrotada mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin poder creérselo…

Así terminaba todo…

Se había acabado...

Adiós Hermione…

…

*.*

- Aparta inútil- Bruscamente apartó a Harry cogiéndole por el hombro y lanzándole hacia atrás.

Nunca admitiría el frio que sintió en su corazón al ver la expresión de Poppy, después de una rápida evaluación se dio cuenta que ella había estado intentando con magia y Potter que no estaba haciendo nada salvo zarandearla, tremendo idiota. Habían más formas, aunque él no fuese un defensor a veces las técnicas manuales eran más afectivas. No podía creer que ni Pomfrey ni cara-rajada lo hubiesen intentado, incompetentes.

Se inclinó sobre Hermione apretó su nariz abrió su boca, secretamente horrorizado por lo fría que estaba su cara y sobre el hecho de que estaba muerta porque él la abandonó aun cuando su cuerpo le decía que algo no estaba bien. Posó su boca sobre la de ella para después expirar dos veces aire dentro dirigiéndolo hacia sus pulmones. Se separó y puso ambas manos en el pecho inflado para posteriormente presionar hacia abajo con precisión repetidamente contando hasta treinta repeticiones. Sin darse cuenta que su magia se había arremolinado alrededor de ambos envolviéndolos como un capullo escondiéndolos del mundo volvió a insuflar aire sólo que ahora juraría que esos suaves labios debajo de los suyos se habían movido. Se volvió a incorporar sintiéndose levemente intoxicado y volvió a presionar el suave pecho para luego repetir la operación, esta vez seguro que los suaves labios habían respondido a los suyos e inmediatamente alejarse bruscamente cuando Hermione comenzó a toser descontroladamente a la vez que debido a la falta de tacto se encogía sobre si misma por lo que la dificultaba volver a respirar con normalidad. Con los violentos movimientos se estaba a punto de caer de la cama. La intentó sujetar pero no era suficiente, se subió a la cama para intentar placarla ya que usar la magia ahora mismo podía tener un efecto perjudicial.

Siguiendo el protocolo la sujetó con inusual suavidad y comenzó a frotar su espalda mientras Hermione tosía y se convulsionaba sin poder evitarlo hasta que poco se fue relajando en sus brazos y se apoyó en su pecho profundamente agotada sin ser apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Severus se puso rígido y observó cómo sus pestañas temblaban en el esfuerzo de abrirse. No sabía que era todo eso que estaba sintiendo pero se sintió empujado dentro de ello.

- Vamos, tú puedes… abra sus ojos señorita Granger está provocando bastante revuelo por aquí ¿sabía?- No había podido evitar comenzar hablándola de tú ni había podido terminar más formalmente, abrumado por todo eso que se encontraba sintiendo sin quererlo ni comerlo ¿_comerlo?_ Le dijo la voz socarronamente_ Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas a todo y sabes que no estás siendo sincero._

Por Circe, casi era responsable de una muerte más…

*.*

Hermione se sentía por fin fuera de ese agujero de horror pero estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado cómoda ahora mismo como para intentar con más ganas volver a la realidad. Se volvió a dejar llevar por la bruma, repitiendo como un cántico la entonación de esa presencia que le había hablado, dejándose llevar por su voz llena de matices sin realmente prestar atención a lo que decía.

Después de varios minutos comenzó a sentir la presencia de forma más contundente, era enorme, oscura, amenazadora y la pinchaba constantemente para provocarla.

_No, no, no _dijo mientras se encogía sobre sí misma, _no más por favor…_

La presencia paró, casi parecía extrañada y luego se dividió para que una pequeña parte se acercara a Hermione, susurrándola, seduciéndola para que se uniese a él, engatusándola de la mejor forma que sabía hasta que ella se incorporó y empezó a caminar temerosa hacia él

_No me hagas daño por favor _parecía que decía mientras la otra presencia se cernía sobre ella posesivamente.

_Nunca _pareció que decía y con eso la magia de Hermione, su núcleo más profundo se entregó sin reservas a la más poderosa. Era tanto que casi la ahogaba que se manifestaba amenazante sobre ella, pero se dejó ir, se dejó tomar, tocar y saborear hasta que se acostumbró a ella y también notó en la presencia su soledad y el miedo al rechazo.

_¿Siempre?_

Y se unieron.

Hermione abrió los ojos por un momento y conectaron con los negros de Severus, la luz no le molestó ni los sintió agotados o en desuso pero una vez conectados con los orbes negros volvió a cerrarlos y caer dormida, dormida de verdad. No en coma, sin dar tiempo a Severus a decir nada, reaccionar, ni a expresar como se sentía acerca de lo que las magias de los dos acababan de hacer.

*.*

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Harry formuló la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza pero que nadie se atrevía a formular. El cubículo se había cerrado alrededor de ellos, la magia de Severus lo había cerrado abogando por su privacidad por lo que sólo podían elucubrar.

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba allí y ya había sido puesta al corriente. Dos de sus muchachos favoritos… era realmente una pena.

- Bien- Dijo Poppy- Están bien. Lo primero podemos descartar la opción de un hechizo de magia negra. Lo obvio es que Hermione necesita de la magia de Severus aunque no sabemos hasta qué grado para sobrevivir, obviamente es un vínculo.

- Buenas tardes a todos- Albus apareció de la nada en uno de los cuadros de paisajes que se encontraban en la enfermería, sobresaltándoles- Me alegro de ver que todo al final se encaminase, hubo un momento en el que realmente temí…- se quedó callado mientras se mesaba su barba.

- Albus, ¿Tú lo sabías? Y por qué no dijiste nada?- La voz de Minerva profundamente herida ahora ella transmitiendo lo que todos sentían.

- Porque por extraño que pareciese yo le pedí que no lo hiciese- Todos se giraron a mirar al dueño de esa voz para encontrarse con Firenze que tranquilamente se acercaba a ellos. No le habían escuchado entrar. La situación se antojaba cómica y bizarra…

- Estaba escrito en las estrellas, debía pasar de este modo- Explicó tranquilamente.

- Casi se muere- dijo Harry alterado,- podríamos habernos evitado tanto dolor! además no comprendo qué tienes que ver ahora en esto Firenze… Hermione lleva 6 meses en coma no es algo de un día para otro- A Harry le costaba perdonar que todos a su alrededor hubiesen olvidado tan pronto a Hermione. Minerva y Poppy sintieron un resquicio de culpabilidad.

- Tranquilízate joven Elegido, las formas no son siempre las que buscamos pero sí son las mejores, aunque a corto plazo no lo podáis ver. Como bien habéis descubierto estos jóvenes se encuentran enredados en un Vínculo, ahora si me lo permitís creo que al menos a uno de los interesados le gustaría oír lo que voy a decir-

Puso su mano paralela a la bambalina y cerró los ojos un momento. Después de unos segundos se abrió dejado ver a Severus Snape sentado sobre la camilla mientras sujetaba contra su pecho a una dormida Hermione Granger, respirando, y viva.

Todos en la sala ahogaron varios jadeos. Severus abochornado y a la vez mortificado comenzó a levantarse para ponerse en una posición más digna.

- Yo que tú no haría eso joven,- Dijo Firenze con una voz que hablaba de miles de años de experiencia- Está demasiado al límite y cualquier separación os conllevara a los dos, por lo que acabáis de hacer, al precipicio. Habéis completado la primera parte del vínculo, bueno la segunda debería decir. – Severus volvió a su postura inicial recostándose un poco y estableciendo en su rostro una fría cara de indiferencia pero interiormente asombrado de que el centauro supiese lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Bien, parece que estás mucho mejor enterado que nosotros de este circo, ¿Sentirás la aprensión de contárnoslo en algún momento o vas a seguir hablando en enigmas?

- Severus! Muchacho, un poco de respeto- le reprochó Albus desde las alturas. Severus ni se inmutó. Lo que faltaba ya, que tuviese que ser educado.

- No pasa nada, lo comprendo, estás irritado. Bien como bien has expresado ahora mismo sentiré esa… aprehensión- dijo mientras en su voz se teñía una suave diversión, una como la que tenemos los adultos con los niños. – Habéis sido malditos con el ancestral _Vinculum Vitae, _y digo "malditos" únicamente porque obviamente no ha sido voluntario si no que quién os maldijo tenía la intención de que ambos murieseis en el proceso. Cosa que hubiese terminado sucediendo tarde o temprano. La magia de Hermione es la más vulnerable al ser la menos poderosa por lo que se subyuga a la tuya y te necesita pero en el caso de este vínculo en especial aunque así sea, es la tuya la que se postra ante la de ella. Sé que ahora mismo esto es todo bastante confuso y que los centauros tenemos fama de hablar en enigmas así que intentaré ser bastante claro… antes del tercer día del doceavo mes acontecerá la unión, es decir, vuestras almas y magias deben concretarse en una o decaer los dos en el intento. Este Vínculo específicamente se creó en el templo de Apolo con la Pitonisa por lo que además de ser muy antiguo se conoce poco, os irá exigiendo a vosotros mismos que valláis entregándole cosas hasta que él se encuentre satisfecho.

- No entiendo, quieres decir que le van a tener que dar sus bienes?- Preguntó Harry sin darse cuenta que era el único que no lo estaba comprendiendo

- No, lo que quiero decir es que, por ejemplo, ahora el vínculo les ha exigido una promesa, un pacto, y ahora mismo cercanía, no absoluta pero si cercanía y si no lo hacen…

- Moriremos… - completó amargamente Severus.

- Si, así es, o cuando ya se haya completado os castigará a uno de vosotros hasta que logre lo que quiera, usualmente al suplicante.

- ¿Suplicante?- Dijo Severus sin poder controlar lo ahogada que le salió.

- Si, habrá un suplicante y un demandante, un sumiso y un dominante aunque sólo el hechizo será el que decida quién es quién.

- Por Merlín, Morgana y Circe! Es demente, absolutamente demente, es terrible además el 3 de diciembre es en 5 días - Dijo Minerva McGonagall realmente horrorizada.

- Todo se irá dando… todo está escrito. Ahora me tengo que ir pero estaré con vosotros en 5 días para ayudaros a pasar el rito y si necesitáis algo ya sabéis donde encontrarme, preparaos, no será sencillo- Esto último lo dijo mirando a Severus.

- B- bien.- Eso fue lo único que pudo contestar Severus, demasiado que asimilar…. Acababa de salir de dos relaciones de exigencias con Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso, esta última además de sumisión y la fortuna o quién fuese ahora le metía de lleno en otra, en una que no podía decir que no y que no podría librarse nunca, que no le exigiría sólo su servicio si no que todo su ser… Los dioses confabulaban contra él y se divertían haciéndolo. Cerró los ojos sin poder contener la vorágine de sentimientos y pensamientos. Sentía que se ahogaba y toda la adrenalina, la magia, la energía gastada en traer de vuelta a la señorita Granger, el miedo de la situación que acababa de pasar se drenó en su cuerpo y así fue como que sin que sirviera de precedente en ningún caso Severus Snape se desmayó.

- Severus!- Gritó Poppy a punto de lanzar un _Ennervate._

- Poppy, déjale, ninguno de nosotros comprende su sufrimiento y todos sabemos que ha sido bastante y durante muchos años, dale ese respiro antes de que todo comience…- La voz de Minnerva McGonagall había sido muy baja pero firme, como si supiese que este era el principio del fin.

*.*

Harry se quedó al lado de Hermione observándola dormir y por fin tranquilo de que estaba sana, Pero… el vínculo? Que le pediría a Hermione? Por qué Snape? Hacía tiempo que había dejado su odio atrás sabiendo el papel fundamental que había tenido Severus Snape pero algunas costumbres costaban más cambiarse que otras y el desprecio entre ellos seguía latente… por Merlín esta tarde quería matarle y ahora su hermana se tendría que enlazar de por vida con él.

Recordaba el primer año, como después de lo del Troll se hicieron inseparables y cómo él había pensado en ellos tres como una familia por siempre unida. Siempre juntos. Hermione siempre le había apoyado incluso cuando fueron a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes estuvo allí y cuando otra vez Ron se separó del grupo, ella se quedó junto su leal y querida amiga.

Suspiró y conjuró su Patronus para avisar a Ginny que él estaba bien, que Hermione también y que pronto podría volver a casa con ella, también envió el mensaje a la matriarca Weasley que profundamente avergonzada y arrepentida por el comportamiento de su hijo Ron se había quedado rezagada y había disminuido sus visitas aunque siempre se interesaba por su estado.

Que las cartas de Harry y Ginny iban dirigidas al mismo sitio era bien conocido, una vez terminada la guerra se apoyaron el uno en el otro y lo que empezó con un beso acabó con una mudanza para estar juntos aunque después de lo sucedido con Hermione lo cierto es que casi no compartían tiempo juntos últimamente, Ginny por que se encontraba en Londres estudiando para Medimagia y por sus prácticas no se podía ausentar y Harry porque entre el entrenamiento de Aurores y Hermione no tenía tiempo para visitarla… la echaba tanto de menos… era su calma, su complemento.

Siempre había pensado que tanto él como Hermione, que venían aunque de familias muy distintas pero igualmente solitarias, eventualmente quedarían unidos a la gran familia Weasley y tendrían hijos pelirrojos que fuesen al colegio juntos pero el cambio gradual de Ronald le había mostrado que no sería así… solía pensar en Percy Weasley como el elemento discordante de la familia y se había olvidado de las reyertas que por los celos a lo largo de los años se habían ido dando entre ellos, el Cáliz de Fuego, el bosque, las constantes puyas…

Ahora con todo esto, habría si quiera niños? Brrr no quería ni imaginar eso, demasiada información. Todavía recordaba el beso de él y Ginny y el de Ron y Hermione en aquellos tiempos difíciles lo que le llevaba al siguiente pensamiento… ¿qué pasaría cuando Hermione se despertase y tuviesen que explicarle toda la situación en unas horas para empezar la preparación cuando ella pensaba que aún estaba con Ronald felizmente juntos?

- S- sabess… que.. frunciir el ceño t- te hace ver mayor….- la ronca y desusada voz de Hermione le sobresaltó a tal punto que ahogó un grito antes de levantarse e ir corriendo hacia ella y casi echarse encima suyo hasta que recordó.

- _Imperturbatus- _Dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita hacia Severus y luego si se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente.

- Harry.. me ahhhogas!- Dijo desde las profundidades de su pecho.

- Me da igual… Por Merlín estás despierta! No me lo puedo creer, de verdad eres tú?

- Lo sería aún más si me trajeses un vaso de agua- Harry antes de que terminase la frase ya le estaba alcanzando una copa llena de agua fresca que Hermione al principio vacilante y luego vorazmente bebió y él rellenó en tres ocasiones más. Sus ojos acuosos mientras observaba el final de uno de los capítulos más terribles de su vida.

- Circe… cómo he echado de menos el agua… todo en general.- Hizo una pausa mientras se perdía en las profundidades de su pesadilla- Bien, ahora me puedes explicar y decir por qué y a quién has hechizado detrás mío para que no note ni escuche nada ya que aún no puedo mover mi cuello? No me digas que es Ron … - Dijo bromeando.

La cara de Harry palideció pero armándose de valor acercó su silla a la camilla y con la manos de Hermione entre las suyas procedió a contarle todo lo que había transcurrido estos últimos meses aunque prefirió guardarse para él las partes más dolorosas llegando eventualmente al hecho que hacía que tuviese una conexión con Snape y que si no querían morir tendría que enlazarse. Durante la hora que estuvo escuchando Hermione estaba terriblemente seria y atenta y el tenue color que tenía en las mejillas se había esfumado para dar paso a un gris. Hermione en su mente lo empacó todo en una caja y lo guardó con las "cosas a analizar en un futuro.

Era demasiado.

- Hermione no te preocupes encontraremos un contra-hechizo y no tendrás que unirte a él.

La voz de Hermione sonó especialmente cansada –Oh, Harry no te das cuenta todavía, ¿es que no lo sabes? Un vínculo de vida no se puede romper, no tiene contra-hechizo por eso es que están prohibidos desde hace centenares a menos que este claramente probado que ambos consienten… además… mi magia ya se ha unido con la de él.

- No, eso lo haréis dentro de 5 días…- Dijo Harry convencido en su ignorancia.

- No cariño, eso lo acabamos de hacer y es la razón por la que yo esté aquí hablando contigo aunque me haya pasado los restantes seis meses… en… coma.

Nuestras magias se unieron y Severus me ha dado parte de la suya por eso no he dormido 3 días seguidos ni he tardado 2 días en recobrar la voz… estoy segura que lo mismo pasará con mis músculos… - Hermione había tomado la decisión de no contarle aún a nadie que realmente no era un coma, que era una tortura, esperaba poder guardárselo para ella hasta el fin de sus días.

Se quedaron hablado ¾ de hora más mientras a grandes rasgos Harry le contaba todo lo sucedido y la ponía al tanto. Hermione le escuchaba, a veces de forma presente y a veces sus pensamientos divagaban a la fuente de olor a hierbabuena que tenía detrás, tan firme pero a la vez tan suave aunque distante. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

- Harry, hazme un favor, tráeme de la biblioteca todos los libros que puedas encontrar acerca de vínculos… - Dijo con intención de tener un momento a solas aunque también querría echar un vistazo a esos libros después, no nos engañemos.

- Esa es mi chica de siempre, sí, claro que si Hermione, ahora mismo vuelvo.- La volvió a abrazar fuertemente y se dirigió hacia la Biblioteca como si fuese una gran misión a cumplir.

*.*

Había cambiado tanto Harry, tantos golpes que la vida le había dado también a él… estaba orgullosa.

Sabía que tenía que girarse y verlo con sus ojos pero Hermione no sabía si estaba preparada, _Pues tendrás que estarlo tarde o temprano porque dentro de 5 días estarás metida en el vínculo de lleno. _Suspiró, su conciencia como siempre tenía razón pero olvidando el valor Gryffindor no detuvo el hechizo Imperturbatus si no que se giró dentro de ese extraño abrazo sabiendo que no despertaría.

Severus estaba apoyado contra la almohada de forma que su pelo negro enmarcaba su cara y cuando Hermione lo vio no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto recordando las clases de pociones en las que su pelo y rostro estaban increíblemente grasientos aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba grasoso si no que al revés, se encontraba libre de cualquier sustancia limpio y sedoso exhalando un suave aroma a limpio, se dio cuenta que estaba apreciando y admirando ese pelo negro azabache tan liso en contra a su usualmente rizada pelambrera y se preguntó si sería tan suave al tacto como parecía, por supuesto no se atrevió a tocarlo. Sabía que el Profesor Snape no lo apreciaría y no estaba segura ella misma de querer hacerlo… ¿_Cómo vamos a superar este vínculo?. _

Movió sus ojos hacia su rostro y siguió sus rasgos, no era un hombre abiertamente atractivo pero así como se encontraba ahora mismo durmiendo apaciblemente sus rasgos se suavizaban mucho y parecía en calma, la pregunta de cómo sería su sonrisa sincera vino a la mente de Hermione sin que pudiese pararla, por supuesto nunca le había visto sonreír, sus ojos pararon en sus labios perfectamente definidos y ahora mismo un poco entreabiertos mientras respiraba lentamente. Hermione se sonrojó profusamente pero no quiso ahondar más en esos pensamientos. Continuó su escrutinio indiscriminado hacia su cuello pálido como el resto de su cuerpo para posteriormente observar sus brazos que ella ya bien sabía estaban exquisitamente tonificados aunque no lo pareciese, de hecho… había tantas cosas que no sabía… pero, ¿Quería saberlas?...

- Me alegro que esté disfrutando de lo que observa pero ¿sería tan amable de finalizar el hechizo?- La voz silbante, irónica, sedosa y cortante de Severus la hizo respingar alarmantemente antes de casi caerse de la cama debido a las dimensiones de la misma. Severus la sujetó del brazo mientras la acercaba hacia el centro con una mueca de disgusto en la cara. Acababa de despertarse y pillarla observando su pecho mientras su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido estaba claro que lo que observaba le desagradaba y Severus no la podía culpar pero a la vez no quería seguir sintiéndose escrutado tan minuciosamente y humillándose- Bien, me alegro de ver que ya se puede mover- dijo impregnando en su voz todo el desprecio que pudo. Sus defensas alzándose en cuestiones de segundos.

Hermione profundamente azorada observó como el Profesor Snape se levantaba de la cama con una mueca de desprecio que la hizo sentir ínfima y con un movimiento de varita finalizaba él mismo el hechizo que Harry le mandó.

- El hecho que me haya alejado está bien para usted o es aún demasiado pronto?- Sus palabras salieron casi como si estuviese declarando el tiempo y Hermione parpadeó confundida – Señorita Granger, - dijo con voz cortante mientras chasqueaba sus dedos desagradablemente delante de ella.

Hermione paró unos minutos mientras sentía su cuerpo y luego asintió- Si, está bien, tampoco es como si le necesitase constantemente- Dijo herida por todo, su voz, su forma de ser, la situación en la que estaban, el chasquido de los dedos como si fuese una mascota…

- Eso no es lo que pareció hace 3 horas…- la voz de Severus alcanzó un matiz que Hermione no supo interpretar aunque desde luego que no era un halago.

Hermione sintió la furia crecer en su interior, ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle algo así? – Mire lo siento, vale? Tampoco es como si lo pudiese evitar!- dijo su voz aumentando a cada palabra que decía.

Severus la observó un momento con una mueca de desdén para después cerrar los ojos y suspirar brevemente.

- Bien, Señorita Granger, creo que hemos empezado con mal y pie y dada las circunstancias no nos lo podemos permitir- su tono de voz tan árido que parecía que la insultaba en vez de pedir perdón _Ah, pero no lo ha hecho, solo ha constatado un hecho. _De todas formas era más de lo que esperaba así que Hermione decidió enterrar el hacha de guerra momentáneamente.

- Si, tiene usted razón…

- Necesitamos hablar… hay algo que necesita saber- Severus se pasó la mano por el pelo claramente frustrado por ser él el que tuviese que dar la noticia y sin saber cómo empezar, no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Hermione inconscientemente también siguieron el gesto. Se apiadó de él.

- Llevo un rato despierta, Harry me ha puesto al tanto…-

- Bien- Dijo cortante y a la vez aliviado. No, espera cómo que bien? Cuánto tiempo lleva despierta? Exactamente Qué le ha dicho el estúpido de Potter. Obviamente no le preguntaría ninguna, no era idiota- Entonces, ¿sabe lo del vínculo incompleto?

- Si señor, como le dije Harry me ha puesto al tanto- Hermione no entendía muy bien qué quería saber Snape.

- Tiene alguna idea de quién pudo escogernos para vincularnos? Debe de ser un enemigo en común… - De verdad El profesor Snape creía que ella tenía alguna idea?… qué conversación tan rara.

- La verdad es que no se me ocurre ninguno ahora mismo, lo pensaré de todas formas.

- Señorita Granger no quiero mentirla y me imagino que usted… habrá leído algo sobre el tema pero no existe contrahechizo contra un vínculo… tenemos que ponderar si nos queremos vincular o… si no queremos.-Por su cara parecía que iba a agregar algo más pero no lo hizo. Es decir, si queremos morir. Hermione abrió la boca para contestarle pero Snape la paró.- No me responda ahora Granger, piénselo, infórmese y vendré dentro de unas horas. Si me necesita, cualquier cosa, mándeme un Patronus o que me lo envíe Poppy, vendré enseguida.- Sin darla tiempo a contestar, con un revuelo de la capa y bastante maleducado por su parte, se fue de la enfermería.

…

..

.

**N/A: **Bueeeno esto ya va tomando más forma! xD ya he terminado mis exámenes así que podré actualizar con más frecuencia. Espero que os gustase y please dejar un review que motiva! Jajajajja

Bs de colores XXX


	5. Chapter 4: Nuevas situaciones

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de J.K Rowling, yo únicamente los uso sin ánimos de lucro y por el más puro entretenimiento =)

**N/A: **He decidido, como habéis notado xD que quitaré los puntitos de hecho ya está todo reditado y a partir de ahora lo pondré con el nuevo formato así que ahora probablemente tendréis que estar más atentos/as a medida que vais leyendo para saber de qué POV está aunque pondré una mini separación por si no os ubicáis ejeje es que me parecía que quedaba demasiado cortante como lo tenía antes y se me quedaba todo muy junto… ¿Qué si voy a continuar haciendo esto? Pues si… jajajaja hay varias cosas de hecho que quiero cambiar del capítulo uno (algunas ya las he cambiado) y algunas incoherencias que poco a poco de leerlo y leerlo he ido encontrando así que, realmente puede que constantemente lo reedite, intentaré hacerlo al mismo tiempo que subo un capítulo y así no os "avisa" en vano de una actualización, bueno que me enrollo! .

Enjoy!

**Capítulo 4: Nuevas situaciones**

Ahora que estaba despierta parecía que el tiempo corría en vez de ir minuto a minuto. Sabía que había algo que el Profesor Snape quería que supiese pero no sabía el qué, tal vez después de todo sí que tenía que descansar más y sus neuronas recuperarse. Se acostó contra los cojines y estos al hundirse exhalaron el aroma ya tan conocido, calmante. Pensando en esa fragancia cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar.

La opción de no vincularse salvo que el Profesor Snape no quisiera no era una opción, por amor a Merlín significaba la muerte! No había luchado tanto para nada. Pero también era cierto que hasta donde sabía las implicaciones de un vínculo siempre iban más allá de lo descrito como mínimo tendría que estar con Snape durante toda su vida… ugh… todo el tiempo siendo insultada… tendría que serle fiel… no conocería otro hombre y no se enamoraría porque seamos sinceras, la opción de enamorarse del Profesor era más que remota. Morgana, pensar en todo esto le daba vértigo, ella era tan joven! Si apenas tenía 19 años… y el Profesor ¿Cuántos tenía? Y ¿qué pasaba si quería ser madre en algún momento de su vida? A eso también tendría que renunciar puesto que sinceramente no veía ni la posibilidad de hacer "eso" con él ni que él quisiera tener hijos… esto era agotador tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… Y ¿qué pasaba con el vínculo mental? Hasta qué punto sería él capaz de meterse en su mente y escrutar a demanda? Ella sabía que en principio el dominante tenía mayor control de los pensamientos del sumiso y estaba claro quién iba a ser la sumisa, otra cosa que pensar… ¿sumisa ella? ¿Podría ser sumisa o el hechizo constantemente la castigaría? Y además… si lo que había estado viviendo estos últimos meses era de alguna forma el hechizo significa que de alguna forma provenía de él por lo que pudiese que los castigos fuesen iguales, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda desagradablemente.

Inspiró intentando calmar los temblores y nuevamente ahí estaba ese aroma flotando en el aire, calmándola y esa era otra contradicción como podía ser que su presencia la pusiese tensa como el arco de un violín y sin embargo su aroma fuese como un bálsamo? _Porque es su esencia mágica tonta… estás unida a él _si… era verdad.

¿Y los estudios? ¿Qué sucedería? Ella quería terminar su último año… eso de que se lo diesen por hecho no iba con ella… Hermione continuó cavilando hasta que escuchó la alegre voz de Harry.

- Merlín Herm la biblioteca ahora que no estudio aquí me parece aún más grande!- Hermione pensó en abrir los ojos pero la verdad es que ahora mismo tenía que aclarar muchas cosas así que continuó con los ojos cerrados haciéndose la dormida y levemente culpable.

- Oh, estás dormida- oyó decir a Harry cerca suyo, cómo si pudiese escucharle, estos chicos de verdad...- Bueno, mejor así descansas y yo aviso a todos.

El pánico se encendió en Hermione y casi salta de la cama gritando "no estoy dormida no estoy dormida!" No estaba segura de querer ver a todos, sobre todo a alguien en especial con el que aún no había empezado a aclarar que sentía… Ron. Bueno, probablemente fue mejor seguir dormida que tener que explicarle a Harry como se sentía. Le escuchó revolotear alrededor mientras hablaba por la Floo con todos.

La primera en llegar fue Ginny y por el ruido de gemidos ahogados que oía se alegraba de no haberse "despertado", era un momento íntimo y aunque sabía que no debía abrió los ojos levemente y espió entre las pestañas.

Harry tenía arrinconada contra una pared cercana a la chimenea a Ginny y la estaba besando como si no hubiese mañana, mientras acariciaba su pierna y la subía hacia su cadera de modo que estuviesen más cerca con la mano que no tenía ocupada en su nuca sujetándole el pelo de forma que no pudiese moverse mientras la asaltaba ¿¡Harry!? Parecía que lo disfrutaban enormemente, qué parecía, lo disfrutaban, era un hecho y Hermione casi se alegró de no haberlo experimentado, así no tendría que echarlo de menos… pero la verdad es que la escena la estaba poniendo un poco incómoda en un nivel que no comprendía así que decidió lentamente ir "despertándose".

- Caray Harry, si supiese que todos los recibimientos iban a ser así me hubiese cogido más clases aún.

- Ni lo sueñes, además no pienso dejarte ir a ningún sitio estas vacaciones.

La risa cristalina de Ginny se oyó por toda la enfermería, Hermione sabía que Harry había cambiado mucho, también había pasado por mucho pero este nuevo Harry con el que se había encontrado era tan maduro en comparación con el que dejó y se veía feliz, se alegraba de ello, de él, de ellos que tenían ese vínculo tan especial, ese amor tan puro que a ella se le había negado.

- Creo que ya se está despertando…

Ginny se acercó a la cama y esperó a que Hermione terminase de "espabilarse".

- Hola Mione, - dijo tentativamente. ¿Esperaba que estuviese enfadada con ella? Oh, el asunto de Ron, si…

-Ahhhmm, - dijo ahogando un falso bostezo- Hey! Hola Ginny! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- dijo para no levantar sospechas.

- Acabo de llegar- el rubor llegó hasta su cuello antes de que lo pudiese controlar y Hermione sonrió internamente. – Te ves bien, no sé por qué esperaba que tuvieses un aspecto mucho más desastroso, te… te puedo abrazar?

- Si no lo haces me enfadaré, - con una sonrisa ambas amigas se reunieron en un cálido abrazo, de pronto la castaña notó que Ginny se convulsionaba en sollozos y sus lágrimas la empapaban- Oye, oye, no pasa nada estoy bien….- le lanzó una mirada desesperada de auxilio a Harry pero vio que él también estaba bastante conmocionado.

- Yo… pensé… que ya no snif…. volverías… y no podía salir de la escuela pero… lo de Ron.. sniff es, imperdonable…. Yo… debería haberle… hecho cambiar de idea… pero no… me escuchó.. snif lo siento mucho- Hermione apenas la entendía pero de lo que captó se aseguró que Ginny comprendiese.

- No eres Ron Ginny, no puedes responsabilizarte por sus actos, además yo estaba en coma, podría nunca haber vuelto… no le culpo- Se sentía tan abrumada…

- Pero yo si lo hago- La voz de Harry de pronto endurecida se oyó.

- Harry, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?- Sabía que había algo que se le escapaba- No pasa nada porque no haya querido venir todos los días como tú Harry, él demuestra sus sentimientos de otra forma.

La cara de Harry se transformó en una mueca de incredulidad, ¿Es que Hermione no había oído nada de lo que le había contado?, o ¿es que no quería darse por aludida?

- Hermione, cariño, creo que deberías ir a hablar con él si crees que él aún tiene sentimientos que no sabe demostrar. – Su voz contenida, intentando avisarla pero a la vez queriendo que ella comprendiese lo que decía.

- Mira Mione- Ginny comenzó- tengo la sensación de que te estas confundiendo y no quiero que sufras más. Te lo voy a decir aunque sea su hermana porque realmente el comportamiento de Ronald ahora mismo deja mucho que desear y no quiero que te lastimes aún más. – La miró con incredulidad sin comprender como podía ser que todos estuviesen tan enfadados con Ron, ¿Tan malo era lo que había hecho? La respuesta parecía que iba a venir pronto- El terminó contigo, MIENTRAS ESTABAS EN COMA, hacía unos meses que estaba cambiando y ahora mismo con todo lo del contrato de los Chuddley Cannons no está pensando correctamente, es como… si la fama se le hubiese subido a la cabeza… de hecho, él ahora… está con otra persona.

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos asimilando de golpe todo lo que le acababan de decir, después preguntó una sola cosa - ¿Quién?

- Oh Hermione, qué bien te hace saberlo?

- Quién Harry- El suspiro de él fue largo.

- Lavander.

- Bien, antes de meterme en esta situación necesitaré hablar con él y si, ya sé que me habéis dicho que no tiene sentimientos por mí pero necesito escuchárselo decir. Aunque su comportamiento no haya sido el mejor no creáis que estoy enfadada por ello con vosotros, de hecho espero que nadie más de vuestra familia se sienta responsable de todo esto-

- De qué situación hablas Hermione?- La voz de la matriarca Weasley se oyó mientras con un fogonazo aparecía escupida por la chimenea. Al mirarla sorprendida por que hubiese escuchado algo casi se le cae el alma a los pies, Molly tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando y en general se la veía más delgada, de alguna forma desmejorada.

- Hola Molly- le hubiese gustado poder sonar más segura, no que le hubiese salido una voz tan endeble y frágil.- no lo comprendía muy bien pero verla tan cambiada no hizo que el sentimiento de respeto disminuyese ya que era alguien a quien había considerado siempre como una segunda madre, una suegra. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos mientras se sentía avergonzada de ella misma ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

- Oh, cariño- esas fueron las últimas palabras que Hermione escucho antes de verse rodeada por esos brazos que la decían sin sentidos de que todo saldría bien y que no era tan malo, que encontrarían la solución.

Notó como Harry y Ginny salían de la enfermería para darla mayor privacidad en ese momento tan vulnerable.

*.*

Después de varias horas con casi toda la familia Weasley atosigándola y rodeándola de cariño, asegurándose de que comían, Fred y George haciéndola reír con sus nuevos inventos Charley contándola los planes que tenía de establecerse en el castillo el próximo año escolar como Profesor de Criaturas Mágicas ya que Hagrid había pedido una excedencia para irse a los Pirineos y encontrar a un supuesto hombre que ayudaba con la protección de los animales que allí vivían, un tal Jetti, ante eso último Hermione solo sonrió, si alguien era capaz de encontrar al Temible Hombre de las Nieves y hablar con él ese era Hagrid. Todos ellos se disculparon en nombre de Ron y comentaron lo tristes que estaban por su comportamiento y que esperaban que todo fuese un malentendido y se arreglase entre ellos la lamentable situación. Cuando se enteraron del vínculo y de las implicaciones se horrorizaron y despotricaron contra Severus Snape y quien fuese que los hubiese maldito. Hermione a veces desconectaba ¿Qué más daba quién hizo qué? Ahora nada se podía cambiar.

Una vez que Pomfrey les echó a todos alegando que tenía que descansar ¿Más? Hermione prometió tenerlos al tanto e ir a visitarles pronto, aunque realmente se sentía un poco agradecida por el descanso que su ida le otorgaba, cogió los libros que Harry le había bajado de la Biblioteca y comenzó a ojearlos. Ahora mismo todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y parecía enredarse las historias, culturas, costumbres, advertencias, ritos y demás unos con otros mientras no dejaban de danzar sin sentido en su mente.

_Matrimonio concertado, arreglado mediante un vínculo es aquel que está pactado sin concurso de la libertad de los contrayentes. _Claro que irían libremente, la otra opción era morir… ella también simplemente moriría o volvería a aquel oscuro lugar?... _ en sitios como India, China, Japón, África, mundo árabe estos vínculos son muy comunes puesto que fortalece la magia, aumenta la pasión de los contrayentes entre otros beneficios y sirven para preservar además un cierto orden económico y social entre familias de sangre. _Bueno… prestigio social desde luego que ellos no iban a ganar… más poder? Eso actualmente sería cierto? Sabían que los vínculos cambiaban y se iban "adaptando" lentamente al momento pero claro, se iban adaptando si es que eran utilizado y hace ya bastantes años que nadie los usaba… quién fue el último? Se hablaba en alguno de los libros de Napoleón I con María Luisa para firmar un tratado de paz pero nada decía de sus intimidades ni de cómo les fue. ¿Pasión? mejor ni pensarlo, de todas formas no es que existiese ni fuese a existir.

_En el Siglo XVII y XVIII llegó la cúspide de los vínculos en Europa donde numerosas familias aristócratas y nobles los concertaban con el fin de acrecentar la fortuna y crear lazos de poder por medio de tales "contratos". _De qué servía saber esto si no se mencionaba qué pasaba si no era ni voluntario ni concertado? Y si era involuntario como era su caso? ¿El vínculo se rompería la invocarlo?

_En general salían a la luz, debido a las consecuencias violentas del vínculo y su rompimiento, la existencia de amantes que terminaban muertos/as junto con el cónyuge que rompió la pureza del vínculo, se constató a base de ensayo y error que dependía de la naturaleza de la intención que los contrayentes pusieran al invocarlo se podía romper o no con ciertos agravios" _

Hermione recordaba que un tal Paquius Proculus y su esposa se vieron libres del vínculo cuando él la engaño con su prima y puesto que era meramente un vínculo para unir familias con este agravio se rompió sin mayores que la muerte de la amante. Otros vínculos permitían amantes a ambos cónyuges siempre y cuando aportasen heredero/a al vínculo. Otros al generarse por los años el "amor de compañía" como era denominado en varios tratados las exigencias cambiaban. Demasiada información en su mente pero salvo que era irrompible en este momento y que como ellos no lo conjuraron nunca sabrían la flexibilidad de la convocación y Hermione dudaba que ninguno de los dos quisiese exponerse a intentar "forzar" los limites cuando el hacha pendía en su cabeza. Tratados más antiguos, referidos al periodo celta hablaban de amor eterno y perfección integración, pero Hermione era consciente de que eso no era posible en su caso. Ella y el Profesor podrían con mucho tiempo y paciencia considerarse compañeros pero nunca habría amor entre ellos. Además ella tenía que solucionar las cosas con Ron, necesitaba hablar con él.

- Señorita Granger, Hermione ¿me escucha?- la voz de la enfermera se hizo paso entre todos sus pensamientos

- Perdone Madame Pomfrey, no estaba escuchándola, decía?- La cara contrita de la enfermera hizo que Hermione se sintiese levemente avergonzada por desconectar tan profundamente.

- La decía que si se encuentra bien o de alguna forma siente que el vínculo la esté reclamando algo de forma física o mental- Hermione creía no entenderla y aunque se paró unos momentos a pensar cómo se sentía decidió que había estado mucho peor.

- Me encuentro bien Madame- la estimada enfermera que había observado todo los gestos de Hermione y sabía algo de estos vínculos sin hacerla ni caso movió su varita haciendo un encantamiento diagnóstico para denotar que no se encontraba tan bien como decía. Jóvenes imprudentes…

- No lo parece, creo que ha sido suficiente el tiempo que ha pasado separada de Severus, lo llamaré. No debéis forzar el vínculo.

- Oh, no, no se preocupe.- Dijo Hermione abochornada por que tuviese que molestar al Profesor Snape por algo tan nimio como los temblores que tenía y además que no quería que su momento de paz se destruyese con su mala educación y su ácido estado de ánimo.

- Tonterías- con eso y un movimiento de varita envió a su Patronus en busca del conocido Profesor de Pociones.

Genial…

*.*

- Señorita Granger- espetó el Severus cuando se acercó a la cama y el vínculo dejó de reclamar proximidad enviando miles de pequeños temblores y escalofríos por su cuerpo que, por supuesto, él escondía perfectamente prefería mil veces que Granger pensase que todo esto era por ella y que a él no le afectaba de ninguna forma a admitir que a mediados de la tarde se comenzó a sentir incómodo. Notó como Granger se revolvía en la cama entre avergonzada y aliviada, así que no había sido ella quién le había llamado… niña estúpida y orgullosa. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de la enfermera.

- Oh, Severus, me alegro de que ya estés aquí, ¿A que ambos se sienten mejor?- no les dejó contestar la frase- bien, os diré algo que no debería ser rebatido, vista la evolución del vínculo no podéis dormir separados por más de unos metros, antes de que ambos protestéis que estoy segura que lo haréis, si no seguís mis recomendaciones probablemente os tengáis que pasar los días que faltan para el ritual el uno junto al otro en la misma cama, podéis iros a las mazmorras o quedaros aquí, aunque realmente os aconsejo que valláis a las mazmorras ya que pronto haréis mucho más que compartir un espacio limitado, pero si quieres quedarte aquí Severus, eres bienvenido.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente mientras pensaba en otra connotación de las palabras d Pomfrey. Vio la mueca burlona de Snape por su sonrojo como si pensase que era demasiado tonta.

- Nos iremos a las mazmorras. – Hermione sintió su sangre hervir ¿Cómo se atrevía?

- Disculpe Profesor, qué sucede si me quiero quedar aquí y no ir a las mazmorras?- Severus la miró incrédulamente, ¿esto que era? ¿Un desafío? No pensaba quedarse en la enfermería con mil ojos observando sus movimientos.

- Pues sucederá que me iré a mis recámaras y usted se quedará aquí y mañana ya enfrentaremos lo que sea, total yo estoy de vacaciones ya pero como creo que a usted le gustaría disfrutar de sus últimos días de libertad con Potter estoy seguro de que será una alumna ejemplar y vendrá conmigo- Termino diciendo socarronamente. No es que fuese realmente a cumplir la amenaza pero eso ella no lo sabía. Consideró una última cosa y la agregó- También puede que usted haya decidido no convocar el ritual en cuyo caso cada uno dormirá separado y mañana arreglaremos todo para dejarlo bien atado- Una última amenaza, en caso de que aún considerase no vincularse…

Hermione le miró con odio y sabiendo que realmente ella sí que quería pasar los últimos días con Harry y los demás, sin decir nada comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la mesilla de al lado.

A medida que iba haciendo el recorrido hacia las mazmorras Hermione se iba sintiendo más y más incómoda, compartir un espacio limitado? Eso que significaba? Dónde iba a dormir? en su misma cama con él desde luego que no, Ugh, lo que faltaba antes prefería pasar 5 días malos a que la viese mientras dormía. Sabía que decidiendo bajar con él a las mazmorras también había respondido a la pregunta que le hizo la última vez, si, se vincularía, que no se dijese que no era de la casa de Gryffindor. Poco a poco se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa, lo que no sabía tampoco era que era observada atentamente.

Severus diciendo la contraseña en voz alta la sacó de sus pensamientos, que tonto realmente cualquiera podría oír su clave secreta _no crees que lo hace para que la oigas tú? _Oh!, es verdad, ahora tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en las mazmorras y más le valía conocerla, esto volvió a llevar el sonrojo a su cara.

Entró detrás de él y se encontró completamente desconcertada, había esperado algo extremadamente lúgubre, de hecho esperaba incluso que fuese la habitación directamente pero en vez de eso se encontraba en un salón ovalado con de color beige y muebles caoba tremendamente acogedor si no fuese por la intimidante presencia de Snape a su lado, el techo que tenía imitaba el del exterior y ahora mismo mostraba una noche con miles de estrellas tintineando, realmente precioso. En frente suyo pero en la pared opuesta había una librería repleta de libros, cosa que aunque Hermione no admitiría era algo que siempre había pensado que el profesor Snape tuviese, a mano derecha de Hermione cerca de la librería había un sofá en el que cabrían 4 cómodamente y una mesa ratonera todo ello con una gran alfombra debajo y enfrente de una chimenea que ahora mismo crepitaba con entusiasmo, más cerca de ellos y aún a la mano derecha una mesa no muy grande con dos sillas y al fondo a mano izquierda tres puertas. En medio una enorme alfombra que Hermione con solo verla ya sabía que era extremadamente mullida, tal y como la que estaba donde el sofá y la mesita.

*.*

Bien, así que estaba asombrada, seguro que esperaba que viviese en un ataúd, pensó Severus con ciertos tintes de amargura, dejó que lo observase todo sin decir nada y esperó a que se diese cuenta de que estaba él también en la habitación.

- Dormiré en el sofá, no me importa- dijo rápidamente Hermione, Severus sonrió y decidió divertirse un rato.

- Oh, no desde luego que no, dormirá en la habitación. – Vio el color abandonar su rostro y pensó que tal vez el tiro le había salido por la culata, Morgana, tampoco es que él fuese tan terrible. _Pero ella no lo sabe… _ni se lo voy a decir. _Solo harás las cosas más difíciles, _así sea. Caminó hacia su habitación abrió la puerta y se giró- usted dormirá aquí y yo en otro sitio, no se preocupe señorita Granger, su virtud está a salvo. – dijo con sorna. Hermione enrojeció súbitamente, pensaba que tendría que dormir con él! Vio su cara y creyó ver una mirada socarrona. Bien, seguro que estaba sonrojada, mejor ni intentar explicarse.

- Bien, gracias.- Dijo cortantemente. Se metió en la habitación escabulléndose sin hacer caso a la vocecita que le preguntaba dónde estaba el valor característico de Gryffindor. Antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta Severus puso su mano para evitarlo.

- Cenaremos en 20 minutos, por si se quiere refrescar antes.- La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

- No tengo hambre- Severus la miró con una cara que preguntaba "¿De verdad?"

- Bien pues no coma, pero tenemos que hablar. – La voz cortante de Severus no daba pie a esconderse, se estaba cansando de tanta niñería. Soltó la puerta y sin girar para ver que hacia Hermione, fue hacia el minibar. Merlín sabía que necesitaba una copa.

- No se usted pero yo preferiría cenar ahora y luego ya prepararme para dormir…- La voz vacilante de Hermione se escuchó atrás suyo.

- Bien, deme unos minutos.- Severus dejó el vaso sin tocar aún y rápidamente entró en su habitación a por ropa más cómoda y todo lo que necesitaría para dormir en su biblioteca. Maldita la gracia que le haría compartir su habitación con la niña pero dormir con ella sería aún peor. Se metió al baño y se duchó rápidamente con varias intenciones, la primera serenarse, la segunda quitarse todos los potingues que se ponía para elaborar pociones, que es lo que había hecho esta tarde y la tercera para intentar encontrar la paciencia que sabía iba a necesitar cuando cenasen…

Al salir de la habitación iba vestido con lo que usualmente utilizaba cuando no estaba dando clases, una camisa de lino blanco y unos pantalones negros. No lo pensó mucho, no iba a cambiar a estas alturas de la vida.

*.*

Cuando el Profesor Snape se fue, Hermione como una polilla atraída hacia la luz se acercó a la pequeña librería a ojear, había varios tomos sobre pociones, de hecho la mayoría_ cómo no…_ pero también había clásicos tanto de la literatura mágica como muggle, algo de lo que Hermione se asombró, estaba también Historia de Hogwarts, _vaya… _

Luego sin poder contenerse continuó recorriendo la habitación mientras iba tocando todo, los muebles, la pared, se acercó a puerta más alejada de la que sabía era su habitación la curiosidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero se encontró con que no sólo no podía abrirla si no que no podía soltarla mano del pomo y que poco a poco éste iba poniéndose más y más caliente. _Joder!_

Desesperada porque _Finite Incantatem _no estaba dando resultados , estaba a punto de gritar en ayuda cuando el Profesor Snape salió nuevamente de la habitación recién duchado, todo él olía a ese aroma que Hermione conocía bien ya y mientras ella le observaba empanada por primera vez sin reparar en el agudo dolor de la quemadura, él se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y varita en mano recitaba el contrahechizo sin darse cuenta de la luz de apreciación en los ojos de Hermione, su pelo caía libre de todo hechizo por su cara angulosa y la camisa aunque no era para nada estrecha dejaba intuir un cuerpo que las enormes túnicas de Hogwarts no dejaban.

- La curiosidad mató al gato Señorita Granger- Dijo enfadado por el intento de intrusión a su laboratorio, vio como daba un respingo, luego recordó que, de alguna forma también era su culpa debería haber quitado para ella las protecciones ya que según lo que parecía iba a pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Miró como se sujetaba la mano sonrojada probablemente por haberse encontrado pillada infraganti, pero a la vez adolorida por la quemadura.- Espere un momento. – Entró en la habitación y dejó la puerta abierta para que pudiese ver lo que le había costado esa quemadura a la sabelotodo. Cogió rápidamente del armario de suministro lo que buscaba y volvió a salir para ir junto a ella- Deme su mano- Dijo cortantemente. La vio mirarle con temor y con impaciencia y chasquido entre dientes, la cogió por la muñeca y con movimientos rápidos pero suaves extendió la pomada pocionada en la palma, escuchó el leve jadeo que ella emitió y sabiendo que probablemente era la pomada que estaba encantada para estar siempre muy fría le dio cuartel por esta vez- una de las ventajas de vincularse con maestro pocionista.

Hermione le miró asombrada, no sabía si por el hecho de la consideración que estaba teniendo con ella, por los movimientos suaves al extenderle la pomada, no dársela extendérsela o por el último comentario, así que él también iba a llevar a cabo el vínculo, bien eso descartaba uno de los tópicos por el que ella más apostaba de esta cena, que la fuese a decir que no se uniría a una sangre sucia.

- Se siente ya mejor?- la pregunta fue lanzada muy cortante como para ser amable.

- Si, muchas gracias Profesor Snape, lo siento, no debería haber intentado abrir la puerta.

- Eso es cierto- dijo sin intentar que no se sintiese mal- a partir de ahora quitaré para usted todos los hechizos de mis estancias, no obstante le pediría que si alguna vez se encuentra la puerta cerrada, llame antes de entrar, aprecio mucho mi intimidad. ¿Cenamos? ¿Desea algo en particular?- Los ojos de Hermione parecían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas quién era este hombre y que había hecho con el bastardo grasiento?- Señorita Granger puesto que se encuentra usted aquí supongo que llevará acabo el vínculo por lo que estoy intentando ser lo más amable que puedo para que esto de alguna forma "funcione" por favor, ponga usted si no le cuesta mucho, algo de su parte- Las palabras salieron casi siendo escupidas, como si le doliese. Bien, así que este era el nuevo cambio, su lado más amable…

- Sopa por favor.- Con un movimiento de su mano le enseño la mesa donde los alimentos ya habían sido servidos, una ensalada para él y sopa para ella. Frio y caliente pensó Hermione… Se sentaron y silenciosamente empezaron a comer. Sabía que debían hablar pero estaba demasiado abrumada por todo como para emitir palabra. Cuando iban por la mitad de los platos Severus paró y comenzó a hablar sin dejar tiempo a que respondiese.

- Bien, puesto que dentro de 5 días nos vamos a vincular quiero que sepa varias cosas para que no existan malentendidos, la primera, no quiero verla todo el tiempo alrededor mío, esto es un acuerdo para subsistir ambos y cuanto menos nos molestemos mejor, probablemente usted no tenga muchas posesiones materiales tales como viviendas y terrenos pero yo si los tengo, poseo varias propiedades que pasarán a ser también suyas quiero que quede claro que eso no le da permiso para venderlas, ordenar a la servidumbre que trabaja en ellas o hacer cambios inamovibles. Durante el curso escolar, en la semana estoy aquí pero el fin de semana lo paso en la Mansión Snape usted podrá vivir donde quiera. Estas habitaciones están encantadas, antes de que se vaya a dormir le daré el plano para que usted añada si quiere una habitación propia o un estudio. No pretendo tener relaciones sexuales con usted ni estoy interesado así que no es necesario que crea que la voy a violar. No soy un hombre amable, es cierto, pero no soy propenso a los actos de castigo ni violencia gratuita. Tengo una serie de costumbres que planeo mantener aún si estamos vinculados. Tendremos que ceder en varias cosas cada uno pero creo que podremos tolerarnos si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte, ah sí, algo más, no quiero ver a Potter aquí.

Si alguien pudiese ver el cerebro de Hermione sabría que estaba marcando ocupado, cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado de hablar comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había dicho, más bien es como si estuviese poniendo los puntos sobre las ies…bien, así que esto era, bueno podría ser peor, igual si estas eran las intenciones de Snape para con el vínculo pudiesen ambos hacer su vida aparte y verse lo menos posible.

- Bien, como bien sabe acabo de despertarme por lo que no puedo ahora mismo ponerle al tanto de mí – ignoró la cara de Snape de "no quiero saberlo"- pero a medida que se me vayan ocurriendo cosas se las diré… yo tampoco quiero que esto cambie mi vida, no me interesan sus propiedades ni nada de lo que le incumba y tampoco tengo intenciones de consumar el vínculo- lo dijo todo rápidamente mientras se iba poniendo más y más roja.- Necesito desmemoriar a mis padres antes de vincularme puesto que sólo yo puedo quitar el hechizo y ellos son muy importantes para mí por lo que sabrán del vínculo.

Se quedó callada, sin agregar nada más, Snape asintió cortantemente. El resto de la cena transcurrió silenciosa e incómodamente mientras sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la cubertería. Primero terminó Snape y contrariamente a lo que pensó Hermione la esperó. Una vez dejó el cubierto abajo todo desapareció y la mesa quedó vacía.

- Yo… voy a asearme, buenas noches Profesor Snape- Nuevamente se encontró con un cortante asentimiento y sin esperar nada más se levantó y se fue hacia sus habitaciones pensando que ya nada podía ser más siniestro de lo que ya era, acababa de cenar con su profesor más odiado, iba a ducharse en su baño y a dormir en sus habitaciones, pero qué era todo esto comparado con que dentro de cinco días tendría que vincularse con él?...

Se metió en la habitación y se percató de lo que antes no había podido, se dio cuenta que toda la decoración era muy similar a la de la sala, con muebles caoba, paredes marfil y, eso sí, los doseles de la cama eran verdes, _Slytherins… _ contrariamente a la sala esta habitación era cuadrara y tenía a mano derecha de la puerta un ventanal enorme con una cornisa, estaba encantado para enseñar lo que se vería en una verdadera ventana de esa ala del castillo, ahora mismo se veía el bosque Prohibido. Con el cabecero apoyado contra otra de las paredes enfrente del ventanal estaba la enorme cama doble con dos mesillas a sus lados, en la pared contrapuesta había un pequeño banquito levemente mullido, en la pared contraria estaba aún armario bastante grande haciendo esquina con la pared en la que estaba apoyada la cama y acercándose al banco estaba el baño. La habitación no era excesivamente grande pero si muy acogedora, admitió a regañadientes Hermione.

Al caminar hacia el baño vio cómo su baúl se materializaba a los pies de la cama, genial así no tendría que dormir con la ropa puesta. Se puso a rebuscar y encontró el pijama que buscaba, una camiseta rosa pálido y unos pantalones blancos de algodón a rayas finitas rosas se fue al baño y nuevamente se asombró, realmente daba muchas cosas por sentado, el baño era otra expresión de buen gusto y lujo, todo blanco y dorado, tenía una bañera-jacuzzi enorme, una ducha al final sin mayores detalles (debía ser para emergencias por los posibles ingredientes corrosivos), cuando entró se dio cuenta que apareció otro cepillo de dientes, el que usaba antes de caer en coma y otro vaso para ella, al entrar en la bañera y abrir el grifo para que el agua empezase a calentarse en la ducha se dio cuenta que también apareció su usual champú, madre mía los elfos domésticos estaban a todo!, mientras se bañaba y se iba lavando recordó todo lo sucedido este día… había sido tan largo… estaba bastante cansada, dio por finalizada la ducha pronto, se enfundó en su pijama y casi con cierta reverencia se metió a la cama mientras pensaba mientras se dejaba ir que era realmente muy cómoda no sabía si era por la forma que parecía que el edredón te abrazaba, por el punto exacto del colchón que era ni demasiado duro ni demasiado blando o si era por ese aroma que la envolvía… olía a hierbabuena, canela y romero.

…

..

.

**N/A: **Hello! Sé que dije que actualizaría más pronto pero no ha podido ser, muchas gracias a los que dejáis review y a los que no también aunque sin hacer presión xD os comentaré que muchas veces los review son los que motivan a actualizar más rápido coff coff ahí lo dejo jajajja

Bs de hierbabuena, canela y romero xD


	6. Chapter 5: Dejando atrás

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de J.K Rowling, yo únicamente los uso sin ánimos de lucro y por el más puro entretenimiento =)

**N/A:** Holaa tod s! =) miles de gracias por leer y dejar review! Como alguna de vosotr s ya sabéis muchas veces es ese review el que me hace sentarme y terminar del tirón el cap para subirlo! Intento siempre contestar por MP pero si no dejáis review logueados no puedo! De todas formás muchas gracias por comentar! Se aprecia eternamente, gracias por agregarme a FF, Follow y demás! =) Sé que la mayoría ni leéis estas notas pero he vuelto a subir el cap de ayer y está bastante cambiado, sobre todo releed la descripción de las mazmorras.

PDT: En este cap encontrarán Lemmon explícito sobre Ginny y Harry.

Enjoy!

**Capítulo 5: Dejando atrás**

**DIA 1: 29 de Noviembre**

Llevaba bebiendo varias horas pero es que no podía irse simplemente a dormir ahora mismo estaba demasiado shockeado… así que ambos iban a llevar adelante la invocación, en cierta forma admiraba la valentía de Hermione, si él hubiese estado en su situación no sabía que hubiese hecho. Joder que mierda tener que compartir su vida con una alumna, su vida era un circo, un puto circo _podría ir peor _ es verdad, podría tener que vincularse a Longbottom, en ese caso prefería la muerte. Lanzó una breve risa sin ningún tipo de humor, al menos le había tocado la alumna más inteligente _tampoco es fea… _ no… tampoco lo es, aceptó con renuencia. Había crecido convirtiéndose en una nada despreciable jovencita, claro que él no iba a hacer ningún tipo de avance amoroso sobre ella. Lo decía en serio, no pensaba seducirla ni consumar la relación. Ya había tenido demasiados tortazos amorosos como para arriesgarse a uno que no solo le terminaría de destrozar sino que además tendría que verle la cara durante toda su vida… Recordaba su cara de asombro al quedarse a esperar que terminase la cena, por Merlín él tenía educación! Y cuando le dio el mapa de las instalaciones para que hiciese sus cambios. ¿Qué había esperado de él? _Lo que tú le has dejado entrever… no te hagas el santo. _Bueno prefería que se asombrase a que no llegase a sus "expectativas" tampoco es que quisiese que las tuviese. Mirando el vaso vacío decidió que ya había tenido suficiente autocompasión para toda la vida. Se levantó fue a asearse, transformó el mismo vaso en una cama en la biblioteca, se cambió la ropa por su pantalón de pijama y se metió intentando conciliar el sueño, a ver cómo se presentaba mañana.

Como era usual para Severus Snape se despertó a las 6.00 de la mañana ya sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño, estupendo… se quedó unos instantes reconociendo el sitio y recordando todo lo que había sucedido ayer, no debería haberse quedado bebiendo hasta la madrugada, se levantó con toda la intención de ducharse para empezar el día cuando recordó que ayer caballerosamente había cedido su habitación a su alumna, Hermione Granger, toda ilusión de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla se desvaneció. Mierda, y aún más mierda cuando recordó que no había ni cogido ropa para hoy ni pensado que hacer para poder asearse… lo que faltaba… podía invocarla pero no sabía si la insufrible ya había hecho cambios y eso podía hacer que el hechizo se encontrase con obstáculos haciendo mucho ruido y despertando a Granger haciendo que tuviese que "disfrutar" de su presencia demasiado pronto. No, entraría sigilosamente como él sabía hacerlo iría a su armario cogería su ropa se metería en el baño, lo silenciaría se asearía y luego, otra vez en el mayor silencio se iría ella ni sabría que él había estado ahí y ya para mañana buscarían otra solución.

Si, era un buen plan. Severus desvaneció la improvisada cama mientras pensaba en algo que sonaba como "en tu cama como en ningún sitio". Salió de la biblioteca y sigilosamente abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras se sentía levemente ridículo por estar escabulléndose en su propia habitación pero desde luego no quería su compañía tan pronto.

Al entrar esperaba ver muchas cosas pero lo que no esperaba ver era como Hermione Granger se retorcía entre las sábanas con una expresión en la cara de dolor y el ceño profundamente fruncido, Severus siguió su camino hacia el baño, de pronto se paró.

- Joder, qué mierda!- se giró y se acercó a la cama después de que su conciencia ganase la batalla ¿y ahora qué hacía? Sabía que despertarla destruiría su pacifico plan para la mañana pero no podía seguir sin más sabiendo que tenía pesadillas.

- Señorita Granger, - la llamo suavemente intentando despertarla. Ninguna respuesta.

- Granger, despierte, es una pesadilla- Nada. Con una mueca de real fastidio puso su mano sobre su hombro desnudo y levemente hizo un poco de presión.

- Señorita Granger, despierte- dijo suavemente de pronto una de sus manos le aferró fuertemente mientras impedía que se alejase y le miraba con pavor.

- Dijiste… siempre… y te… fuiste, te fuiste!- Los ojos de Hermione miraban sin realmente ver a ninguna parte, Severus entendió que realmente no estaba despierta si no que estaba en algún estado de sonambulismo e hizo lo que pudo para calmarla

- Cumpliré mi promesa, no me iré. – Por Merlín que ridículo sonaba eso, si ni siquiera sabía si le hablaba a él o a saber con quién soñaba.

- Ellas… volvieron, dicen… que no… funcionará… que me matarás….. para terminar con… lo… que ellas…. empezaron- Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que su agarre también e inconsciente de lo que acababa de pasar Hermione Granger volvía a la inconsciencia de ahora un sueño tranquilo y liberaba a Severus.

En el nombre de Merlín ¿Qué había sido eso? Severus se incorporó y se dirigió a la ducha mientras pensaba qué era aquello que aterrorizaba tanto a Granger como para provocarle pesadillas de esa forma…

Después de aquel episodio todo salió según lo planeado y Severus se encontró desayunando tranquilamente en su salita pensando que cada uno tenía sus problemas y que Granger era ya mayorcita como para resolver los suyos.

De quien no había recibido noticias era de Draco… algo que realmente le tenía preocupado, dijo que le escribiría y todavía no lo había hecho, esperaba que Lucius no estuviese aún más loco que la última vez que habló con él que ya era bastante, ojalá Draco pudiese salir de esa casa bien parado, debería haberse quedado en Hogwarts para las vacaciones de Navidad, pero claro él no se iba a negar a una solicitud de su padre aunque esto involucrase que probablemente fuese maltratado físicamente durante sus vacaciones mientras su madre apartaba la mirada, maldita Narcisa. Dio un último trago a su té con leche determinando que si dentro de 3 días no tenía noticias suyas contactaría con Malfoy Manor, terminó su té antes de irse a preparar las clases del año que viene y a revisar que todo estuviese en puesta para el año nuevo, algo que normalmente hacía antes de comenzar las clases pero que como esta semana y hasta que el vínculo se formalizase se iba a quedar en el castillo sin poder descansar en su mansión más le valía adelantar ahora todo lo que pudiese.

Y poner la mayor distancia entre él y su futura vinculada.

*.*

Cuando Hermione se despertó se sentía tremendamente extraña, sabía que había estado teniendo pesadillas puesto que se había despertado cinco veces durante la noche debido a su intensidad, sujetando en su garganta el grito desesperado y la última vez que se durmió parecía que se acababa de acostar, no había descansado nada.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a las sombras acechándola e intentando arrastrarla consigo y no sabía bien por qué no lo lograban pero se sentía tan sola… ellas lo sabían y la torturaban con esos pensamientos. Pero de pronto todo paró, no sabía cómo ni porqué pero en algún momento sintió como la esencia mágica del profesor Snape volvía y con su simple presencia alejaba a las malditas a la oscuridad dejándola descansar por fin desde que había cerrado los ojos. Menos mal que habían dormido cerca… Pensaba que una vez despierta las sombras se alejarían, que era algo asociado a su coma pero parecía que estaba asociado al vínculo, tendría que preguntarle a Firenze qué sucedía, puede que él tuviese alguna información que ella no.

Puesto que no comprendía qué había sucedido Hermione no quería cruzarse con el Profesor Snape. Se duchó, se sentó en el sofá de la salita y sintiéndose absolutamente ajena a ese entorno comenzó a hacer las modificaciones de las estancias, le había extrañado mucho el comportamiento de Snape el día anterior y aunque sabía que no era un hombre malvado como al principio se empecinaban Harry y Ron ella sabía que no lo era puesto que recordaba su tercer año y el problema que hubo con Remus transformado y por supuesto estaba al corriente de su tremenda implicación en la guerra. De alguna forma, aunque tremendamente brusca, la conversación de ayer dejaba muchas cosas claras y eso como a toda persona que precie de la organización, era algo que se agradecía.

Ahora mientras más miraba los planos se preguntaba si esto no sería nuevamente marcar límites, algún tipo de prueba implícita. Al final tomó una decisión y trazó los nuevos cambios en el mapa, tal y como el Profesor le había indicado salió de las estancias y tras esperar unos minutos volvió a entrar. Se encontró todo tal y como lo había pensado. Suspiró satisfecha por el trabajo y un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza ¿Cómo se tomaría el Profesor Snape los cambios? Se pasó el resto de la mañana deshaciendo y colocando sus posesiones, luego leyendo un poco más sobre los vínculos mientras almorzaba distraídamente en sus nuevas estancias.

*.*

Toc Toc

- Buenos días profesor Snape- La tímida voz le llegó desde la entrada al despacho.

- Puede pasar, no la voy a matar- Hermione dio un leve respingo ante la mención de algo que podría conllevar dolor y los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente pero claro, eso no es lo que él vio, lo que él vio fue únicamente un sobresalto como si considerara que esa opción era viable. Estúpida. – ¿Qué se le ofrece Señorita Granger?

- Verá… necesito ir a hablar con Ron, mi nov, mi amigo pero no quiero forzar el vínculo ya que como ambos sabemos lo de ayer fue demasiado y no quiero forzarlo en exceso y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle esto pero, por favor, acompáñeme a hacer esta visita. Lo necesito antes de embarcarme en el vínculo. No tardaré mucho.

- Qué sucede Granger? Es que el hecho de que seguramente a estas alturas tus amigos te hayan dicho que te despreció no es suficiente para ti que ahora tienes que ir a que te lo diga él en persona? O es que esperas que exista algún tipo de compatibilidad de magia que te libre de este vínculo? O ve acaso la posibilidad de un último escarceo?- Escupió mordazmente las palabras y cuando vio que la indignación iban en aumento y pasaban a la vergüenza por su última pregunta decidió terminar de hundir la daga- ¿Es eso verdad? Necesita ir a liberar sus pasiones antes de entrar en el vínculo? Vaya señorita Granger, no me imaginaba que fuese usted así.

Hermione consideró que ya había sido suficientemente humillada y aunque estaba mortificada replicó con helada cortesía- Todo lo que acaba de decir, de usted, sobre todo, dice muy poco. No es de su incumbencia mi vida privada ni lo que hago ni dejo de hacer con mi cuerpo, aunque desde luego no es algo en lo que querría su compañía. Siento haberlo molestado, me retiro puesto que no tengo mayor intención de continuar siendo insultada. – cuando terminó estaba casi sin resuello y no podía pensar cómo es que había podido terminar las frases sin vacilación. Se giró muy digna y se fue de las mazmorras con un portazo, a medida que se iba alejando la indignación iba creciendo en ella. ¿Pero qué se creía ese murciélago? No iba a darle el gusto de que supiese que moriría virgen pues aún estaba intacta y lo cierto es que prefería que pensase que era una vividora a que la viese con conmiseración. Había sido humillante, sin provocación, ella simplemente le había pedido su compañía pero él la había ridiculizad y humillado hasta que fue necesario irse o ponerse a llorar en frente de él como ahora mismo, lejos de ojos indiscretos, o eso creía ella, estaba haciendo.

Estaba cansada de llorar, había llorado demasiado y la verdad es que se sentía agradecida por estar fuera de esa tortura medieval a la que estaba sometida en su coma, pero todo era demasiado, no iba a funcionar, nada lo haría ella y Snape se odiaban y antes que llevarse bien acabarían el uno con el otro, más probablemente acabaría él con ella. Con su autoestima y todo su ser.

*.*

- Qué has hecho para hacer llorar a la Señorita Granger?

- Merlín Albus ¿es que ni muerto paras de inmiscuirte en la vida de los demás? – lo cierto es que ni Severus sabía que le había impulsado a decir tan hirientes palabras a la Señorita Granger. Todo esto le estaba sobrepasando…

- Querido muchacho, esto no te ayudará en nada, necesitáis fortalecer el vínculo antes del ritual no hacerlo más débil deberías poner eso como prioridad si es que quieres seguir viviendo. Ahora como bien dices, este viejo entrometido se va a inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás. Con permiso – Albus se fue dignamente asegurándose que Severus no viese su sonrisa, a veces era más fácil de manipular de lo que él mismo creía ahora solo faltaba esperar y ver.

Genial ahora no sólo la niñata estaba molesta con él sino que también un cuadro senil, estupendo Severus vas ganado puntos, lo siguiente en la lista es quitarle un chupete a un bebé.

Molesto consigo mismo de ser consciente de que lo que le dijo el viejo tenía cierta verdad se fue a su sala y convocó o casi más bien ladró un hechizo que hizo que la capa de la señorita Granger volase a su mano, al parecer iban a tener una tarde encantadora, él de chaperón y ella ganando disgustos gratis. Estúpidos Gryffindors cabezotas y másoquistas.

Después de pensar un minuto dónde podría estar llegó a la conclusión que realmente solo había un sitio en el que la sabelotodo podría estar, en la biblioteca, por supuesto.

- Tome Srta. Granger.- dijo arrojándole sin cuidado la capa encima de las piernas intentando no prestar mucha atención a sus ojos rojos ni a como parecía que no estaba prestando atención a lo que fuese que estuviese leyendo- hagamos esto lo más rápido posible.

Hermione le miró asombrada, ¿la iba a acompañar? Y la falta de insultos? A qué se debía este cambio de actitud? No es que ella se lo fuese a cuestionar, de hecho mejor se ponían de camino enseguida no tenía ninguna gana de que se arrepintiese aunque la verdad para el humor con el que venía… en fin, peor es nada. Se puso la capa y ambos emprendieron el camino en silencio y meditabundos no usarían la red Floo puesto que ambos sabían que los dos querían mantener este asunto lo más privadamente posible, cada uno por sus propias razones. Al salir de los lindes del Castillo Severus rompió el silencio.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, si tiene la amabilidad de decirme?- Hermione casi alza una ceja, ¿es que pensaba el murciélago que ella no era capaz de llevar a cabo una aparición conjunta? O es que creía que no sabía dónde estaba Ron? Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

- Hotel Royal.

- Bien, sujétese a mí. – Poniendo los ojos en blanco y profundamente irritada Hermione se sujetó a su profesor más temido y en el momento que lo hizo se sintió levemente mareada, sus manos tenían casi un picor que parecía decir "más", más contacto, el dolor de cabeza leve pero punzante que había tenido esta mañana desapareció y Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calma que la rodeó como si fuese una burbuja al mismo tiempo que un tenue escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza placenteramente. Se sintió vulnerable sin saber que Severus había pasado por lo mismo y ahora intentaba recobrarse para lograr que se apareciesen sin incidentes no por nada no lo habían hecho aún. Cuando sintió que la señorita Granger se sujetaba un poco más fuerte de él decidió que ya había sido suficiente por un día _no lo estropees!. _

No hay nada que estropear.

*.*

Con el característico tirón Hermione sintió el vértigo que acompañaba a la aparición y en menos de 3 segundos se encontraba en el vestíbulo del hotel para magos. Se acercó a recepción sin querer pensar cómo había presionado más su agarre al brazo de Snape incitada por las ganas de más, ¿más qué? No lo sabía.

- Buenos días, estoy buscando a Ronald Weasley.- La recepcionista la miró por encima de los ojos menospreciándola con el gesto.

- ¿Quién le busca?- dijo secamente.

- Hermione Granger.

- Bien, habitación 1269. Al llegar se le comunicará al señor Weasley su presencia y si desea recibirles se les permitirá el paso. – Dijo fría y despectivamente.

- Muchas gracias- aunque esa mujer hubiese olvidado su educación ella no. Se giró y cuando fue a comunicarle a Severus lo que le había dicho él la cortó.

- No soy sordo Señorita Granger, terminemos esto cuanto antes para que me pueda librar de su adorable presencia.

Mientras se acercaban al ascensor Hermione pegaba mentalmente al profesor Snape, por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente desagradable? Es que no podía ser mínimamente civil? Menuda vida les esperaba, menuda mierda.

- No pienso entrar a presenciar una desagradable escena de amor Gryffindor, esperare fuera, tiene 15 minutos, no voy a desperdiciar más tiempo de mi vida en un idiota tal como Ronald Weasley.

- No tiene por qué ser tan desagradable- le recriminó Hermione- no tardaré, Merlín no permita que usted desperdicie su tiempo.- Se puso de pie frente a la puerta y si no la abría? Y si no le dejaba explicarse? Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando la puerta se abrió. Cuando entró esperaba que Ron fuese a saludarla, pero no se esperaba que estuviese tirado sobre un sofá tipo ches Long, con un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego, las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, a lo lejos se oía el ruido de una ducha lo que significaba que no estaba solo. Descuidadamente cerró la puerta pero no se dio cuenta que no terminó de cerrarse si no que se quedó apenas entreabierta, cosa que en el futuro agradecería.

- Hey! Hermi! Cómo has estado?- comentó como si hace tres días la hubiese visto. Ronald tenía que estar de broma…

- Hola, Ron, bien, hace no mucho despierta nuevamente.- dijo sin recriminación, solo señalado el hecho.

- Hmm…- Dijo antes de dar otro trago a su bebida- sí, me dijeron, oye lo siento por todo, pero bueno estoy seguro que lo entiendes, con eso de que ahora soy una estrella no tengo mucho tiempo libre- dijo mientras se repanchingaba un poco más en la ches Long, Hermione sólo alzó una ceja, quien era este tío y qué había hecho con su novio, exnovio? Esto era cada vez más irrisorio a cada segundo que pasaba, ni siquiera se había levantado a darla un abrazo…

- Eh…- se quedó en blanco sin saber muy bien que responder, en ese momento salió de una de las puertas Lavander apenas cubierta con una toalla. Sintió la puñalada de la traición. Tenía que terminar pronto. Sin siquiera saludarla prosiguió- Verás vine a decirte que…

- Ya se lo que me viniste a decir…

- Si?- Hermione se extrañó…

- La respuesta es sí Hermi, pero verás las cosas tienen que cambiar entre nosotros porque ahora mismo estoy con Lav- Lav y estoy muy enamorado además que no podemos privar a las otras de "esto"- dijo haciendo un movimiento señalándose a sí mismo- así que será una relación abierta pero por supuesto, puedes volver conmigo. Te doy otra oportunidad- dijo con aire magnánimo.

A Hermione no se le calló la boca al suelo porque era imposible que si no… quién narices era este energúmeno sin vergüenza y qué había hecho con el chico dulce que ella había conocido? Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto?

- Ron no he vuelto para volver… - la cara de Ronald se transformó de complaciente a defensiva

- Entonces a qué has venido?- le espetó , Hermione no se lo podía creer, esto era surrealista.

- Solo quería saber cómo estabas, necesitaba cerrar este ciclo y puesto que tú lo finalizaste mientras yo no era consciente de nada, necesitaba ponerle un punto y final. También quería que supieses puesto que hemos sido amigos tantos años que me voy a vincul…- no pudo terminar esa frase puesto que él se levantó abruptamente y en dos zancadas lo tenía al lado, mucho más alto que ella, como siempre pero ahora también desmedidamente más musculado, como si estuviese todo el día haciendo deporte, casi grotesco.

- ¡¿Qué?!, vas a hacer qué, vincularte?- Hermione se echó un poco hacia atrás con cautela, olía a alcohol muchísimo y su lenguaje corporal era tremendamente agresivo.

- Si, me voy a vincular con..- Nuevamente no pudo continuar puesto que Ronald comenzó a gritar.

- ¡No puedes!, no te lo permito, ¿me oyes? no puedes vincularte con nadie!- En nombre de Merlín! Esto era el colmo.

- Ron, no tengo mayor opción pero de todas formas tampoco es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga puesto que tú terminaste conmigo hace tiempo y yo lo acabo de hacer, no somos novios y no te debo ninguna explicación solo quería que lo supieses.

- No te preocupes Hermione si yo ya lo sabía, algo mal estaba contigo, eres una salida- Otra vez insultos? Hermione se estaba cansando de la que insultasen.

- No te pases Ron, no tienes ni te doy el derecho a que me trates así, me vincularé con el Profesor Snape lo quieras tú o no, esto es el colmo! No te reconozco Ronald Weasley!- dijo comenzando a alzar la voz.

- Que qué? ¿con el murciélago te vas a vincular? ¿Es que estás loca? No tienes ni un poco de amor propio? O es que vas tras su dinero? Es eso, ¿verdad? te vendes como una fulana por su dinero? ¿O es acaso que el bastardo grasiento te folla como ninguno? – De pronto todo se volvió una locura, Ronald la cogió por los brazos, Lavander hasta ahora un testigo silencioso, con un chillido desapareció mientras él la zarandeaba gritándola e insultándola.

- Para Ronald! Me haces daño! Basta!- esto se iba de las manos..!

- No! Seguro que te gusta así, así que esto es lo que tendrás- absolutamente ido por el alcohol y su propia mierda Ronald la lanzó contra la pared con tal fuerza que la cabeza de Hermione hizo un ruido sordo y calló al suelo desmadejada. – ¡Qué! ¿esto no es lo que os gusta? ¿No es lo que hacéis?, espera, que ahora sí que te va a gustar.

*.*

Bien, esto ya había sido suficiente, alarmado por los gritos se preparaba para entrar cuando oyó el golpe contra la pared y terminó de abrir la puerta mientras veía a Granger tirada en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre en la cabeza y a Weasley intentando desabrocharse los pantalones penosamente borracho.

- ¿Qué mierdas crees que estás haciendo desgraciado? - Su voz cortante le pegó a Ronald dejándole perplejo unos segundos pero después sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa Snappy? ¿Te quieres unir? Te aseguro que nos divertiremos- el pobre imbécil estaba incluso más borracho de lo que podía manejar.

- Es usted un ser despreciable y mucho más estúpido que lo que recordaba cuando le daba clases- Severus pensó desde mandarle un Crucio por la vileza que estaba a punto de cometer hasta pegarle físicamente pero no quería tener al Ministerio husmeando por lo que se contuvo y se contentó con un puñetazo y un posterior _Desmaius. _Ronald calló al suelo y Severus aún pensaba que el Crucio hubiese sido mejor opción.

Estúpida Granger que quería venir a "cerrar", es que los Gryffindor no comprendían que habían cosas que mejor se dejaban tal y como estaban?

- _Episkey- _La sangre dejó de manar de la cabeza de la Señorita Granger, con un movimiento fluido la recogió del suelo y una vez de asegurarse de tenerla bien entre sus brazos y de que las sensaciones dejaban de ser abrumadoras _maldito hechizo_ se dirigió a la salida sin girarse a ver como la Señorita Brown gritaba a el imbécil, se pensará que así la va a contestar. Panda de ineptos.

Al llegar al vestíbulo se dirigió a la chimenea y antes de que la histérica recepcionista le abordase se metió y la abrió para la enfermería de Hogwarts. Si seguían así pasarían más tiempo en la enfermería que en ningún sitio, maravilloso.

Al llegar colocó cuidadosamente a la Señorita Granger en una cama y maldiciendo por la incomodidad que volvió cuando dejo de tocarla fue a buscar a Poppy que mascullando por la estupidez de los jóvenes y el efecto "celebridad" comenzó a curarla, gracias a Merlín no había pasado a más, ¿qué hubiese sucedido si la puerta estuviese cerrada? No quería ni imaginarlo.

- Severus por favor, cógele la mano, ayudará a su sanación.- la miró con una ceja levantada, no pensaba hacerlo- entre vosotros os podéis mentir todo lo que queráis pero no olvides que yo soy una medimaga Severus, sé que el vínculo os lo reclama así que cógele la mano y no pongas cara agria que ningún mal te va a hacer, todo lo contrario no me obligues a mandarte un hechizo de diagnóstico para corroborarlo- Si se había quedado sorprendido porque Poppy supiese lo que le sucedía y sin que nada de lo que pensaba se reflejase en su rostro con una cara de fastidio cogió la mano de la Señorita Granger, y el mundo se volvió mucho más sencillo, Poppy tenía razón, el vínculo se lo reclamaba… aunque está claro que él no lo admitiría nunca. Aunque para él mismo sí que era capaz de admitir que la mano de la señorita Granger era perfecta para encajar con la suya y que su suavidad casi quitaba el aliento. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Detuvo el pequeño movimiento que sin darse cuenta su dedo pulgar estaba haciendo sobre el dorso de la encantadora mano que tenía entre las suyas.

Se giró a mirar a la Señorita Granger y con alivio vio que aún no estaba consciente, menos mal, a quién no se encargó de corroborar que no le hubiese visto fue a Poppy y menos mal porque si no hubiese visto la sonrisa que asomaba por su comisura _tal vez no está todo perdido. _De pronto la Señorita Granger comenzó a despertar y Severus luchó contra las ganas de soltarle la mano pero la mirada de Poppy sobre él le hizo cambiar de idea.

- Hmm… ¿Dónde estoy?- Levemente desorientada buscó alguien que conociese y su mirada se posó sobre la de Severus.- ¿Qué pasó?- Severus miró a Poppy y viéndole que no le iba a salvar la puso al corriente.

- El señor Weasley estaba más borracho de lo que parecía la lanzó contra la pared y usted del golpe se desmayó, mientras tanto el intentaba… pasar a mayores.- Dijo sin aportar nada más, Hermione sintió un dolor profundo en la cabeza e intento llevarse la mano a la cabeza para darse cuenta que lo primero su mano estaba agarrada a la del Profesor Snape y dos que él incrementó un momento la fuerza para impedírselo pero tan pronto como esa idea pasó por su mente se dio cuenta que ya la tenía libre. Auch ahora le dolía aún más.

- Ron no haría tal cosa- La mueca en la cara de Snape lo decía todo.

- Oh, sí lo haría y fue únicamente la intervención de los elfos que hicieron que usted no cerrara la puerta apropiadamente lo que me permitió sacarla de allí. No se engañe más, acéptalo y muévase hacia adelante esto ya empieza a ser desagradable- Bien, sigo siendo el mismo.

Hermione se sintió tremendamente molesta por sus palabras hace un momento era aceptable si hasta tenía su mano cogida! Y ahora volvía a ser el mismo bastardo sin corazón… genial. Bienvenida

- Por más que disfrute esta cháchara sin sentido puede usted quedarse aquí, yo necesito seguir con mis asuntos, suficiente tiempo perdido ya.

Con un revuelo de sus capas Severus Snape se fue de la habitación. Hermione pensó que esta era la segunda vez que la sacaba de un aprieto. Esperaba que esto no se volviese una costumbre porque odiaba la sensación de que le debía algo.

*.*

Al entrar en las estancias Severus se dio cuenta con gran alivio que no había cambiado casi nada, menos mal. Había una nueva puerta que se imaginaba sería su habitación y a primeras tampoco mucho más. Al entrar en su habitación notó que estaba como siempre y que el baúl y todo lo demás ya no estaban, fue al baño a refrescarse un poco y se dio cuenta que el baño sí que estaba cambiado. La bañera era aún más grande, de hecho parecía una pequeña piscina, muy similar a la que él tenía en Snape Manor y había dos lavabos con sus respectivos dos espejos y armarios, un tocador con armario integrado y la ducha que él tenía para las emergencias al final había otra puerta. Se extrañó, ¿No quería un baño propio? Al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo que parecía un vestidor pequeño del armario y puesto que estaba abierto vio la cama un armario y poco más, agradecido se dio cuenta que tampoco había cambiado mucho de la antigua decoración, todo era en tonos crema y muebles caoba. Satisfecho cerró la puerta y después de por fin refrescarse se untó con los hechizos protectores y se fue al laboratorio.

*.*

**- **Deberíamos ir a Hoqwarts a ver qué tal fue la reunión con Ron Harry- la voz de Ginny salía entrecortada por los besos que su apasionado novio le daba sin darla casi ni tiempo a hablar.

- Hmm… si deberíamos- Dijo mientras la sujetaba por la nuca enredando su mano en su cabello para volver a asaltar su boca y desterrar cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiese emitir y lograba que Ginny comenzase a bajar sus manos de sus hombros hacia su pecho, si, mucho mejor.

- Deberíamos Harry- Dijo mientras le empujaba para mirarle a los ojos.

- Ginny, no es que Hermione no me importe, de hecho sabes que lo hace, y mucho, pero ahora mismo prefiero postergar una charla que sé que va a ser desagradable en pos de hacerle el amor a mi maravillosa novia que hace meses que no veo por culpa de la Medimagia aunque ahora mismo está empecinada en que no llevemos esto a ningún nivel así que retomaré mi tarea. Espero que no te importe- La cara de Ginny era un poema aunque algo estaba claro, no sería ella la que volviese a traer el tema de ir a visitar a Hermione antes de que concluyesen el asuntillo que tenían entre manos, nunca mejor dicho.

Subió sus manos a sus hombros y esta vez para atraerle en un beso lento, húmedo y que intentaba explicar su total apoyo con el plan de Harry. Sintió a Harry apresarla aún más con la pared mientras clavaba entre sus muslos su erección y se frotaba suavemente contra ella.

- Ahh, Harry, cama, vamos- apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras entrecortadas por los besos.

- No, ahora, aquí- con esas palabras bajó una de sus manos a su camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla con una mano mientras continuaba besándola. Ginny sintió que se podía morir con la ola de excitación que la recorrió al escucharlo, le encantaba cuando Harry se ponía en ese plan dominante, sabía que también era una forma de remanente que había quedado en él después de la batalla pero no sería ella la que se lo dijese, cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiese tener se detuvo cuando la mano de Harry encontró su seno y lo apretó por encima de la tela del sujetador tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo supuesto, Ginny echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras gemía profundamente, _Merlín, habían sido tantas semanas _dándole oportunidad a Harry de aprovechar la curva de su espalda para desabrocharle el sujetador, deshacerse de él mientras adoraba su cuello y bajar con besos hasta sus senos donde los adoró con la boca al principio suavemente pero poco a poco más demandante mientras succionaba sus pezones y los mordía estirándolos y provocando que ella se convirtiese en un amasijo de gemidos, gruñidos y ahogos de sin sentidos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Harry estaba volviendo a asaltar su boca mientras con un alarde de magia sin varita les dejaba a ambos sin ropa y con un movimiento seguro y profundo se empalaba en ella sin titubear.

- M- Merlín… ah.. sí, ahí ahí- Harry sonrió contra su cuello y la mordió en el punto en el que el cuello y el hombro se unían mientras con una mano en su cuello sujetándola por la espalda y otra en su trasero la levantaba y comenzaba a penetrarla tan fuerte que Ginny sabía que luego lamentaría el estado de su espalda, pero ahora mismo no se iba a quejar con cada embestida parecía que tocaba el cielo y Harry no paraba, no le daba tregua ni menos fuerte ni menos profunda cada una la llevaban a un cielo distinto y supo que pronto conocería el Nirvana.

- Ginny, a- h- y- yo-

- Si, si continúa- Parecía que hubiese dado con la combinación correcta porque Harry se embarcó en un ritmo más antiguo que los hombres y las mujeres llevándola al séptimo cielo, sujeta únicamente por la pared y la mano de Harry en su trasero que la mantenía en vilo sentía que sus pies se encorvaban y el orgasmo comenzó a invadirla y pronto no pudo ni parar de contornearse contra Harry ni de estrecharse abrazando así su miembro.

- Joder, joder, joder, amo cuando haces eso- la voz cada vez más ida de Harry y aún cuando estaba disfrutando de su orgasmo notó como Harry alcanzaba el suyo mientras sus embestidas se volvían frenéticas y descoordinadas.

- Ahhh! Ginny!- Harry se quedó quieto unos momentos mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo y lejanamente notaba como Ginny subía sus piernas y se sujetaba a su cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello. Puso sus dos manos sobre su trasero, tan suave y los llevó a ambos al sofá donde se dejó caer manteniéndola encima suyo mientras convocaba una manta y ambos se dejaban llevar por el aletargamiento.

Joder, como la había echado de menos.

…

..

.

**N/A: **Halo! (venga todas a por ducha fría! Jajaja no tanto tampoco he sido taaan explicita xD)

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, me dijo una lectora que dejase pistas… hmmm creo que prefiero que vosotros/as elucubréis y como ya sabéis algunos yo contesto por PM y os voy diciendo si os acercáis o si no! Jiji

¿Qué tal ese despreciable Ron?... aún queda mucho tema con él aún pero bueno Hermi y Sev van avanzando! =P

Os habéis dado cuenta de la pequeña introducción de Draco? Es otro paring que iré metiendo pero con una trama muy distinta, apropósito ya tengo pareja pensada para él a que no os imagináis quién?

Sugerencias y reclamaciones on review! Bs de hierbabuena, canela y romero xD


	7. Chapter 6: De problemas y explosiones

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de J.K Rowling, yo únicamente los uso sin ánimos de lucro y por el más puro entretenimiento =)

**N/A:** Holaa tod s! =) Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, sé que he tardado más pero bueno estuve un pco desanimadilla por el poco acogimiento que tuvo el anterior Chap. Otra cosa, lo subo ahora porque acabo de terminarlo pero que sepáis (quien lo escribió sabe de quién hablo) que reviews con "mal tono" no son buen camino para que actualice pronto, aviso.

Tendría que haberlo comentado antes, pero bueno lo hago ahora, habrá un paring que será chico/chico así que si no os gusta puede que este sea un buen momento para dejar la historia… =(

Si no es así, Enjoy it!=)

**Capítulo 6: De problema y explosiones**

**DIA 2: 30 de Noviembre**

Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente en su habitación se dio el lujo de remolonear en su cama, después de todo estaba de vacaciones y esa era su nueva habitación.

Ayer cuando por fin estaba saliendo de la enfermería, se encontró con Ginny y Harry que veían a ver qué tal la "charla" con Ron, como era un poco tarde decidieron ir a "cenar" a las oficinas donde los elfos, solícitos como siempre, les atiborraron de todo. Les contó todo y la intervención de Snape viendo como la cara de Harry pasaba del asombro a la ira y después a la ¿determinación? Y Ginny de la incredulidad, a la culpa, después a la ira, y por último vergüenza. Escuchó sus palabras de aliento mientras pensaba que realmente le importaba bastante menos de lo que esperaba que Ron fuese un idiota con ella, por supuesto le preocupaba que se hubiese intentado propasar y justo cuando ese pensamiento vino ella el de "el profesor me salvo" también lo hizo… ¿por qué? Por el vínculo por supuesto. Pero ella estuvo dentro de la habitación más de 15 minutos, ¿por qué no se fue antes?... que extraño... gracias a Merlín que estaba allí porque si no, no sabría dónde estaría ella a estas alturas, hizo el recordatorio de darle las gracias.

Pasar ese tiempo juntos mientras comían le dio un respiro a Hermione, un momento de normalidad. Le preguntó a Gin que era eso del dinero que Ron había mencionado…

_- No lo sabes? Cómo es que tú, que lo sabes todo, no lo sabes?- dijo socarrona recreándose en saber algo de conocimiento común que ella desconocía._

_- Ehm… no- Visiblemente incomoda por no saber algo que al parecer era tan obvio. _

_- No es que sea rico, Snape es obscenamente rico, los Prince son una familia de larga tradición de la sangre, si Harry, antes que me interrumpas, es usualmente oscura, pero eso no quita que sea una de las familias más respetadas en el mundo mágico y con mayor repercusión…_

_- Venga ya Ginny! En serio me vas a decir que Snape es de "alta sociedad"?- le dijo Harry jocoso. _

_Ginny miró frunciendo el ceño a su novio- Pues si Harry, ya solo el hecho de que sea Maestro pocionista lo eleva a un grado en la sociedad bastante alto y si además le añadimos la sangre pues sí, se puede decir que pertenece a la "alta sociedad".- Harry hizo un sonido ahogado y tomó un trago de su té como para intentar pasar las noticias. _

_- ¿Crees que todo el mundo piense eso de mí Gin?- Ginny abrió la boca rápidamente para decirla que no, pero luego se lo replanteo. _

_- Bueno, entre eso y tu juventud yo creo que os llevaréis la palma, no me cabe duda que corazón de Bruja hará comidilla de vosotros durante una semana últimamente está de un estúpido…_

_Hermione escondió su cara en sus manos, ¡Más problemas! Por Morgana si es que parecía que hacían cola!_

_- Bueno Herm, no pasa nada, nosotros estaremos allí, además cuándo nos ha importado lo que diga la prensa, te acuerdas cuando…"_

Después de despedirse se dirigió a las mazmorras y se encontró con que el Profesor Snape estaba cenando en la salita mientras leía un libro. Antes de que Hermione le comentase algo su voz sedosamente la comentó

_- Bien, me alegro de poder verla antes de que se retire, quería comentarle algo, mañana tengo que ir a la Mansión Snape a poner varias cosas en orden, no tardaré mucho. _

_- Eh, vale- ¿Para qué la avisaba?_

_- Veo que no me está comprendiendo, lo que le intento decir es que podría usted aprovechar para mover todas sus pertenencias a la Mansión.- Dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su libro. Hermione rechinó los dientes, por lo menos que la mirase cuando hablaban!_

_- Bien, no hay problema lo tengo todo en Gringotts así que sólo tendría que irlo a buscarlo y llevarlo allí. _

_Severus la miró profundamente irritado- Escríbales una carta solicitando que lo envíen a la Snape Manor lo tendrá allí cuando lleguemos- Le dijo Snape a modo de "sugerencia". Esperaba que lo hiciese porque él no iba a ir al Callejón y a Gringotts a hacer algo tan ridículo como sacar todos los objetos de una cámara para luego llevarlos a la Mansión como si no fuese el colmo no daría tiempo a nada… Cómo se notaba las deficiencias de conocimientos relacionados a las costumbres mágicas…_

_- Quería pedirle una cosa profesor- Severus hizo una mueca, por Circe, podría dejar de hablarle con miedo, iban a vincularse!- me podría dar poción para dormir sin sueños- Snape la miró, casi podía ver la curiosidad en el fondo de sus obsidianas negras. Parecía que iba a decir algo pero Hermione rápidamente agregó- Ya sabe, los beneficios de vincularse con un maestro en pociones. _

_¿Y eso a qué había venido? Le estaba lanzando un desafío? Pensaba que no se la iba a dar?_

_- Así es- dijo escuetamente Snape, se levantó con un movimiento fluido fue a su laboratorio y al regresar tenía una botellita que le extendió sin hacer ningún comentario, volvió a su lectura sin realmente leer nada._

_- ¿Profesor?, quería decirle que… gracias… por la poción, bueno, en verdad gracias … por todo. – Snape levantó la mirada de su libro con una ceja elegantemente levantada. _

_- De nada Srta. Granger.- dijo suavemente- Buenas noches.- _

_- Buenas noches- sin deseos de permanecer más tiempo a su alrededor permanentemente tensa se retiró._

Era extraño, había momentos en los que era amable, caballeroso e incluso se podría decir que se preocupaba por ella y luego de pronto cambiaba absolutamente y se volvía nuevamente déspota, hiriente y desagradable. Siempre a la defensiva… Durante los dos días que llevaba Hermione conviviendo con él se había dado cuenta que era un hombre metódico, pulcro y culto. Le había visto en la salita leyendo en más de una ocasión con el fuego iluminándolo todo tenuemente y su pelo suelto y libre de cual fuese la porquería que se echase para hacer pociones, mandaba brillos casi azuláceos como respuesta a la luz. Se dio cuenta también que no era un hombre solitario sino más bien solo. No sabía aún muy bien como encajarían juntos, de hecho no sabía si lo harían... esta "relación" parecía condenada al fracaso.

Además ella había visto las memorias… sabía que ya no estaba pero eso no hacía que se preguntase ¿Qué pasaba con Lily?... estaba a punto de vincularse de por vida con su Profesor de Pociones, mayor que ella por muchos años, amargado y además hasta donde ella sabía enamorado de la difunta madre de su mejor amigo, maravilloso.

Escribió la carta a Gringotts, fue a la lechuzería la mandó y fue a las cocinas a desayunar y a ver a Dobby y Winky. Había quedado a las 11 con el Profesor así que después de pasar dos horas con ellos volvió a su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias e ir a encontrarse con él.

*.*

Severus se quedó atónito unos segundos mientras ella terminaba de salir de su habitación, llevaba con un vestido de lana por encima de las rodillas de color verde muy sencillo, unos leggins negros, unas botas casi sin tacón y negras también y en la mano llevaba la capa de invierno negra. El vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas de una forma tan sensual que Severus no tuvo más que admitirlo, iba a vincularse con una joven mujer muy hermosa. Una con la que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad. Frunció el ceño y de esa guisa estaba cuando Hermione alzó su mirada.

- Buenos días Profesor- dijo suavemente.

- Cójase a mi Srta Granger, nos apareceré en la Mansión. – dijo secamente. Por Morgana es que este hombre nunca estaba de buen humor?

Cuando llegaron Severus se deshizo de su contacto lo más rápidamente posible y mientras se pegaba mentalmente, lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor era aquello que a la vez le provocaba sentimientos tan contradictorios que prefería el dolor de cabeza a analizarlos. Hermione le miró entre dolida y avergonzada ¿Es que a él el hechizo no le provocaba los dolores de cabeza y malestar que a ella?

- Bienvenida a Prince Manor- dijo irónicamente mientras con su varita cambiaba las protecciones para que la reconociesen a ella también, una vez que hubo terminado abrió las rejas con otro movimiento de varita.- Después de usted.

Cuando Hermione cruzó las puertas una zarza enorme se lanzó sobre ella gruñendo. Snape la sacó de su camino con un tirón de brazo- Hoy no es el día en que será devorada,- dijo como si comentase el aire- a Pluto debe habérsele olvidado alimentarla…- en su voz un tizne de culpabilidad- Cójase a mi brazo, a mí nada me atacará.

- Es que hay más defensas?- la voz levemente temblorosa, Hermione sabía de hechizos defensivos y los de la entrada eran unos bastante complejos, luego la zarza carnívora, no podía imaginarse cuáles más, aunque la exasperada ceja levantada de Snape la contradijo. Hermione deslizó su mano en su antebrazo y enseguida volvió a ver el mundo tecnicolor, la resultaba casi humillante el saber que Snape era conocedor de lo mucho que le afectaba el vínculo y ella sin embargo no había visto ni una mueca de alivio ni de molestia en él.

Avanzaron en silencio mientras las estatuas griegas, setos, duendes y otras criaturas mágicas les observaban sin acercarse a ellos. Hermione era consciente de que si ella hubiese entrado sin estar dentro del aura de Snape eso hubiese sido diferente. Al comenzar a bajar la leve inclinación Hermione por fin pudo ver Prince Manor y era mucho más hermosa y terrorífica de lo que se podía haber imaginado.

Izándose majestuosa entre las montañas blanca y sobria se alzaba- Oh, que… grande- sólo pudo decir.

- Muy elocuente señorita Granger… ahora comprendo todos esos puntos ganados para su Casa- Hermione se ruborizó furiosamente mientras se preguntaba por qué no había podido mantener la boca cerrada.

No es que Severus se lo fuese a decir pero le llenaba de un orgullo que nunca antes había sentido la admiración de la Señorita Granger, tal vez porque salvo él mismo, Dumblendore y poca gente más, nadie había visto su hogar. Allí donde creció. Por otro lado se sentía tremendamente violentado, no quería enseñarle este sitio, no quería que lo conociese, no quería compartirlo y menos con ella. La sabelotodo Gryffindor.

Al acercarse a las puertas apareció un pequeño elfo doméstico con un _crack. _ Se le veía bien alimentado, llevaba una pequeña toga en vez del trapo que solían utilizar para cubrir sus genitales. Hermione intentó que la sensación de aprobación se fuese de su pecho, le daba igual lo que el Profesor hiciese con sus criaturas.

- Bienvenido Amo Severus Snape, Bienvenido a Snape Manor- dijo con su vocecita chillona.

- Buenos días Pluto- Dijo cortante mientras entraba en la Mansión y el elfo le seguía dando saltitos- ¿Han llegado una serie de pertenencias de Gringotts? Hiciste las remodelaciones que te envíe por carta?

- Si Amo Señor Severus, han llegado Señor! Y Pluto hizo los cambios, si lo hizo, señor-

- Bien, lo que llegó son las pertenencias de la Señorita Granger, por favor envíalas a la recámara enfrente de la mía, será su espacio de residencia permanente. Nos vamos a vincular- La voz salió sin ningún tipo de emoción, nuevamente como si comentase el tiempo.

- Oh! Maravilloso Amo Severus, Pluto está encantado con las noticias porque significa que pasarán más tiempo en la Mansión y Pluto está deseando servirles, Amo Severus Snape Ama Señorita, pronto señora Granger!

- Gracias Pluto. Por favor enséñele a la Señorita Granger su alcoba y ayúdala a desempacar.

- No necesito ayuda Profesor, puedo sola- ¿pero qué se creía?

*.*

Caminando por los majestuosos pasillos de la mansión aburrida de esperar en la sala después de haber colocado todo en su nueva habitación y con una creciente sensación de malestar por el comportamiento de Severus hacia ella y su actitud de "oh mira que magnánimo soy que comparto contigo" o la de "no te acerques mucho a mí no sea que me contagies la estupidez" la estaban cansando. Hermione descubrió un pasillo lleno de retratos que al ella entrar se callaron súbitamente.

- Oh, miradla es ella, me dijo la sirena del primero que la había visto entrar-

- Cállate te va a escuchar, cualquiera diría que eres una Prince…-

- Buenas tardes- dijo suavemente Hermione incomoda de que hablaran sobre ella como si no les oyese.

Se escuchó un frufrú entre todos los cuadros y después de un momento una voz cadenciosa se escuchó.

- Buenas tardes jovencita- Hermione buscó de qué cuadro provenía y por fin lo encontró una bella dama en sus 25 años con un vestido blanco y sombrilla sentada en una hamaca enfrente de la mansión, se notaba que el cuadro era antiguo, no de esta época, su piel blanca nívea y su cabello negro como la noche cayendo en suaves rizos alrededor de su graciosa cara- Soy Larissa Prince, encantada.

- Hermione Granger- dijo mientras se encogía ante el enorme escrutinio de todos los cuadros y sus cuchicheos,

- ¿Qué hace una jovencita como tú en Manor si me permites preguntar?, no solemos tener visitantes.

- Ni siquiera nuestra propia sangre - dijo quejumbroso un hombre en un retrato pequeñito puesto muy arriba en la pared. Larissa le miró silenciándole con la mirada.

- Severus puede hacer lo que quiera, Madnarck. – defendió a su nieto preferido. Miró a Hermione como pidiéndole perdón por la intrusión- decías…

Realmente no estaba diciendo nada, pensó- Soy la futura vinculada de Sna… Severus- El ruido que se produjo era casi ensordecedor, todos los cuadros hablaban entre sí sin dar tiempo a responder. Hermione se tapó los oídos, ya le dolí la cabeza lo suficiente como para empeorarlo.

- Silencio! Silencio! Recordad vuestra educación por Salazar!- con esto Larissa mandó a todos a callar.- cielo perdona su mala educación, tal parece que ciertos cuadros al pasar mucho tiempo sin gente terminan olvidando sus modales.- terminó mordazmente. Hermione pensó fugazmente que la forma de hablar era algo aprendido…

- No se preocupe, disculpe, y usted ¿Quién es?-

- Soy la abuela de Severus y por favor, háblame de tú tal parece que vamos a ser familia pronto. – Hermione asintió aún no muy segura de qué se podía hablar con los cuadros y que no era conveniente. Estuvo un buen rato hablando con Larissa sobre todo y nada pero con los demás también acerca de la mansión de las épocas de cuando eran, incluso se mencionó la petición de que convenciese a Severus de que los recolocase en el castillo y les sacase del confinamiento del pasillo. Hermione pronto sintió como una pequeña ráfaga entraba por la ventana, se giró.

- Querida… - comenzó Larissa cuando Hermione preguntó por el lago- me encantaría seguir hablando contigo acerca de la nueva legislación…

Sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de salir e ir al lago, debía de ser precioso, sin poder contenerse más no esperó a que Snape volviese a por ella y después de despedirse apresuradamente de los cuadros salió a dar un paseo para conocerlo, hacía tan buen tiempo!

Al salir de Manor y mientras se iba acercando se dio cuenta que había en el ambiente un olor increíblemente deseable que hacía que la cabeza le diese un poco de vueltas pero por nada del mundo dejaría de olerlo.

Al acercarse al lago se maravilló por su belleza, se quitó las bailarinas y metió uno de los pies en el agua sin poder evitar el suspiro de alivio ¡era delicioso! De pronto empezó a ver unas ondulaciones en agua del lago y para su gran sorpresa de pronto vio a un Tritón acercándose, se notaba que el lago enseguida era profundo porque estaba a menos de dos metros y el agua le llegaba más arriba de la cintura. Hermione no se lo podía creer había leído en varios libros que los Tritones eran criaturas asombrosas que se encargaban de la protección y cuidado de las casas y que solían mantener un trato con los humanos tremendamente agradable. Le sonrió esplendorosamente, cuando se lo contase a Harry no se lo iba a poder creer!.

- Hola forastera- Dijo el agradable señor que casi parecía un abuelo con su cola de color turquesa y sus largas barbas y pelo blanco.

- Buenas tardes señor- Dijo encantada. Se dio cuenta que en las mejillas del Tritón había una pequeña cicatriz a la altura de la boca apenas insinuada, seguro que era de alguno de las veces que había defendido la Mansión. Sus ojos de color verde pistache, quizás demasiado brillante como para ser humano, acercándose peligrosamente al fosforito.

- Hace un día maravilloso, cosas buenas se presagian- Hermione sonrió por la facilidad de las criaturas mágicas para meter en la conversación el destino.

- Ciertamente sí que lo hace, perdone mi atrevimiento pero estoy sencillamente fascinada, cómo es que usted un Tritón, si no me equivoco de especie Calum, ha llegado a proteger la casa de los Snape?- El Tritón sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Bueno señorita …?-

- Hermione Granger, bueno pronto Granger-Snape-

- Oh- vio visiblemente como el Tritón retrocedía unos centímetros al oír eso. _Bueno no importa, merecerá la pena.- _Bueno Hermione ¿Me permites que te tutee verdad? Lo primero te equivocas no soy de la raza Calum si no de la raza Bethny- _Si era lo suficientemente lista…- _y ¿dónde más estaría si no fuese aquí?- Esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande de la que Hermione no podía dejar de apartar la mirada, era realmente cautivante. La conversación fluyó tranquilamente mientras hablaban de otras criaturas mágicas que había en el territorio de los Snape hasta las funciones de él. Hermione sin darse cuenta poco a poco iba avanzando un poco más y un poco más en el lago hasta que tuvo ambos pies por completo dentro del agua, ¡estaba pasando un rato tan _agradable_!

- ¿Sabes Hermione? No es algo que suela ofrecer y hace mucho que no tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero si quieres te doy un paseo por el lago estoy segura que lo encontrarás muy _agradable._- el tritón extendió su mano hacia ella mientras la seguía mirando profundamente a los ojos, sus ojos cada vez menos pistachos y más fosforitos.

Hermione comenzó a extender la mano y de pronto un pensamiento se adentró en su mente _ no le dijiste a Snape que ibas a salir al jardín _¿No le había avisado?, creía que si… retrajo un poco la mano, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

El Tritón que notó la resistencia redobló los esfuerzos aunque eso hiciese que el glamour se cállese un poco y además que los ojos dejaron de tener apariencia humana y se convirtieron en dos cuencas vacías llenas de una luz verde fosforescente el pelo se ennegreció. Continuó hablando en voz baja.

- Ven, ven a mí, verás cómo será_ agradable_. – Hermione comenzó a avanzar pero de pronto se dio cuenta que la mano que antes estaba extendida ahora por momentos se convertía en una garra de la que constantemente supuraba un líquido negro y las uñas eran tremendamente grandes. Una parte del cerebro de Hermione informaba con calma, tranquilidad y placidez que eso no solía ser algo normal que sucediese en las manos de la gente o seres mágicos, Hermione sumida en esa clama falsa concordó con esa parte consciente suya que aún no había sido anulada, volvió a mirar su cara para descubrir que de aquel anciano amable no había nada, las comisuras de la boza se habían abierto en esas cicatrices que antes había notado, tanto que parecía que se iba a partir en dos y más que una cara era una mezcla de algún tipo de bagre humanoide, los dientes eran más bien colmillos amarillos como si estuvieses llenos de sarro, la lengua era viperina y era alarmantemente roja, un olor nauseabundo profería de todo su ser, el pelo con calvas en sitios, en otros colgaban solo algas y en otros se veía el interior de la cabeza, la carne en sitios estaba más ennegrecida y pendía de la cara inerte, tenía unos enormes bigotes que parecía que tenían vida propia mientras se movían espásticamente enroscándose sobre si mismos. Las enormes fauces se abrieron nuevamente exhalando olor a muerte.

- He dicho que vengas! Será _agradable_!- la voz ahora estaba distorsionada casi pareciéndose al chillido de una Banshee. ¿Por qué estaba tomando tanto tiempo?, sólo necesitaba que ella pusiera su mano "voluntariamente" en la de él y la podría arrastrar al fondo del lago ahogándola para luego comérsela viva mientras con sus poderes la mantenía consciente hasta que terminase con ella.

- Hermione NO le toques- dijo autoritariamente Severus, rogaba porque el hechizo le ayudase y su voz ponderase sobre la hipnosis a la que "agradablemente" estaba siendo sometida. No miró a Mortus, tenía que estar preparado para todo y ahora mismo Hermione tenía que hacer el movimiento. _Por Merlín que no lo toque!, _no sabía cómo rescatarla de un Tritón Bethny,…

Hermione se sentía confusa, de pronto su mano se estiró hasta que estaba a punto de rozar las garras de la bestia pero su cabeza al mismo tiempo se giró hacia Snape, sus ojos casi negros al completo se posaron sobre los suyos brindándole una calma que Salazar sabía que no sentía.

Eso debería valer.

Con cuidado de no meter al completo los pies en el agua la cogió de la ropa y con un solo movimiento tiró rápida y violentamente de ella cuando la tuvo más a su alcance soltó su ropa paso un brazo por su cintura y atrajo a su cintura mientras él también daba un paso hacia atrás, no la soltó si no que la mantuvo contra su cuerpo fuertemente sujeta por si la sugestión del Tritón aún hacía efectos. El Tritón gritó mientras su boca se abría tanto que parecía que iba a desgarrarse en dos, sus ojos le miraron con furia.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido?- le increpó Severus a Mortus en un tono glacialmente peligroso. Realmente no lo comprendía el vínculo de esclavitud de sangre que le unía a los Snape debía mantener a los suyos a salvo.

El monstruo le miró terroríficamente mientras el agua a su alrededor se embravecía de pronto su voz podrida les llegó a ambos, casi tangible.

- Dámela insignificante humano! Había accedido- el Tritón en su ansia por volver a comer humanos parecía que se olvidaba de con quien hablaba- ¿Y por qué no iba a quererla mago? Estoy seguro de que sus carnes habrían sabido igual de bien que cómo olía, puede que incluso no me la comiese enseguida total hace mucho que no pruebo la carne fresca…

- Basta criatura repulsiva! Estás olvidando tu lugar, soy tu Amo. Debería matarte y vaciar el lago por haber roto el tratado! Es MI futura vinculada- Las entrañas de Severus se retorcieron al escucharle, sabía que él existía tal como mucho otros "guardianes" y durante el tiempo que pasó en la mansión alguna vez había visto cómo quedaban los intrusos después de aceptar la _agradable _invitación que ofrecía y no le deseaba eso a la señorita Granger, no obstante nunca había hablado con él y la situación era de lo más extraña mientras la sujetaba, ella solo temblaba en ese especie de abrazo extraño que la mantenía segura.

- No me amenaces en balde, no tienes poder! Hablas de vínculos de sangre, pero dime? Hace cuanto tiempo que no estás aquí? Estaba en mí derecho cuando tú renegaste del tuyo!, además no es que precisamente "huela" a ti…- terminó con malicia. Así que eso era, al no haber pasado tiempo en la Mansión los tratados se habían debilitado. Severus se preguntó cuántos otros estarían tan debilitados como el del Tritón…

- Bien, solucionémoslo entonces- dijo en voz baja y cortante. Con una demostración de magia sin varita convocó una daga en el aire, se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y en un movimiento rápido mientras sangraba hizo 4 movimientos, el primero pasó la mano enfrente suyo "frotando " la sangre contra el aire, una ventisca pasó al lado suyo, reconociéndole, luego hizo lo mismo con el césped logando así que la tierra también estuviese impregnada, un pequeño temblor lo confirmó, e iba a hacer lo mismo en el agua pero lo pensó un momento, antes tenía que hacer otra marca…

- Hermione me puede escuchar?- la llamó por su nombre puesto que no necesitaba darle más armas al Tritón por si volvía a intentarlo. La señorita Granger giró su cara hacia él pero realmente se notaba que no estaba ahí- Voy a tocarla, no se asuste- Con un movimiento fluido cerró su mano logrando que la sangre manchara más de su mano en general, la puso sobre su cuello y la movió rápidamente hacia abajo humedeciéndolo con sangre, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron pero no hizo nada para impedirlo, lo que sucedió a continuación sí que fue sorprendente para Hermione, El profesor Snape pasó uno de sus dedos por sus labios haciendo un poco de presión por lo que se abrieron levemente y la sangre quedó impregnada tanto en sus labios por fuera como un poco dentro de su boca, el sabor metálico y algo más se revolvió en su interior. Por último Snape después de mirar ferozmente a Mortus se limpió la mano en el agua y en momento en que hizo contacto el Tritón gritó en agonía, el vínculo renovado castigándolo por haber agredido a sus amos, retorciéndose y gritando dio un coletazo y volvió a las profundidades del lago. Con otro hechizo sin varita cerró el corte.

- Vamos Srta. Granger volvamos a Hogwarts- vio que no se movía si no que estaba mirando donde antes había estado Mortus, _en estado de shock, _no soltó su agarre sabiendo que la falta de contacto solo lo empeoraría si no que lo cambió un poquito la postura de ambos y la empujó para que caminase mientras mantenía su mano en su cintura. Hermione caminó como una autómata. Al llegar a la entrada de la Mansión Snape bramó.

- Pluto!- el pequeño elfo se materializó con un crack, sin esperar a que saludase u ofreciese sus servicios le espetó- Haz un reconocimiento de los terrenos y redacta un informe con el estado actual de todas las criaturas mágicas de la Mansión y su estado. Cuando lo tengas envíalo a Hogwarts, lo que ha sucedido hoy no puede volver a pasar. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Si amo- la vocecita del elfo doméstico aguda como siempre respondió a su orden- sus pertenencias ya han sido enviadas a Hogwarts.

- Bien- con una última mirada a la mansión los apareció a ambos a las afueras de Hogwarts.

*.*

Al entrar Hermione a la ya conocida sala en las mazmorras algo reaccionó dentro de ella, se soltó por primera vez del Profesor Snape y caminó casi en un estado off hacia el sofá y se sentó, se encorvó puso su cabeza casi entre sus piernas y las abrazó con sus manos intentando reprimir el acceso de pánico que comenzaba a subir por su garganta, había despertado hace apenas dos días y todo era demasiado. Comenzó a notar como a pesar de la posición su respiración se iba haciendo más errática y casi entrando en pánico se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a dar paseos intentando serenarse y sin conseguirlo cuando escuchó la voz de Snape todo se descontroló.

- Granger se encuentra bien?- no había odio o inquina tiñendo las palabras pero para Hermione fue la gota que colmó el vaso y explotó.

- ¿¡Le parece que esté bien!?, nada, ¿me oye? nada está bien! Tengo tan sólo 19 años me acabo de despertar de la experiencia más horrible en mi vida y estoy atada a usted que se dedica a machacarme y hacerme sentir inferior y además es un vínculo, para… para.. toda la vida,- su voz se iba acelerando y a la vez haciéndose errática y Severus sabía que como no se serenase entraría en una crisis de pánico/nerviosa o catarsis- y y además… el Tritón hoy…. Y ayer Ron… y sangre!... con sangre!... sólo, sólo me rodeo de dolor! Y estoy… harta! Me duele, me dolía y me va a seguir doliendo? No! No! No! No! No así, no así, no, así no- poco a poco iba gritando y a medida que su voz comenzaba a subir de tono los muebles y todo en la habitación comenzaba a temblar y los libros de la estantería comenzaron a girar en torno a ellos fuertemente alguno que se perdía les golpeaba, Severus no sabía cómo pararlo y puesto que llevaba un rato llamándola y veía que no era capaz de volver en sí decidió lo único que se le ocurría, contacto físico, Hermione seguía gritando para poder sacar fuera todo lo que sentía- No, así no quiero… no quiero!… NO QUIERO!- Pronto se dio cuenta Severus que había más en juego que la catarsis de la señorita Granger.

El hechizo vinculante sin terminar levantó la cabeza, "¿No queréis?" la amenaza colgaba en sus cabezas.

Severus recorrió la sala en tres zancadas y la abrazó fuertemente contra él, para que no dijese nada más que los empujase a la muerte y, porque negarlo, para ayudarla, en ese momento Hermione se quebró y comenzó a llorar mientras escuchaba los sinsentidos que Severus la susurraba, algo de que todo iría bien, que él tampoco lo estaba manejando muy bien, que juntos lo lograrían, que sentía lo de la sangre pero que Mortus no la volvería a tocar, que podían convivir, que no se preocupase, y Hermione sólo lloraba con su cabeza en el pecho de Severus y se cogía a su túnica sin importar quién era o si se suponía que se odiaban.

Sus rodillas la fallaron y Severus en vez de soltarla la sujetó más cerca suyo y se agachó hasta que quedaron sentados los dos en la alfombra, ella recostada sobre él y Severus con una mano la tenía abrazada y con la otra hacía recorridos sin sentido sobre su espalda ya los dos demasiado metidos en el acto como para saber qué hacían o con quién estaban.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el suelo con la Señorita Granger pero de pronto los libros pararon y se cayeron abruptamente al suelo. Severus iba a hablar cuando se dio cuenta de la postura corporal de Hermione, parecía que se había ido a un estado de duermevela, bueno debían hablar, esperaría 5 minutos así le daría tiempo a pensar un poco en todo, la verdad es que no le extrañaba la reacción de la señorita Granger, nadie aguantaría tanto tiempo tanta presión y él tampoco es que hubiese sido el perfecto ejemplo de apoyo constante, Merlín era todo tan difícil…

- Seño… Hermione tenemos que hablar…- dijo suavemente intentando no ser brusco y que no tuviese otro acceso de pánico.

- No puedo- y en cierta forma era verdad. Después de esa vergonzosa expresión de poco control, el haber mojado la túnica de su profesor más odiado con sus lágrimas y de orillarlos hasta un punto en el que el hechizo podía haberlos matado no se sentía con fuerzas como para hablar o volver a mirarle.

- Necesito decirte, comunicarte varias cosas. Tenemos que pasar esto y siempre es mejor pronto que tarde.- dijo con la voz un poco más envarada ¿Cómo que no podía?. Hizo ademán de levantarse.

- No por favor, no me sueltes. Me duele demasiado todo. – Severus pensó que realmente pudiese ser que el hechizo la estuviese "castigando" por la amenaza. Consideró varias opciones pero realmente no tenía ganas de seguir en el suelo ni de aplazar esta conversación hasta que fuese horrorosamente embarazosa. Con un gesto lánguido afianzó sus brazos y de un solo movimiento la levantó consigo.

- Ahhh! Déjame! Bájamee!

- Va a tener que decidirse Granger o la suelto o no la suelto- lo que ella no vio fue esa comisura levemente levantada con diversión. Rápidamente para que dejase de patalear la sentó en el sofá se sentó él a su lado y la cogió la mano.- Bien no la he "soltado" y estamos en mejor posición. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ahora si verdad? Ya es muy tarde! Lo siento pero no me da la gana- dijo de mala manera pero sin soltarse ni moverse. Giró su cabeza hacia el fuego enfurruñada mientras fruncía los labios. Severus la observó mientras el fuego lamía sus rasgos y su pelo enmarañado parecía que la secundaba mostrándose salvaje. Se quedó unos segundos embelesado.

- Bien, no hable usted pero yo tengo que decirla varias cosas. Lo primero y sin que sirva de precedencia. Lo siento. Mi comportamiento estos últimos días no ha sido el mejor- ignoró la mueca sarcástica de Hermione, vale había sido bastante borde- Esto es todo muy nuevo para mí y me siento abrumado, sé que para usted también pero a fuerza de hábito estoy acostumbrado en pensar sólo en mí.

- Para mí tampoco es fácil sabe? No es sólo todo lo que le dije antes- grité sería el verbo más exacto- es que yo acabo de despertar y ni siquiera he ido a ver a mis padres y la mitad del tiempo estoy ansiosa o aterrorizada porque vayas a saltar con comentarios hirientes o haga algo mal y decidas que morir no una alternativa tan terrible después de todo. – Quería mencionarle que la hería con sus palabras, quería decirle que ahora se sentía mucho mejor porque él la había sostenido en brazos, que necesitaba más contacto y que estaba profundamente avergonzada de necesitarlo, quería saber qué sucedía con Lily pero todo se lo calló ya era raro que estuviesen hablando de por sí.

- Hermione, si me permites llamarte así- Espero al leve asentimiento de cabeza- y creo que tú deberías intentar llamarme Severus, cuando estemos solos como inicio de esta "segunda oportunidad". Lo primero no tema, no voy a cancelar el vínculo, seguiremos adelante y ya veré como arreglárnoslas. No puedo cambiar mi forma de ser, soy borde, brusco y tengo la lengua más afilada de lo que debería. No espere que cambie, no lo haré. Respecto a lo de sus padres solo puedo ofrecerle ir mañana a verlos y creo que tiene usted pendiente devolverles la memoria si no mal recuerdo. Sobre lo demás… ya hice todo lo que pude hacer… no sé qué más decirle.

- Si… - dijo Hermione tenuemente.

- Bien, pues creo en ese caso que más menos hemos vuelto a aclarar los puntos, por favor aunque no sea un hombre receptivo intente comentarme estas cosas antes de que lleguemos a este punto.- Severus sacó de su capa un vial con poción para dormir sin sueños y pillando a Hermione absolutamente desprevenida subió sus manos a sus hombros y le dio un ligero apretón, era un pseudoabrazo, supuso ella.

*.*

Draco Malfoy no era valiente, tampoco es que pretendiese serlo, eso se lo dejaba para los patéticos Gryffindors pero valiente o no luchó por la vida de sus padres en la Guerra, demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos le profesaba el mismo amor que él antes sentía, tal vez su madre más que su padre pero Lucius… él era harina de otro costal, Draco sabía que estaba insano y también sabía que le consideraba un fracaso. Con tal de darse tiempo, terminar su formación y alejarse de ellos Draco volvió al colegio de Magia de forma presente en vez de terminar el año a distancia como algunos otros compañeros habían hecho para después presentarse únicamente al examen. No quería pasar tiempo con ellos y realmente no tenía intención que dejar de estudiar, sabía que quería ayudar a la gente pues creía que su "cuenta" estaba en "rojos" pero como carecía de extrema valentía escogió hacer una carrera que implicase ayudar a los demás pero no de forma tan expuesto.

Así es como Draco Malfoy Black decidió que al terminar su año escolar entraría a estudiar a San Mungo para ser sanador, con un poco de suerte y mucho trabajo por delante lograría con los años limpiar el apellido de los Malfoy tan ensuciado por su abuelo y su padre, y finalmente restauraría su antigua gloria. Porque él estaba orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, de eso no tenía duda, de los únicos de los que se avergonzaba era de su abuelo y de su padre. Ojalá su padre hubiese sido más como su padrino…

Durante toda su vida había sido criado debajo de unos estándares tremendamente rígidos y frecuentemente castigado con violencia, no hablaba de una nalgada con un mal comportamiento o una cachetada, hablaba de Crucio, latigazos y salvajes varazos, de esto no quedaba marca física gracias a la poción que su padrino siempre hizo para él, pero las heridas emocionales allí seguían, sin tocar, si ver la luz y sin que nadie lo supiese.

¿Cómo podía ser que él que tenía pureza en su sangre hubiese caído tan bajo? A veces envidiaba a los Weasleys, no al pobretón comadreja ese había salido podrido, pero sí a ellos en general con su unión, su cariño y sus estúpidos jerséis tejidos a manos, tanto amor debía haber entre ellos como para no romper lazos con el comadreja que claramente estaba deshonrando el apellido y hablando de Weasleys había uno que había comenzado a dar clases en Hogwarts y que no estaba nada pero que nada mal. Charlie Weasley tenía la costumbre de salir a hacer deporte y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del castillo, casualmente cuando se ejercitaba en el campo de Quidditch con su escoba Draco tenía que irremediablemente ir a leer a una de las gradas, lejos de ojos indiscretos. Ver a ese pedazo de hombre era toda una delicia para los ojos, una que Draco no iba a negarse ni tampoco a confesar, después de todo él tenía que dar un heredero lo que dejaba fuera y en último lugar sus preferencias sexuales.

No pensaba ir a casa estas vacaciones de Navidad pero una carta bastante críptica de su madre le hizo desistir, algo quería decirle y no se lo iba a decir si no era en persona y él estaba bastante seguro que tendría algo que ver con todos los cambios que últimamente estaba experimentando…

…

..

.

**N/A: **Una aclaración por si queréis buscarle, para mí Charlie Weasley siempre me lo he imaginado como Josh Holloway pero pelirrojo pero de complexión y rasgos muyyy similares. (Si buscáis en google la foto en la que sale con cazadora negra o.O)

Dejad review! =))


	8. Chapter 7: Hechizos desmemoriantes

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de J.K Rowling, yo únicamente los uso sin ánimos de lucro y por el más puro entretenimiento =)

**N/A: **Aclararé varios puntos acerca de la elección de pareja que me habéis preguntad =), para mi Harry, le pese a quién le pese, me encanta de paring con: Severus o Draco, de hecho un Harry-Ginny es un paring que no me suele gustar y cualquier otro paring más vale que esté escrito bordado xD (no como yo escribo). Como este es un Severus-Hermione y realmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Draco-Charlie con las especificidades que ya iréis leyendo se me quedaba colgado el pobrecito ojos verdes y esa fue la única razón por la que está con Ginny, de hecho ella me parece bastante odiosa. xD

Me ha comentado varias personas, y agradezco al sugerencia, que avise cuando en un capítulo haya sexo gráfico y el paring del que es por si a alguien no le gusta, saltárselo o leer por encima. No es algo que a mí me gusta que hagan en los FF puesto que prefiero involucrarme en él y dejarme envolver sin que me avisen pero como soy autora y no lectora, avisaré de Lemmons entre Sev- Herm, Harry- Ginny y Draco- Charlie. He "resubido" los capítulos nuevamente con leves modificaciones (faltas ortográficas) y con el aviso del lemmon de Ginny y Harry ya os dije que iría cambiando los chaps si lo iba viendo necesario, pero como habéis podido ver lo he hecho al mismo tiempo que subía el nuevo, así no os alertaban sin sentido.

Sobre los principales: aún no veremos excesivos avances (sexo) en la relación de ambos (lo sientoooo!), Severus es para mí, un personaje, un hombre demasiado complejo como para que las cosas vayan rápido.

Sobre tramas secundarias: En principio veremos solo a Harry y a Ginny como un apoyo a Hermione a menos que mi musa me dicte algo más pero estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Sobre Draco y Charlie aviso también que ligado a ellos habrá temática de magia generacional y situacional, temática veela y sexo entre hombres. Si Sev y Mione están atados a un hechizo vinculante no iba a ponerles las cosas sencillas a ellos! xD

Esta vez sí que he hecho un pequeño testamento! xDD

Enjoy it!

**Capítulo 7: Hechizos desmemoriantes **

**DIA 3: 01 de Diciembre**

Cuando Severus despertó tenía una enorme erección que reclamaba su atención, desde que había acabado la guerra su lado más sexual reprimido por todo lo sucedido en ese periodo de tiempo volvió a la carga y aunque sus migrañas y molestias también habían sido un impedimento no lo eran ahora y no lo habían sido esta noche cuando había soñado con la bella joven que dormía en sus aposentos pero no en su cama. No se acordaba de su sueño específicamente pero sabía que había estado relacionado con ella con sus labios que había probado de la forma más inocentemente posible pero que es su sueño eran de todo menos inocentes, no era raro, después de todo era una joven muy hermosa.

Comenzó a acariciarse mientras rememoraba su sueño, los besos largos, húmedos y apasionados, sus labios suaves como había vuelto a probar ayer mientras la protegía, su cuerpo desnudo clamando por el suyo mientras se retorcía de placer ante su toque, su pelo ondulado salvajemente, sus ojos llenos de vida. Terminó satisfactoriamente mientras imaginaba a Hermione gritando de placer debajo de él. Se levantó a asearse y comenzar un nuevo día, cavilando qué pensaría la Señorita Granger de que tuviese sueños húmedos con ella que terminasen con una deliciosa masturbación, seguro que ahora sí que sí cancelaría el vínculo. Puritanos Gryffindors.

Después de la explosión de anoche se sentía totalmente drenado. Eran demasiadas emociones en tan pocos días. La deliciosa señorita Granger había venido a disturbarle la vida y al parecer no se iba a marchar. Todavía no entendía como era que le había dicho tantas tonterías cuando tuvo ese pequeño show… el hechizo debió de ser.

Estaba tomando su acostumbrado té Lady Grey con leche mientras cavilaba en todo lo acontecido el día anterior y en cómo iba a llevar las cosas el día de hoy que no se dio cuenta cuando un visitante irrumpió en su sala hasta que escuchó su voz.

- Buenos días muchacho- la voz de Dumbledore le llegó desde las alturas de su cuadro de paisaje.

- Debí quitar ese cuadro cuando pintaron el tuyo- fue la ácida contestación de Severus que sabía que tendría una larga charla llena de preguntas que no quería contestar.

- Veo que te has levantado de buen humor- respondió como si en vez de esa contestación hubiese sido un alegre "buenos días"

- Puedo hacer algo por ti Albus?- con un poco de suerte se libraría pronto.

- Oh no, nada específico sólo venía a charlar un rato, hace tiempo que no me visitas-

- He estado ocupado, no sé si te has enterado pero me voy a vincular- respondió sarcásticamente a su reproche.

Albus sonrió benevolente- ya veo que las cosas van maravillosamente- intentó tirarle de la lengua.

- Maravillosamente, tal y como pueden ir las cosas cuando una "heroína" el mundo mágico Gryffindor y muchos años menor que tú se va a vincular con un exmortifago amargado-

- No seas ciego Severus, tanto tú como ella sois mucho más que solamente eso, y deja de recriminarte tu pasado, realmente, por lo que he oído se dice que el héroe eres tú…

- La gente no me conoce- dijo agriamente.

- Tampoco les dejas que lo hagan muchacho- Albus le miraba con un deje de tristeza, veía como al pasar los años su alumno favorito no cambiaba, había algunos errores que se cometían en la infancia que se pagaban durante toda la vida.

- Lo que digas- volvió a dar un sorbo a su té esperando que cuando alejase la taza de sus labios Albus se hubiese ido. Error.

- Habéis pensado algo en particular para hoy?-

- Por ahora terminar mi té y después organizar una visita a los padres de Hermione a ver si logramos terminar el hechizo desmemoriante y así la señorita Granger tiene una cosa menos de la que preocuparse y respirar tranquila…

- No seas desagradable muchacho, los vínculos entre padres e hijos a veces son muy importantes, es comprensible que_ Hermione_ quiera volver a entablar conversación con ellos, o quitarles el hechizo desmemoriante para el caso- dijo con cierto tono sarcástico.

- Soy consciente de ello Albus, por eso es que vamos a verles así que no me des más la vara.-

- ¿Cómo va el tema de llamarse por sus nombres?

- Se acabó. Si no te vas tú, me iré yo.- Viejo entrometido. Apoyando la taza con más fuerza de la que debería se levantó y se fue a su laboratorio donde sabía que Dumbledore con sus preguntas perspicaces y sin respuesta no podría llegar.

*.*

- ¿Está lista?-

- Si, Harry ya me ha dado la dirección de dónde están viviendo.

- Bien, iremos primero al Ministerio y de ahí cogeremos el traslador que configurado con la dirección que nos llevará a Australia. Cójase a mí.

Hermione introdujo su brazo en el "hueco" que Snape le ofrecía mientras se rogaba a sí misma no gemir de placer por el consiguiente alivio que sentiría al tocarle. Se sintió orgullosa de sólo verse afectada por un temblor que la sacudió entera.

Después todo pasó a cámara rápida, el Ministerio estaba atestado como siempre y la gente les llenaba de miradas de desconcierto e incluso repugnancia. Ella se enervó, una cosa es lo que ella pensase sobre su vínculo otra muy distinta lo que quería que los demás pensasen. Por ello cuando Severus la quiso soltar no le dejó si no que se afianzó en su brazo. Sabía que tenía la ceja enarcada pero no la rechazó.

Las murmuraciones no se hacían esperar, después de todo ella había estado muerta para el mundo y actualmente Severus era un héroe, muy temido pero un héroe al fin y al cabo.

Ambos respiraron con alivio cuando tomaron el traslador y de un desagradable gancho en el ombligo les lanzó a Australia.

Una vez allí sin más excusas para estar tocándose se soltaron y comenzaron a bajar de la pequeña colina donde se habían aparecido yendo hacia un disperso poblado.

Se acercaron a una casa cerca de la costa, Hermione había procurado que el mar estuviese presente ya que sabía que sus padres adoraban el mar. Era una típica casa australiana que tenía un jardín y huerta pequeñita, se veía a su madre trabajar en la huerta y a su padre pintando la fachada, a Hermione bajo el escrutinio de Severus se le humedecieron los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Comenzó a correr hacia la casa.

- Eh, Wendell, cariño, baja de la escalera hay una chica que viene corriendo hacía aquí que no se la ve muy bien.

Hermione corrió y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la reja la voz de su padre la detuvo.

- Perdone Señorita, ¿podemos hacer algo por usted?- el tono era francamente hostil.

Hermione le miró con la cara llena de lágrimas esperando ingenuamente que la reconociese, cosa que no sucedió y cuando su padre se giró y se encogió de hombros ante su madre se quedó paralizada sin saber ni cómo empezar.

- Buenas tardes buenos señores. Venimos de turismo y nos hemos perdido, a mi _compañera _ le ha dado un vahío por el calor y queríamos pedirles si fueran tan amables de darnos un vaso de agua y nos dejasen utilizar su teléfono- La mano de Severus se posó sobre su hombro, por una parte para dar credibilidad a la historia y por otra para darle a su _compañera _una silenciosa advertencia.

- Oh, querido, es normal, en estas épocas del año no suelen subir mucho las temperaturas pero para vosotros que venís de fuera es un cambio considerable. Por supuesto, pasad, pasad-

- Mónica… no les conocemos de nada…- le susurró Thomas silenciosamente aunque no tanto para Snape.

- Querido, ten un poco más de fe…- Bendita fuese la madre de Hermione y su fe…

- Srta. Granger recompóngase porque sólo tendremos una oportunidad una vez dentro de su casa de hacer esto sin armar un gran revuelo. – la voz de Snape la trajo a la realidad. Se secó las lágrimas con la camisa y se recompuso lo máximo posible.

- Disculpad la escena, llevamos varias horas terribles.- Dijo intentando sacar su mejor sonrisa. Wendell la miró extasiado… el parentesco de esta extraña con el de su mujer era increíble.

- Oh, no te preocupes querida, es normal.- Les guio hacia el interior de la casa mientras Wendell cerraba el paso receloso- Te prepararé un agua con limón y azúcar que te sentará muy bien. Antes de que Jean fuese hacia la cocina y después de que Thomas cerrase la puerta Hermione sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo que terminaría con su lapsus de memoria. Severus se apartó un poco sintiéndose profundamente incómodo y arrepentido de haberla acompañado puesto que los siguientes segundos acontecieron madre, hija y padre llorando y abrazándose. Estúpidos Gryffindors, silenciosamente se deslizó hacia la puerta y se dispuso a conocer los alrededores por lo que suponía que sería un periodo de tiempo largo y lacrimógeno.

*.*

Al llegar a la Mansión Malfoy las puertas se abrieron al heredero y Draco avanzó hacia el interior intranquilo, como si el viento susurrase advertencias.

Observó los jardines tan perfectos como siempre, impolutos y una verdadera obra de arte, a veces le parecían irónicas representaciones de lo que sus padres querían que fuese sus vidas, perfectas aunque claro, habría que discutir qué entraba dentro del término perfecto, al parecer él no.

Al acercarse a las puertas se abrieron y Lila, su elfina doméstica desde que era pequeñito apareció deshaciéndose en reverencias y saludos mientras Draco entraba al hall.

- Amo Draco, le esperábamos, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje Draco, Señor.

- Buenas tardes Lila, sí, ha sido un viaje agradable. ¿Se encuentran mi madre y padre en casa?

- Si Señor Amo Draco, están en el salón malva, esperándole están señor.- Draco tragó, aquí vamos.

- Bien, lleva esto a mi habitación pero no lo ordenes, no me voy a quedar más que dos días y una noche.

- Sí señor, Lila hará lo que usted le pida amo Draco- con un chasquido despareció y Draco después de mirarse en un espejo y peinarse nuevamente el pelo se encaminó.

Toc Toc

- Pasa querido- la voz educada de su madre se hizo oír a través del roble.

- Buenas tardes, Madre, Padre. ¿Qué tal os encontráis?

- Bueno, bueno, mira quién ha llegado Narcisa, el renegado de tú hijo.- dijo escupiendo asco Lucius, Narcisa le miró pero no dijo nada más- Venga, mestiza, díselo de una vez. No, espera, juguemos a las adivinanzas, a que no sabes por qué querido Draco tú madre es rubia en vez de tener el pelo azabache como todos los de su podrida sangre?

Draco miró extrañado, esto estaba transcurriendo de forma distinta a como pensaba, creía que por lo menos fingirían un rato que eran una familia.

- Madre?- Dijo mirándola extrañado y sin querer responder a la insultante pregunta de su padre.

- Querido, te… te ves muy bien…- dijo titubeante y con la voz llena de miedo. Lucius con un movimiento violento de varita cerró la puerta con pestillo y con un salto cogió violentamente a Narcisa del brazo y la lanzó contra Draco

- Díselo!, díselo maldita sangre mezclada!- Narcisa comenzó a llorar con las manos escondidas y Lucius la pegó un empellón que la lanzó contra el suelo, todo tan rápidamente que Draco no pudo reaccionar. – Maldita inútil, lo que tu estúpida madre te quiere decir es que tiene trazas de veela que ha sabido ocultar muy bien de mi escrutinio y que te las ha pasado a ti, ahora ya no eres sólo un inútil si no también una sangre mezclada, la sangre Malfoy no puede caer más bajo-

Draco anonadado se agachó para levantar a su madre y luego ver si podían hablar de esto de forma más tranquila pero no supo nada más porque sintió un terrible golpe en la cabeza que le quitó la consciencia. La siguiente vez que sabría algo del mundo se habría despertado por su propio grito y estaría atado en una rueda de tortura mientras un látigo se comía su piel.

*.*

Jean estaba en el salón escuchando anonadada como su hija le contaba porqué hace unos minutos no la había reconocido y porqué lo había tenido que hacer. Les habló del coma, de Ron, de Harry de la guerra. Mientras su madre le acariciaba la espalda suavemente como cuando era niña.

- Creemos que alguien en la batalla lanzó un maleficio contra mí que me va a obligar a vincularme de por vida con el Profesor Snape, con el que he venido- aclaró por si acaso no se recordaban de quién hablaba pero por supuesto que se recordaba, tantas cartas llenas de admiración, decepción, admiración otra vez.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? cariño, nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras- Le dijo Thomas.

- Oh, papá- dijo con desespero- ojalá fuese cierto pero en este caso si no nos vinculamos ambos moriremos- Dijo Hermione entre lágrimas y volvió a echarse a llorar. Jean agradeció que el profesor les hubiese dado intimidad.

- Cariño, cariño sosiégate, tiene que haber una solución. Ayúdanos a entenderlo, si ha sido por un maleficio existirá el contramaleficio tu siempre decías que sólo 3 hechizos no lo tenían y no eran vínculos.

Jean casi se apiadó de su marido que no quería abrir los ojos a la situación que tenía delante, y se apiadó también de su hermosa hija pero no por su futura pareja si no por su destino, por la forma en la que sucedió todo. Ella hace tiempo que creía que su pequeña tenía un enamoramiento, sin querer saberlo, del arisco profesor. No estaba preocupada por él porque aunque había estado obvliateada ella aun poseía su don intacto y el aura del profesor era indudablemente oscura pero honesta. Eso por lo menos siempre lo tendría.

- Papá no lo hay! Voy a tener que vincularme con una persona muchísimo más mayor que yo a la que no le agrado y además por toda la vida!- La cara de su padre fue cambiando poco a poco del no entendimiento a la ira y a la frustración.

- Bueno, eso lo dirás tú! Ahora mismo vamos al Ministerio de magos y hablamos con el máximo representante para que haga algo!, llevaremos a juicio a quién te ha hecho esto, a la cárcel que irá- Thomas se veía sobrepasado, no sabía cómo ayudar a su hija- no, ya sé. Vamos a Hogwarts, empaquetas todo y nos vamos a la casa de la playa hasta que el plazo pase y luego volverás…

- Para papá! Para! Eso sólo me llevaría a la muerte inmediata ¿es que no lo ves? La mía y la del profesor!

- A mí ese tipejo me importa una mierda- espetó con asco volcando toda su ira en Severus.

- Papá no digas esas cosas, me ha salvado 3 veces en esta última semana… le debo mucho pero aun que no fuese así yo no quiero morir y no me voy a arriesgar, los manuscritos son muy claros y he sentido la fuerza del hechizo en carne propia. – Su padre la miró abrumado-

- Joder Herm, que putada…- de pronto recordó que hablaba con su progenitora y recompuso- no sé qué decirte hijita ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

Hermione le miró enternecida, sus padres siempre quisieron protegerla pero en este caso no había nada más que hacer. Esto es lo que había.

- Mamá, tú qué opinas- dijo con voz cansada

- Cariño, yo soy consciente de que esto son cosas que van más allá de nuestro alcance. Me apena que la pareja no sea de tu elección y que las cosas no se hayan dado de forma natural. Nunca creí que tu destino estuviese con Ronald pero eras tú la que tenía que tomar esa decisión y no conozco al Profesor como para poder dar mi opinión. No me parece adecuada la diferencia de edad pero creo que podréis mantener una relación de amistad con el tiempo. Si tú dices que no hay forma de salir es que no la hay. Tendremos que todos aprender a salir de esto lo mejor posible e ir afrontándolo poco a poco.

Hermione se quedó anonadada por la brutal sencillez en las palabras de su madre. Básicamente lo que le decía es "esto es lo que es" trabajemos sobre ello poco a poco.

- Hermione, no sirve de nada ni ocultarnos ni salir a matar fantasmas, te apoyo, te comprendo y te ayudaré en lo que pueda y creo que ahora mismo necesitas ayuda para asimilarlo y no para enfrentarte a ello- con esto último le dio una mirada significativa a su marido.- hablando de otras cosas, ¿Cómo volveremos a casa? ¿Aún existe?

- Oh, es verdad mamá. Todas las cosas materiales las puedo llevar yo pero vosotros tendréis que volar en el modo de transporte usual.

- Bien, pues más vale que empecemos a empacar ya… - dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose.

- No es necesario mamá, puedo… espera- Salió corriendo en busca del profesor Snape y en contra de lo que pensaba lo encontró sentado a la sombra de un árbol, en camisa blanca remangada con las rodillas flexionadas y los ojos cerrados. Parecía que realmente disfrutaba y Hermione se deleitó con la imagen, repasando todo su cuerpo antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo.

- Profesor…-

- Ya no es Severus?.- preguntó con su voz silbante y baja… ¿Con la conversación de Hermione y sus padres cuántas cosas habrían cambiado?

Hermione rectificó- Severus… puedes ayudarme nuevamente? No tengo muy claro si puedo hacer magia aquí en Australia puesto que la mayoría de edad es a los 21…

- Vamos, acabemos con esto- de un movimiento grácil se levantó y se dirigió hacia la casa con renuencia puesto que estaba seguro que los padres de Hermione ahora que sabían la historia se le echarían encima.

- Buenas tardes- dijo secamente. Acto seguido con mucha rapidez sacó la varita y murmuró un encantamiento empacador- Listo, esperaré fuera,- dijo mirando directamente a Hermione.

- Profesor- Dijo Jean- no vaya fuera que hace mucho calor además no hemos tenido ocasión de presentarnos apropiadamente. Soy Jean Granger, madre de la increíble jovencita que está a su lado- dijo mientras le extendía la mano y le guiñaba el ojo con actitud despreocupada.

- Mamáa…- se quejó Hermione abochornada y a la vez admirada por cómo su madre sabía siempre aliviar las tensiones.

- Severus Snape, señora, encantado de conocerla- dijo suavemente aprovechando el juego para intentar hacer una primera impresión buena. Hermione le miró asombrada, ¿Dónde estaba Snape y quién era este? La verdad es que con la camisa blanca remangada, el pelo alborotado por el aire pasaba fácilmente por un hombre de 29 años.

- Thomas no seas desagradable y preséntate a Severus,¿Puedo llamarte así? Tú puedes llamarme Jean- dijo mirándole.

- Me parece correcto Jean.

Thomas gruñó y se acercó marcando el paso.

- Thomas Granger, no estoy encantado y no quiero que te acerques de ninguna forma a mi hija- Dijo apretando la mano de Severus mucho más de lo necesario.

- Encantado- dijo igualmente Severus- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la situación y créame que si pudiese estar lejos de su hija lo estaría pero no podemos.

Thomas gruñó- Si, lo sé, el vínculo.- se fue a la cocina murmurando por lo bajini.

- Hermione querida, vosotros os tenéis que ir y nosotros preparar para volver a Londres. ¿Nos veremos pronto verdad?

Hermione la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazó y la dijo- Claro que sí mamá, antes del 10 de diciembre os iremos a visitar.

Estuvieron un rato abrazadas y despidiéndose, luego con su padre y después de una cortés despedida de Severus se volvieron en silencio al punto donde el traslador les había dejado y volvieron a Hogwarts.

*.*

- Adelante - La voz de la Directora no se hizo esperar en cuanto la gárgola le anunció su visitante.

Hermione entró en el despacho sintiéndose una intrusa, era todo tan raro… Minerva McGonagall, su profesora favorita y durante la guerra habían desarrollado no una amistad pero si un trato mucho más cercano que el de alumna-profesora y ahora era la Directora y después de toda la vorágine de todos los días anteriores Hermione no sabía muy bien dónde se encontraban.

- Buenas tardes Profesora… Directora, venía a hablar con usted de la posibilidad de poder retomar el último curso para poder completar los estudios- Dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Ya habéis podido resolver el asunto de tus padres?- preguntó realmente interesada.

- Si, hemos vuelto hace no mucho, ya han recuperado la memoria, aún no van a volver a Londres hasta que no compren los billetes pero ya son ellos mismos nuevamente Directora.

- Hermione por favor, llámame Minerva, nada ha cambiado- Hermione tenía mucho que decir acerca de eso pero prefirió callarse.- Dame un segundo voy a archivar el informe…- su voz se apagó mientras guardaba el informe- Me alegra oírte decir eso, la verdad no esperaba menos de ti. Verás tendríamos que acogernos a alguna situación especial puesto que, hasta donde estoy informada, para cuando reanudemos el curso estarás ya enlazada con Severus…

- No es exactamente un enlace…- No pudo evitar decir Hermione con resentimiento.

- Oh, querida, sí que lo es… vínculo, enlace, matrimonio, son sinónimos…

- No lo son, Los enlaces y matrimonios son voluntarios… se… se supone que tiene que haber amor, confianza, respeto- Hermione no quería hablar de esto con Minerva pero una vez que empezó no pudo parar y se sintió extrañamente aliviada y a la vez desconcertada de que no la entendiese. – no lo que tenemos él y yo si es que a esto se le puede llamar algo.

- Ahora mismo es una situación difícil, lo sé, pero eventualmente todo eso que dices puede surgir, mira por ejemplo a Molly y Arthur, el suyo fue un enlace arreglado y ahora son un matrimonio feliz.- Hermione abrió un poco la boca ante la revelación, no se podía imaginar al matrimonio Weasley de otra forma que no fuese enamorados.

- Pero entre ellos, entre otras cosas, seguro que no había tantas… diferencias.- Dijo Hermione sin atreverse a decir más.

- Hermione, sé que esto ahora es complejo y sólo Merlín sabe que Severus no es exactamente un hombre sencillo y abierto pero no es un mal hombre, sabrá cuidar de ti, estoy segura que con el tiempo…

- ¡Cómo puede decir eso, si es que casi podría ser mi padre!- Las palabras salieron sin querer de su boca, la presión había podido y los ojos de Minerva se agrandaron.

- ¿Tu padre? Bueno, si podría haberlo sido pero, primero no lo es, y realmente creo que si te aferras a ese pensamiento nada mejorará y lo segundo él es un mago poderoso, ni siquiera está llegando a la etapa de madurez de su vida.- Hermione frunció el ceño y Minerva se dio cuenta que por muy brillante que fuese, ahora mismo era sólo una adolescente asustada y que probablemente no tenía tantos conocimientos sobre el mundo mágico.- ¿Cuántos años crees que tenía Albus al morir?

- ¿eh?... no lo sé… ¿70 y algo?- La pregunta era muy extraña…

- Oh Morgana! ¡Setenta y algo! Jajaja ya le hubiese gustado a él!- Minerva parecía extrañamente divertida por la respuesta de Hermione- tenía 150 años querida.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es imposible!- Dijo alzando un poco la voz, no había leído nunca nada sobre alta longevidad en los magos…

- Un muggle puede alcanzar los 90 y tantos si se cuida, un mago, justamente por la magia y dependiendo de su potencia puede alcanzar los 200, los primeros años suelen ser iguales que en el crecimiento de un muggle, pero al llegar a los 30 paulatinamente va envejeciendo más y más lentamente debido a las terribles circunstancias nunca sabremos cuánto más podría haber vivido Albus pero yo apostaría por otros 50 años más sin dudármelo, era un mago extraordinario. Así que realmente la diferencia que hay entre vosotros de 19 años no es tanta.

- Yo… no lo sabía…- Hermione se encontró sonrojándose por su comportamiento escandalizado cuando sabía que las parejas con diferencias de edad más acentuadas también existían en su mundo y sin magia.

- Es comprensible, no es algo que enseñemos…. Aunque puede que debiésemos- Minerva se sumió en sus pensamientos dándole a Hermione un momento para recobrarse. Al parecer en cuanto a costumbres, jerarquías, y la vida en general de los magos había mucho que ella no sabía. Primero lo del dinero, luego lo de la sangre y ahora la longevidad, no todo eran hechizos y magia después de todo. Tendría que investigarlo.

- Ejem, - se aclaró la garganta sutilmente.- Entonces, ¿sería posible retomar los estudios?

- Si, por supuesto, pero como decíamos en ese momento ya estarás vinculada así que no podrás alojarte en la Torre si no que con Severus en sus estancias. -Otra vez Hermione enrojeció recordando la conversación de ayer con Severus. – Déjame que lo piense y te comento al arreglo que podríamos llegar aunque ya tengo algo en mente… si te ves con las capacidades que yo creo que si podrías retomar el año a la mitad y con ayuda de los profesores recuperar las clases perdidas, al finalizar el año te presentarías a todos los exámenes…

- Bien, creo que sí que seré capaz, muchas gracias Direc, Minerva, espero entonces su decisión- Con una sonrisa tímida Hermione se dirigió hacia la salida cuando la voz de la directora la detuvo.

- Querida, si me lo permites, - McGonagall se vio dudosa a continuar- creo que deberías comentarle a Severus todas tus inquietudes, estoy segura de que él te lo explicaría todo y te sentirías más tranquila y cómoda para el ritual- Hermione casi se tropieza del asombro, por supuesto que ella no le comentaría jamás nada a Snape ya tenía suficiente bochorno encima como para aún añadirle más y escuchar su voz despectiva diciéndole lo poco que sabía para ser una sabe-lo-todo.

- Eh, gracias Minerva, lo pensaré- Ni loca. Merlín la salvase de ese bochorno.

Se dirigió a las Mazmorras mientras pensaba todo lo acontecido entre ayer y hoy, el tiempo parecía que corría en vez de pasar. Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar la escena de ayer, se suponía que ella se jactaba de su madurez pero ayer perdió absolutamente el temple, todo su nervio se redujo a cenizas y ahora que lo pensaba realmente su confrontación con Ron, con el tritón no era nada en comparación a las situaciones que había vivido confrontándose con Voldemort pero de alguna forma todo lo que la pasaba ahora la superaba y le daba rabia porque no quería que Snape (_Severus cuando estemos solos_) pensase que era una "debilucha" aunque tampoco debería importarla lo que él pensase ¿no?

Se detuvo frente a uno de los ventanales antes de bajar las escaleras y empezar a caminar bajo tierra, _No puedo cambiar mi forma de ser, soy borde, brusco y tengo la lengua más afilada de lo que debería, _estúpido engreído no quiero que cambies sólo que no seas un bastardo conmigo

_Sobre lo demás… ya hice todo lo que pude hacer… no sé qué más decirle._ Hermione recordaba bien su papel en el rescate de las zarpas de Ron

*.*

- Buenas noches a ambos- La profunda voz de Firenze se escuchó desde las profundidades. – pasad y tomar asiento.

Tanto Hermione como Severus miraron a su alrededor sin ver nada más que un bosque y un pequeño claro que era donde Firenze estaba sentado sobre sus cuatro patas mientras tranquilamente movía unas runas sobre una especie de tabla de piedra que rotaba constantemente.

Hermione se acercó cautelosa y anta la falta de opciones se sentó sobre el suelo, frente a Firenze. Severus se reclinó contra un árbol, ya era suficiente con que estuviese aquí para escuchar al centauro como para además mancharse y sentarse de forma tan… personal.

- Bien, veo en vuestras auras que el vínculo ha progresado- Las caras de extrañeza de ambos lo decían todo, ¿Progresado en qué? Ninguno de los dos quería interrumpirle por si le desconcentraban de lo que estuviese haciendo con las runas- Sé que es complejo, puesto que así ha de serlo. Del ritual del vínculo, ¿Qué sabéis?

Cuando Hermione iba a responder escuchó la cortante y exasperada voz de Severus adelantándosela.- No mucho, no hay mucha información y los manuscritos son poco concluyentes pero creo que involucrará un acto físico, de redención y el hechizo, por supuesto ¿Qué interés tiene esto?

- Tiene interés joven Severus porque creo que ninguno de los dos debería presentarse al vínculo si no habéis antes practicado, percibo avances sí, pero no estoy tan seguro que logréis llevar de buenas a primeras el vínculo, creo que deberías hablar sobre ello dicen que es de conocimiento popular que los humanos solucionan la mayoría de sus problema hablando- su voz vieja y hacía reverbero en las paredes haciendo suaves ecos, como si la naturaleza de la habitación opinase igual que él.

- No lo comprendo…- Estaba confundida, ¿Practicar el qué? Firenze la miró y sonrió cálidamente.

- Vuestro futuro compañero sí que lo comprende jovencita, seguro que él os lo explicará encantado puesto que tenemos que pasar al siguiente asunto… ¿Sabéis que hay una poción involucrada?

- Por supuesto- le cortó Severus, por Merlín ¿es que este centauro renegado creía que eran lelos?- Estoy casi terminándola, únicamente faltan los últimos retoques y su tiempo de cocción.

- Bien, eso también está bien, familiarizaros con los ingredientes que la componen, es sabido que causan extrañas reacciones en los que la beben… - Hermione se sentía "puesta por el ayuntamiento" era la bruja más lista de Hogwarts pero ahora mismo seguía igual de perdida, ¿de qué hablaban? Lo peor de todo es que estaba bastante segura que Snape no se lo iba a contar después o si lo hacía sería insultándola en el proceso y a gritos… nada que quisiera volver a pasar.- ¿Cómo os habéis estado sintiendo?

Suficiente. Ahora iba a hacer de psicomago, lo que faltaba en este circo, que él contase lo vulnerable, irritado y demás cosas que no quería analizar con el centauro – Bien si esta reunión era para charlatanear lo "lamento" mucho, pero he de retirarme a mis aposentos, que lo disfrutéis. – Severus se incorporó y salió de la sala airado.

- Yo… - Hermione se encontró sin palabras para disculpar la grosería de Snape, ella no era quién para pedir perdón por su mala educación, movió la cabeza en negación y decidió aprovechar la intimidad que le otorgaba la salida de Severus – Quería comentarle algo…

- Hmm si, ¿tus demonios verdad?- Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos de asombre ¿Cómo lo sabía? Firenze la observó tranquilo mientras continuaba moviendo las runas y su cola acompasadamente de vez en cuando se movía.

- Realmente no es tan difícil, están contigo siempre, ahora mismo están aquí.- Hermione miró alarmada a su alrededor ¿Dónde? ¿Debería correr?

- Aquí- dijo Firenze mientras ponía su mano en su corazón y en su cabeza. – Cuando la convocación culmine tanto ellos como la propensión de las criaturas oscuras a acercarse a ti acabará, ya no serás carne fresca para ellos…

Hermione estaba confundida, sabía que algo se le escapaba pero ahora mismo no lograba dar con ello. Lo bueno es que cuando se vinculase todo se acabaría. Eso era una buena noticia, puede que la primera buena que recibía desde que aceptase vincularse. Se quedó en silencio pensando en ello y observando cómo la luz tenue bailaba sobre las hojas de los árboles y lo helechos.

- Ya…- no sabía que agregar esta charla no le había aclarado nada si no que todo al revés- Muchas gracias por la charla Firenze, perdona lo de antes - Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida cuando oyó la voz de Firenze nuevamente.

- Te darían un respiro muchacha si cuando estás más vulnerable, estuvieses con él- Hermione se sonrojó, no iba a decirle a Snape que compartiese su cama con ella.

- Eh… vale.- tampoco es que fuese a decirle al centauro que no pensaba hacerlo.

*.*

…

..

.

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por leer! Siento la tardanza pero entre mi último año de la universidad y mis 40 hrs de trabajo semanales no me queda tiempo ni para mis tareas habituales, lo siento.

¿Qué tal, os va gustando? Dejad un review si queréis maldecirme, recriminarme la tardanza o decirme vuestras opiniones! xD

Besos de fresa a todos y todas! Muacks!


End file.
